Dragon Ball Z: The Untold Story
by potat lasaro
Summary: You know the story of Dragon Ball as told by Akira Toriyama, but how would the story play out if an unexpected event occured. What if on the day Raditz visited he brought along another person? This person is his son. See how the young Saiyan adapts to his environment and what this inclusion means to the DBZ universe as a whole. Read on to see how an untold story unfolds
1. The Arrival of a New Threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Dragon Ball Z**

 **A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first try at a DBZ fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it and please review so I know what I need to improve on. Thank you.**

* * *

Two space pods raced across the galaxy on their way to the planet Earth. Inside the pods were two Saiyan warriors on a mission to recruit one of their own. The two warriors had been traveling for months now and would be arriving at their destination in about 5 minutes. The trip had been quiet with both of having been put into sleep until they were within an hour of the planet. The two pods quickly approached the Earth's atmosphere and descended down to the ground at an alarming speed. The two pods crashed into an open field, causing two craters to form. The pods opened up upon contact with the ground, revealing the two figures that were inside of them.

The first figure to appear was tall and muscular. He probably stood at 5 foot 6 inches and had long, spiky, black hair that reached down his entire back. On his body was an armor like clothing that covered his entire body. The armor was black on the area covering his chest while the shoulder pads and sides of the armor were brown, his arms were covered in a black arm guard and he wore black boots. On his face was a computer like device which was green in color. Finally, the strangest part about him was the fact that a tail extended from his backside.

Out of the second pod appeared a child, much younger in age. The child appeared to only be around five years old and only reached the elder's waist. His body was covered in the same armor, only lacking the arm guards. The child also had a device attached to his face, but it was blue in color. Unlike the elder, the child's tail wasn't wrapped around his waist. Instead the limb flowed freely behind the child like a monkey's tail. His hair was much shorter, with the style of a crew cut.

The two figures stood there in silence while their devices showed different numbers across their screens. Finally, the device stopped beeping and showed a power of around 300. "Dad, could that be uncle Kakarot?" The young child asked, but before an answer came he was punched in the gut.

"What did I tell you about calling me 'dad' while on a mission!" The elder growled, upset at his son's mistake. "Vegeta said to never disclose our relationship, it might be used against us."

"Yes." The child said, bowing in an apologetic fashion. "I'm sorry, Raditz. Now, is this power level of 300 Kakarot's?"

"It might be Potat, but if that's the case then my brother has had a harder time ridding this planet of all life like he was supposed to do." Raditz said as he pressed the device again. "My scouter is showing at least half a dozen people on this rock of a planet with power levels over 100. Two of them are around three hundred. One of them is our Kakarot"

"So, which one do we head towards?" Potat asked as he pressed a button on his scouter, causing it to rescan the area. "The closer power level is towards our left, while there is another power level moving in another direction away from our location."

Radizt looked in the two directions before answering. "Of course we check out the closer of the two. What kind of question was that? Why would we chase after someone who is moving in the opposite direction if we aren't sure that is who we're looking for?" He said before hovering into the air. "Come on, the sooner we find him the sooner we can leave this rock."

Potat watched as his dad flew off towards the stationary power level before following after him. He watched the scenery change from open fields to farm lands to forests and finally to a wasteland as they approached the unknown warrior. _"What's the rush? This place is so nice."_ He thought to himself as he saw his dad descend up ahead. Potat quickly followed his lead, descending towards the creature who looked nothing like them.

The creature was green and was even taller than Raditz. He wore a white turban and cape along with a purple training gi underneath it. On his feet were brown slipper like shoes.

Raditz let out a growl of disappointment. "You're not Kakarot." He said towards the green man.

"No, I'm not. Now what business do you have with me?" The man replied back sternly. This man was the reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo, who did these two strangers think they were messing with.

"We have no business with you." The elder Saiyan said. "Now stay out of our way or we will kill you!" Raditz was about to get ready to fly when Piccolo yelled something.

"I'll show you who should be staying out of whose way!" He yelled as he placed his hands in front of his body. "Hyaaa!" He screamed as a yellow light shot out of his hands and collided with Raditz. To Piccolo's surprise, Raditz was unscathed.

"Hmm. Is all that trick do is kick up dirt?" Raditz asked menacingly, raising one hand as he spoke. "Let me show you real power!"

"Fath-. Hmph, Raditz remember the mission. We must first find Kakarot, after that you can kill this man." Potat said, trying to spare the creature from his father's wrath. He then pressed a button on his scouter and found the location of the other power level. "It's in this direction." He said, floating up into the air and flying away.

"It's your lucky day, you get to live for the time being." Raditz told Piccolo as he fly off after his son. _Have you lost your pride... The pride that makes us Saiyan warriors Kakarot?" Raditz thought as he raced towards the high power level._

Piccolo watched as the two aliens flew off into the distance, still visibly shaking from his encounter. "I was shaking so much, I couldn't even move." He said to himself, disappointed in how everything played out. Deciding to see who they were after, Piccolo followed behind them. This time however, he kept his power hidden, having figured out that the two aliens can't sense energy without the devices on their faces.

* * *

Elsewhere, Goku, The winner of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament and the strongest fighter on Earth was heading for his old teacher's house. With him was his four year old son Gohan, who would be introduced to his father's friends for the first time today. The duo were riding on their magic cloud, the Flying Nimbus. The yellow cloud sped across the sky until a small house could be seen on an island in the ocean.

"There's Master Roshi's house." Goku said excitedly, his hair blowing in the wind. He was dressed in his classic training gi, branded with the turtle schools kanji. On his feet were blue boots and he also wore blue wristbands. His hair was wild and messy, but surprisingly never grew. "Krillin and the others must already be there." He said as the cloud descended down towards the island.

"Goku's here!" Krillin yelled out, he too was dressed in his turtle school training gi. He ran outside, excited to see his best friend. It had been over five years since the last time he saw Goku defeat Piccolo at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament.

Master Roshi and Bulma followed out behind him. Roshi was dressed in a green sleeveless shirt and white shorts. Bulma was dressed in a white coat that covered a blue shirt and she had on blue shorts as well. "Goku!" They both said once he stepped off the cloud.

"Hi everyone." Goku replied, as he turned around. "There's someone I'd like you all to meet. Come on Gohan, these are my friends I've told you about." He said to the child he brought with him. Walking from behind Goku stood a child who reached about Goku's knee. He was dressed in a Chinese outfit, yellow and green in color and had a hat on his head which was decorated with the four star dragon ball. "Everyone, this is my son, Gohan."

Roshi thought over the name of Goku's son. "Hmmm. Gohan, just like your grandfather."

"Ya, Chi-Chi and I both thought it was fitting for him." Goku said, looking down at Gohan. As he said this, everyone noticed the tail sticking out from Gohan.

"Go-Goku, does Gohan ever look at the moon?" Roshi asked, fear present in his voice. Both Krillin and Bulma were listening as well.

"No. We go to bed pretty early." He said, reassuring his friends. "Why would you ask?"

"Oh no reason at all." Roshi lied to his student.

As Goku and Roshi talked, Bulma walked over to Gohan who was playing with Turtle. "Hi Gohan, how old are you?" Bulma asked the young child.

"I'm four years old." The child replied back, holding up four fingers to help show.

"Wow! Four years old already." She said before facing Goku. "So, is he going to be a fighter just like you?"

Goku shook his head. "Chi-Chi won't let Gohan train. She says he needs to study and become a scholar. That's more important than fighting according to her." As he said this, something moving towards them caught his attention. "Everyone, be careful! Something powerful is heading this way!" He said, getting ready for a fight to happen.

"There isn't any need to worry. You beat Piccolo before and you could beat him again. Plus Master Roshi and myself are here to help." Krillin said, trying to reassure his best friend.

"No, Krillin. This energy is the strongest I've ever felt before. It's even stronger than Piccolo." He replied, worrying his friends. Upon completing his sentence, Raditz and Potat descended down onto the beach on the island.

"Hello there brother." Raditz said as he stared at his brother. "Kakarot, did you forget your mission. You were supposed to wipe out all civilization on this planet not befriend them." He said in an angered tone.

"I think you have the wrong person. My name's Goku and besides, I'm an only child raised by my grandpa." He said, ready to fight if the situation called for it.

"Something must have happened during his time on Earth Raditz." Potat told his elder. "Maybe he lost his memory and believes he is a human."

Raditz seemed upset by that statement. "Well then, we might have to remind him then. Kakarot you come from an elite alien race known as the Saiyans. We travel to planets, conquering them and then selling them to the highest bidders. Unfortunately, a meteorite collided with our home world, Planet Vegeta. The collision destroyed the planet and killed everyone except for a few who were off the planet at the time. That includes you, me and two others. Then there is Potat, a half-Saiyan." He said, allowing his brother to digest all of the information. "We need you to return with me. There is a planet that is too powerful for just the four of us and we need your help to conquer it."

"I don't care where I came from, but I'll never destroy the Earth or any other planet." He said getting into a fighting stance. Master Roshi and Krillin joined him, getting into their stances. "Leave now or it will get ugly for you."

Raditz turned his scouter on and read their power levels. "Aha hah ha. You three think you can beat me? Your power levels combined aren't even high enough to beat Potat and he is the weakest Saiyan." As he was talking, Goku rushed at him only for Raditz to hit him away.

Gohan, seeing his dad hurt ran over to him. "Daddy, are you alright?" He asked, worried for his dad's well-being.

"Go-Gohan, run away. Get out of here now." Goku pleaded with his son, but it was no use. Raditz walked over to his brother and noticed the child.

"Ah, I see. You had a child while on this planet. I'll take my nephew as ransom." Raditz said as he grabbed Gohan by his shirt. "Listen up brother. You have 24 hours to kill 100 humans and bring their bodies to me. Otherwise I kill your son and destroy the whole planet." He said, flying up into the sky. "Potat, come on!" He yelled to the child who was fascinated by everything around him.

"Ye-yes Raditz." The child replied, flying after him. The two aliens were heading back to their pods.

Goku, now sitting up thanks to the help of Krillin was ready to get going. "I need to get Gohan back. Flying Nimbus!" He yelled as the magical cloud appeared before him.

Krillin walked in front of Goku, blocking his way to the magical cloud. "You can't go, Goku. You're in no shape to fight, besides, he's too strong."

"His tail." Goku stated, hinting at the fact that if Raditz had a tail then it must be his weakness. "If I can grab his tail, then his power should drop. It happened to me, so it must happen to him as well. But, even if it does, I can't do it alone."

Master Roshi walked up to his pupil. "Goku, we may not know where Yamcha and Tien are, but-" He started before Krillin finished his sentence.

"Bu-but if the thr-three of us fig-fight together, we're all going to die." He said, scared of the situation before he remembered about the dragon balls. "But if we die, Bulma can wish us back with the dragon balls!"

"Thank you guys." Goku began before pausing. "But if anything happens to you, we can't bring you back. The dragon can only do the same wish once." He said, reminding the duo that if they died that was it. "But, you'll still help me, right?"

"Of course we will!" Master Roshi cried out without a second thought.

Krillin wasn't as sure however. "S-sure, wi-without a second-second thought." He told his friend. " _'Death means death' huh. So this time it's for good. I'll never get a girlfriend at this rate."_ The former monk thought to himself

"Well then, why don't we just use the dragon balls to summon Shenron and wish that he saves the Earth?" Bulma asked as she pulled out the familiar radar.

Roshi stared at the device before shaking his head. "There is no way we can find all seven balls in one day."

"Well then, he won't be expecting an attack." Goku said as he looked at Bulma. "Could I borrow the radar? Gohan has the four star ball on his hat, I can use it to track his location."

"Of course." She said, handing over the radar.

"Look, they stopped moving." Goku said after activating the radar. One of the balls had been moving in the direction Raditz left towards, but had now stopped. "He's still on Earth. We better get to him before something happens."

"Ya." Krillin said, nodding his head in approval despite shaking from fear. "We might actually win this. Our chances are low however."

"It's better to die being an optimistic." Master Roshi told his student.

As the trio were thinking over their plan of attack, they heard a familiar voice. "Those two won't be of much help." Piccolo said as he walked from behind the house. "I've fought with that guy and I Know you felt his incredible power just like I have. If we have any chance of winning, we need to combine our strength and then we might have a small chance!"

"You might be right, but why are you helping us? What's in it for you?" Goku asked his rival, not sure to trust the man yet.

"Don't get me wrong." The demon told Goku. "I don't care what happens to your son. The only thing that I care about is that he's in my way for world domination. Once we defeat him however, it's back to our old ways."

"That's fine, but I'll never let you take over the world, Piccolo." He told the reincarnated demon.

"Now why should we trust you?" Krillin asked, still not trusting the man who tried to kill his best friend and rule over the world. "We can handle it by ourselves."

"As much as I hate to say it, but there is no other way baldy, saying this alone makes me want to puke." Piccolo told the warrior. "Goku and myself teaming up is our only chance."

"Krillin, I know it sounds crazy but he's right." Goku said to his best friend. "We're just going to have to trust Piccolo on this one." He said before facing Piccolo. "Are you ready?"

"Of course." He said, floating up into the air. "Now just try and keep up while you're on that cloud." With that the two warriors flew off, ready to do combat with the two Saiyans.

The others watched as their only hope of protecting the planet flew off into the distance. Krillin was the first to break the silence. "So, should we be happy about this?"

Master Roshi continued to stare in the direction that his greatest student ever flew off in. "I wouldn't say 'happy', but with those two teaming up we might just win this one." He told everyone seriously. "I can guarantee one thing, we're in for one hell of a fight. And I for one don't plan to miss it." He said, facing Bulma. "Bulma, get the radar! We're going to follow them!"

* * *

"Whaaaa!" Gohan cried as Raditz held him by his clothes. He had been crying ever since he was kidnapped and Raditz was growing tired of it.

"Shut up already! You have saiyan blood running through your veins." He yelled while tossing Gohan into one of the pods. Once inside, no sound could break through the pod. "That's better."

"Father, why do we need to do what Vegeta orders?" Potat asked, sitting on top of his pod.

"Because, Vegeta is stronger than both of us put together and then multiplied by ten." He told his son. Just then his scouter went off. "Well then, you've come already brother."

"Well, why couldn't we just ask your brother and his friends for help? If we all attacked together we could beat him."

Raditz scoffed at the idea. "Fighting a single enemy with multiple people is pride less. You should know this you are a Saiyan." He told his son before his scouter went off. "What!? A power level of 710 and nearby!" He said before noticing that it came from the pod. "This thing must be malfunctioning again."

Just then, Goku and Piccolo reached the two Saiyans. The Earth's two warriors touched down in front of the Saiyan and prepared for battle.

"What did you come here for." Raditz said to his younger brother.

Goku wasn't in the mood to play games today. "It's obvious, to take back my son!" He yelled at his brother. "Even if it means having to fight you!" He said, crouching into a fighting stance.

"Don't be ridiculous. Even together you two can't defeat" He told the Earth's two warriors. "Try your best, but you'll never beat me!

Piccolo took off his turban and cape, tossing them to the side. The two pieces of clothing left a dent in the ground because of their weight. "Enough of your insignificant talk."

Goku's attention was caught by the weighted clothing. "Piccolo, I didn't know you wore weighted clothing as well."

"Of course." He replied while rubbing his neck. "It's been forever since I've felt this light."

" _What? His power level increased once he removed his clothes. It jumped from 323 all the way to 408, it's still nowhere near mine, but it is interesting."_ Raditz thought as his scouter flashed Piccolo's new power level. His scouter then showed another power level to be at 416. _"Now Kakarot's power is up to 416."_ Raditz started to laugh at the low levels of power. "To think, you two would come here and challenge me with such low power levels! You're still nowhere near me in strength."

Goku wasn't fazed by any of these claims. "There's more to fighting than just being stronger. You need to have a strategy as well, outthink your opponent."

Raditz wasn't too excited about his brother's remark. "I'm tired of your smart mouth. Brother, I decided that you won't be joining us after all, you're a disgrace to our family and deserve to die!" He yelled as he charged towards Goku and Piccolo.

Raditz showed off his speed as he moved so fast that he vanished before Goku's eyes. Both of the Earth's fighters braced themselves for a hit from the front, only for Raditz to bash them in their backs with his elbows. Both fighters managed to rebound from the hit and gave themselves some distance.

" _He... he's fast."_ Goku thought as he panted afterthe last hit. _"So fast that I could barely see him."_

Piccolo was just as surprised. _"He attacked from the front, but his blow was from behind!"_

Raditz seemed to be slightly impressed. "My, your defenses aren't that bad. It might keep you alive for a few minutes." He told them before facing Potat. "Boy, stay out of this battle, they're all mine." He then faced back at his two adversaries. "I tried to warn you fools, but you didn't listen to my warnings. Now all that awaits you is death."

Goku seemed to be more worried about his son. "Tell me where you hid my son!"

"Don't worry, I never hid him. He's resting comfortably in that hole in the ground." Raditz told Goku as he pointed towards the crater in the ground.

Goku floated up into the sky to get a better look. In the crater was a circular object which was the saiyan's pods. "Gohan! It's alright now. Daddy's here Gohan! I'm going to rescue you right away!" He yelled to his son as he descended back towards the ground.

Raditz meanwhile was laughing away at his brother's claims. "That's a good one. How do you expect to save him, when you'll be dead first." He said as Goku and Piccolo both charged towards him. He watched as both warriors launched their greatest blows at the Saiyan warrior. Raditz managed to block all of their attacks by using one hand for each of them. The two warriors vanished before reappearing behind Raditz, ready to strike him. "Behind me." He told the two warriors calmly before striking them both with kicks to their chests.

Goku and Piccolo both summersaulted off the ground and rebound from the attack before charging back in. The duo lunged at the Saiyan warrior, despite for any attack to land. Raditz, seeing the attack come, floated up into the sky and avoided the attack. Goku and Piccolo quickly repositioned their bodies before jumping up into the sky after Raditz.

Raditz was unamused by their attack and merely watched as the duo approached. Once they were close enough to his liking, the Saiyan launched two energy attacks at them. The two blasts surprised Goku and Piccolo, the former barely able to avoid the large attack. Piccolo, however, wasn't as lucky. The blast managed to collide with his left arm, completely ripping it off of his body. The two warriors tried to reposition themselves, but Raditz was one step faster.

"I'm right here." Raditz told his brother as he appeared behind his fellow Saiyan. Raditz delivered a swift kick right into Goku's back, sending the fighter onto the ground a few feet away from him. "So, even when you both come at me, it still isn't enough." He said, his arms in a position ready to strike again.

Goku was slowly getting up from the last blow, "Damn it! Are you okay, Piccolo?" He asked before seeing his condition.

Piccolo, seeing Goku's reaction to his missing limb reassured his temporary ally. "R-relax, I can still manage to f-fight with only one arm." He said, clutching the amputated limb. "Goku, do you have any new techniques?"

Goku shook his head. "No, sorry, can't say I do."

"Well, I guess I have to reveal secret weapon then." He told Goku. "I've been training hard and developing it to use against you." He said, adding the last bit with a grin.

"What are you two whispering about!?" Raditz yelled, curious to why neither one of them have tried to attack. "Any strategy you come up with won't be enough to defeat me!"

The two didn't pay attention to their foe, instead worrying about Piccolo's technique. "So, you really have a new technique hidden up your sleeve?" Goku asked before thinking about Piccolo's condition. "But, can you perform it with only one arm?"

"Yeah, I can perform it with only one arm. But this technique takes a while to build up enough Ki. While I'm concentrating you're going to have to fight him by yourself and keep him distracted."

"Alright, but this technique will defeat him, right?" Goku asked, hoping that they could end this battle soon.

"Probably. If it can't then there is no way we can win." He said while getting ready to build up Ki. "And to think, I've been saving this to kill you."

Goku saw where Piccolo was going. "And instead it's being used to save me." He said, letting out a laugh at the end.

Raditz watched as the duo continued talking. "Potat, you hear them laughing as well, right?" He asked, not sure if he was hearing them wrong. Once he saw the head nod up and down he wondered if Kakarot was just crazy. Before he could say anything else, Goku was already charging at him. The younger brother threw punches and kicks at the older sibling, but none of the attacks seemed to be doing any damage at all.

As the duo traded blows back and forth, Piccolo was charging up his attack. He lifted his index and middle fingers to his forehead and started to build his Ki up. Veins were popping out of his head as he stressed to build up enough energy for the attack. "Haaaaa!" He yelled, powering up.

Raditz was finally able to blow a kick to Goku's chest and sent him flying backwards. He quickly performed a summersault in midair before jumping off the ground and into the air. Once in the sky, Goku cupped his hands together as he pulled them back towards his body. "Ka.. Ma.. Ha.. Ma.. Haaa!" He yelled as he thrusted his hands forward as a blue energy blast left them.

"Hm. Interesting." Raditz said as he watched the beam. "It seems like they know how to concentrate their energy into a single attack and power up. However..." He said as he caught the blast in his hands and destroyed it. "It still isn't strong enough to best me."

"Raditz." Potat said, catching his attention. "The green one, he's been charging up an attack. Its power is at 1330 and still rising."

"What! 1330, I can't stop that amount of power!" He yelled. _"They've been distracting me just so the green one can charge his attack up. All of his energy is in his fingertips! It doesn't matter, I'm still faster than him"_ Raditz thought as he watched Piccolo ready his attack.

"Take this! Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled as he extended his fingers forward and towards Raditz. The attack was headed right for the Saiyan warrior.

Raditz was about to dodge the attack when out of nowhere he felt all of the energy in his body leave him. He felt incredibly weak compared to a few seconds ago. "What... happened?" He muttered. He then looked behind his body to see Goku holding his tail.

"You were overconfident and left your tail defenseless." Goku said as he held the tail triumphantly. "I figured you must be like me. In the past, whenever my tail was grabbed, I felt powerless."

"Raditz, watch out!" Potat yelled as he fired a Ki blast right at Goku. The blast collided with his uncle and caused him to let go of Raditz's tail. "Get out of there!"

Raditz had just enough time to barely dodge the attack. However, a chunk of his armor was destroyed by the blast and there were burn marks on his right shoulder. "That was a good try, Green man, but not good enough." Raditz said as he faced Potat. "I thought I told you to stay out of this!" He yelled as he sent a smaller Ki blast at his son. "Next time, I will attack you!"

"We forgot about the child." Piccolo said to himself. "Otherwise that was it, the fight would have been over. Goku!" He yelled, getting the attention of his ally. "I can use that attack one more time. Try and grab his tail again! Now that the child is out of it permanently this might work!"

Raditz laughed at their idea. "Ha, as if I'll let you near my tail again. Last time was just a fluke." He said as he rushed at Goku. The younger sibling was still recovering from the Ki blast that had struck his body. It had been stronger than he expected and had weakened him.

Raditz started to toy with his brother as he inflicted serious damage onto Goku. After the barrage of punches and kicks, Goku laid on the ground, his body beaten and bruised. Raditz was about to land the finishing blow when his scouter started going off. "What!? Someone is in the area with a power level of 1400 and still rising! Where are they?" He asked as he searched the area until the scouter showed that it was coming from the pod that contained Gohan and was now at 1500. "Even with Saiyan blood in him, 1500 is not possible for a child!" He cried out.

"Leave my daddy alone!" Gohan screamed as he shattered through the space pod. "Leave him alone!" He yelled, his mannerisms different. Instead of the timid boy who had been crying earlier, a child filled with rage and anger stood in his place. "Ahhhh!" He yelled as he flew right into Raditz's chest. The blow managed to startle Raditz just long enough for Goku to recover and grab him.

"Piccolo! Fire your attack!" Goku yelled as he struggled to keep Raditz in a full nelson. "I can't hold him forever!"

"Alright. Special Beam Cannon!" The reincarnated demon yelled as the fired the attack for a second time. The spiral beam connected with Raditz's chest before continuing through into Goku's body. Both warriors laid on the ground as their wounds were too much for their bodies.

* * *

"Look down there!" Roshi called out to Bulma who was flying their airship. "It's Piccolo and Goku. It looks like they've won!" He called out from his seat.

Before he could say anything else, Krillin looked out the window and saw Goku on the ground. "But, Goku looks injured. We need to get down there so he can eat a sensu bean." He cried out, not wanting his best friend to die today.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Bulma yelled back towards the duo. She was just as nervous as they were, but there was no way to land a ship like theirs any faster.

* * *

"Goku!" Krillin yelled as he jumped from the ship. "Here, Goku, I have a sensu bean for you." He said as he went to hand Goku his last bean.

"Krillin, it won't do any good." Goku told his friend with a smile on his face. "Besides, you can always wish me back with the dragon balls. Just, look after Gohan and Chi-Chi for me." He said before Raditz interrupted them.

"Potat! Where's Potat!" He cried out, almost like he was more scared for the child. "Please, I need to see Potat!"

The young child walked up to the dying Saiyan. "Yes, Raditz?" He asked timidly, not sure of what to expect.

For the first time since arriving at Earth, Raditz gave his son a genuine smile. "You can drop the act now, it's over. I don't have much time now son."

"Son!" Everyone else yelled out scared as Krillin and Master Roshi got into fighting stances just to be safe. The duo knew that Goku was dying and Piccolo wouldn't be of much help if Potat attacked.

"Relax yourselves... He's a good boy." He said before coughing up blood. "Please, treat him like your own. He has no one else. If... If he goes back to the others, they'll kill him." He said, tears forming in his eyes. "Please take care of him for me!"

"Dad, I can just revive you with these dragon balls that they've been talking about." Potat said as he wiped tears from his face.

Raditz used the last of his energy to shake his head back and forth. "No son, my time has come. I'm going to finally be at peace, for the first time in my life. But always remember that I loved you son." He said before finally passing on from his wounds.

"Guys..." Goku muttered, he knew he didn't have much time left and needed to make his last minutes worthwhile. "Please, treat him kindly. He's just a boy. Besides, he didn't do anything wrong since he got here." Goku said before smiling. "I'll see you all soon." He said before closing his eyes for the last time.

"Goku!" Krillin yelled out as tears started to trickle out of his eyes, alongside Bulma. "We'll gather the dragon balls quickly, it'll be like you never left us."

Just then, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu touched down onto the field. "What happened here?" Tien asked as the three fighters walked forward. "We all felt three huge power levels and rushed here as soon as we could, but along the way two of the power levels disappeared." He said before seeing Piccolo. He quickly dropped into a fighting stance along Yamcha, ready to fight the demon if necessary.

"Relax." Piccolo said to the human. "I'm in no condition to fight you. What happened was an alien that turned out to be Goku's brother arrived on Earth and attacked. Goku and myself teamed up to defeat this guy, but Goku sacrificed himself in the process."

Before anyone could say anything else, a voice appeared over Raditz's scouter. "Vegeta, did you hear that? They have wish granting orbs."

"Yes Nappa." The second voice that belonged to Vegeta said. "We're going to Earth to get these dragon balls for ourselves. While we're there, we'll finish the job Kakarot never started." He said laughing. "It should take us about 12 months to reach that planet from our current location."

Potat quickly ran over to Raditz's dead body and pressed a button on his dad's scouter. The voices were silenced immediately after. "I'm sorry, I didn't know he had his communicator on. I always have mine off."

"Who's the squirt?" Yamcha asked as he walked over towards Potat. "I've never seen him before." He said before seeing that he was dressed exactly like Raditz. "Wait, he's one of them. Why are you keeping him alive!?" He said as his body tensed up.

"Relax Yamcha." Krillin said as he walked over to the young Saiyan. "He's alright. Goku told us to keep him alive. During the whole time here, he showed no want to do anything harmful."

"Well if you say so." He replied as his body loosened up. "But, how strong are these two Saiyans. You know, the ones on their way as we speak?" He asked nervously.

Potat looked as serious as ever as he faced the group. "I don't know the exact number for their power levels, but one of them, they called him Vegeta just now, my father told me that him and myself combined would be no match. In fact he said that our two power levels combined, times 10 would still be no match."

"Are you serious? He's that strong." Krillin said as he joined Yamcha in being nervous.

"Ahhhh!" Piccolo yelled, breaking the silence that fell over the group. Out of nowhere, his arm regrew from the exact spot that Raditz had blasted it off. The new arm quickly extended and grabbed the exhausted Gohan off the ground. "I'm taking Gohan to train." Before anyone could argue he continued speaking. "None of you were here to see his power, if he learns to control it then we might have a chance." He said as he started to fly away before anyone could stop him.

"Great. Now we need to tell Chi-Chi that Goku's dead and that his arch nemesis took her child to train him for an alien invasion." Krillin said as he gulped at the thought of telling Chi-Chi that the two most important people in her life were gone for the next year. "Sh-should we draw straws?"

"Now's not the time." Roshi said as he walked towards everyone. "We need to head back to Kame house to figure out what to do. Someone grab Goku's body so we can preserve it."

"But Master Roshi, the body isn't hear." Chiaotzu said, concerned over the fact that the body was missing. "Where could it be?"

"Kami must be involved." He replied. "He must have a plan for Goku to grow stronger for the coming Saiyans. Now, let's head back." Roshi said as he jumped into the plane.

* * *

"So that device on your face really reads our power levels?" Tien asked, unsure to believe it. Everyone was now seated back at Master Roshi's house, unsure of what to do about the approaching Saiyans

"Yes." Potat replied as he pressed a button. "Unfortunately, the numbers aren't native to your language. I'll demonstrate." He said as he pushed a button. "The elder man is at a power of 138, the bald one is at 184, the tall one is at 216, the one with the scars is at 198 and the short one is at 113." Potat said as he read all the readings.

Master Roshi didn't seem to believe them. "It must be broken. I know for a fact that I'm stronger than them all."

"Well, try it out on turtle then." Bulma told the group. "Give them your best shot turtle." She said jokingly.

Potat pressed the scouter as it read Turtle's power level. "It reads... .001" He said, unsure if he read it right.

"Nope, it isn't wrong master." Krillin told his martial arts teacher. "We've just all grown stronger than you." He said before realizing the gap between them and the Saiyans. "But, how are we going to beat this Vegeta guy?" He said in a depressed tone.

Potat wasn't as ready to give up however. "Well, if we all attack him, there's no way he can beat us. We just need to train ourselves to our limits!" He said, pumping his fist in the air.

Just then, a knock could be heard at the door. "Coming!" Krillin yelled as he got up. "I wonder who would be here at this time of day." He asked himself as he opened the door only to see a rather chubby ronin with a sword. "Oh, I remember you. You're that guy from Korin's tower, now what was your name again?"

The ronin was upset that everyone forgot his name, but he needed to deliver the message he was told to. "It's Yajirobi!" He yelled at the former monk. "But that's not why I'm here. Korin wanted me tell you that Kami wants you all to come to his lookout so he can train you personally for the Saiyans."

"Really! Kami is going to train us all! We might have a chance after all!" Tien said from down the hallway. Joining him in walking towards the new visitor were Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Potat and Master Roshi.

"That's what I just said." The fat ronin said as he got into his hover car. "He said to be at the base of Korin's tower in the morning. Then to climb all the way up, no flying or using hover cars are allowed." He said as he started the engine. "Trust me, I know."

"Wow, kami is going to teach us personally." Yamcha said, amazed by the news. "Maybe we'll be given a harder regimen than Goku was. I'll make sure these Saiyans regret the day they came to this planet." He said triumphantly, hands on his waist in a heroic pose. He then realized Potat was with them. "I mean, except for Potat, you're fine being here."

* * *

"So you see, King Yemma, it's important that Goku is granted permission to seek out training from King Kai. Otherwise, the entire Earth could be destroyed." Kami told the large red orc.

"I guess so, Kami. He just has to make his way down snake way first." King Yemma said as he pointed towards a trail that went from one of his hallways. "Once he makes it all the way there, then he can train with King Kai."

"Alright Goku. I have to be off. I'll let the others know not to wish you back for one year. That way you can train under King Kai and receive the most out of it." Kami said before vanishing.

"Alright. Thanks Kami, thanks King Yemma." Goku said before pausing for a moment. "Which way was it to snake way?" He asked while scratching the back of his neck.

"That way." King Yemma said as he pointed to his right.

"Thank you!" Goku yelled back as he started to run towards the entrance.

* * *

 **So there's the first chapter. Almost like the manga only with a few changes. Next chapter will begin Goku's descent down snake way while the others start their training under Kami. Elsewhere, Gohan learns of the events of the previous day and what that means for him. If it isn't obvious, Potat=Potato, keeping up with the naming of Saiyans after vegetables. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review with any pointers on how I can improve the story. Also, sorry if some characters sound ooc, I'm trying my best to keep them all like they were in the manga, but sometimes they might slip out. If they do, please let me know so I can fix it.**


	2. Begin Training! An Unexpected Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Dragon Ball Z**

 **A/N: I forgot to mention last chapter that I am sticking with the dub names for characters and attacks.**

 **Last time, Raditz and Potat appeared on Earth to bring Goku back with them. During their time on Earth, they drop news that Goku is actually a member of an alien race known as Saiyans. Disappointed that Goku had lost his memory, Raditz kidnapped Gohan in an effort to have Goku join him, but was unsuccessful. In the end, Goku sacrificed his life so that Piccolo could kill Raditz. Now everyone is preparing for the two Saiyans who are on their way to Earth for the dragon balls.**

* * *

"So, this Kami guy is the god of this planet?" Potat asked the warriors gathered inside Kame house.

"Ya." Krillin said, nodding his head. "In fact, he trained Goku himself. For three years Goku trained under him and the increase in power was noticeable."

"It's true. Goku and I were equal the last time we fought." Tien said as he stood up. "Then, after training with Kami I wasn't much of a match for him. But now, I'll be able to surpass him and become the strongest."

"Yes. Your training under Kami should provide noticeable increases in your strengths." Master Roshi told the young fighters. "Hopefully with Goku revived, you'll stand a chance against these Saiyans." He said, readjusting his glasses.

This statement caught Potat off guard. "Wait, you mean you're not coming to train with us?" He had assumed that everyone there except for the one they called Bulma would be coming along. "You have one of the highest power levels here. If you trained with us, who knows how strong we could be."

"Ah, I understand, it's just that ..." He said, pausing so he could come up with an excuse. "I'm very old and not feeling that well right now." He said, adding a cough for emphasis. "I don't want to spread my cold along to all of you."

Bulma wasn't buying it however. "You're not sick, just scared! Earlier you were ready to fight that Raditz, but now that these others are stronger you don't want to!" She yelled at the martial arts master. "What happened to the Roshi who fought against the Demon King Piccolo, the one who sacrificed his life to try and save the world?"

"Bulma, it's alright." Potat said, not aware of the can of worms that he opened. "I just assumed that he would want to fight after today, if he doesn't want to, he doesn't need to. The rest of us are more than capable to handle them."

"No, Potat, she's right." Roshi said, surprising everyone. "I am being a coward right now. Just eight years ago I gave my life trying to stop King Piccolo. Since then, I haven't done anything to help, but that changes. I'll climb up to Kami's lookout and train for the Saiyans." He said before pausing. As he waited to finish his sentence, his face started to turn red. "Besides, I bet Kami gets a good view of all the ladies on Earth!"

Bulma hit the old man over the head. "Can you put your perverted obsession on the back burner while the Earth is in danger!" She said before facing Potat. "You said that the device on your face can read someone's power right?"

"Ya. It measures someone's power level, but if a person suppresses their power then the machine is no good." He said as he removed the device from his face. "That's why I'm getting rid of it. If I rely on it too often, I'll be at a disadvantage during the fight." He then tossed the scouter over to Bulma. "You can keep it if you want."

"Thanks. I'll see if I can change the values to the Earth's number system. That way we can tell the power levels as well." She replied as she caught the device in her two hands, making sure not to destroy the device.

"We really should be leaving for Korin's tower if we want to make it there for tomorrow." Tien said as he walked out the door. "Chiaotzu, I want you to stay at Bulma's with her while we train." He said to his best friend.

Chiaotzu wasn't going to let his friends fight without him however. "No way, Tien. Kami invited all of us, besides, I'm going to protect the Earth as well. It's my home just like how it's yours." He said as he floated up into the air. "Even if you stop me, I'll still follow you to Kami's."

"Tien, now isn't the time to argue. We need to get to kami." Yamcha said as he floated up into the air alongside Chiaotzu. He was then followed by Potat and Krillin, who was carrying Master Roshi on his back. "Krillin, we can switch off if you'd like?"

"I'm all set. He isn't that heavy." Krillin joked, before heading off in the direction of Korin's tower with the others behind him.

Tien was the last to float up into the air, but flew off towards the tower as fast as he could, making sure that he would catch up to the others.

* * *

"This is as far as I can take you sir." A blue ogre said. He got out of the small car and opened the door for Goku. "This is the beginning of Snake Way. I must say, I am impressed. In all my years working here I have only seen one person complete the journey down this long path."

"Really, only one person! Who was it?" Goku asked, surprised that only one person has been able to complete the journey.

"It was King Yemma himself." The ogre responded before getting a serious look on his face. "Now, whatever you do, do not fall off of Snake Way. If you do, you'll fall down into Hell and then there is no way out once you're down there."

"Alright, thanks for the advice." Goku said before getting ready to break into a sprint. He then turned back towards the ogre. "Um, do you mind giving a message to Fortuneteller Baba? Well, if you know her anyway."

The ogre pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. "It's no problem, I see her often. Now what's your message?"

"Could you ask her to let the others know not to revive me until one year passes." He said, watching as the ogre wrote the message down. "I know Kami told me that he'd tell the others, but he's old and probably forgot by now."

"Alright, so, don't wish Goku back to life for one year. Got it." He said, putting the note in his pocket. "I'll bring it to her sometime today." With that, the ogre jumped back into his car and drove back towards the check-in station.

"Alright, Goku, you have no time to lose. The Saiyans are approaching Earth and I need to train hard so that I can stand a chance against them." He said as he broke out into a sprint down the long trail. "I'll give it everything I've got." Goku said as he picked up his pace.

* * *

Elsewhere on Earth, Piccolo arrived to a mountainous area with a still passed out Gohan. _"He's slept long enough."_ Piccolo thought as he tossed the half-Saiyan into a puddle of water.

"Wahhh!" Gohan cried out as the coldness of the water woke him up abruptly. "Wh-where's my da-daddy?" He asked as he tried to hold back the tears.

"Your dad's dead kid." Piccolo said, only causing Gohan to cry even more. "Knock it off with your crying! If I know your father's friends, they're already collecting the dragon balls to revive him." He said, getting Gohan to stop his crying a little. "Two more guys just like the one that your father and I fought are on their way as we speak. Even with your father and I combined, we won't stand a chance. So to make sure we can win, I'll be training you until then."

"Bu-but, I'm only four." Gohan said to the demon. "Besides, I'm not a fighter, I want to be a scholar." He said, hoping to be able to leave.

Piccolo wouldn't have it though. "I don't care what you want to do. But, until the Saiyan threat is over with, you'll be training. You may not realize it just yet, but an incredible power resides in you." He said as he picked up the child. "I'm going to help you see this power!" He yelled as he threw Gohan straight for a plateau.

Gohan sailed straight for the plateau with nothing happening. The boy became even more scared of the situation than he was and let out a loud yell. "Ahhhhh!" He screamed before his entire body was enveloped in an aura. Once again his entire demeanor changed from the scared child into a confident warrior. Gohan fired off a gigantic energy blast that destroyed the plateau and some of the land after it. Once he came back to his senses, Gohan witnessed what he had caused to the land. "Yo-you mean, I did this?" He asked, not believing that he was truly responsible for it.

"Yes. You have some sort of power that can only be accessible through your emotions, but only when they're at their max." Piccolo said as he walked towards the boy. "That isn't really convenient, so I'm going to help you learn to access that strength at will. But first, I'm leaving you out here for six months on your own." He said as he floated up into the sky. "If you can survive for those six months then I'll train you."

"But, if my daddy is coming back, then I want him to teach me." Gohan said, still scared of his surroundings.

"Too bad." Piccolo replied with a smirk on his face. "Your father is powerful, but he isn't a great teacher. Look at how he's done with you. He lacks the toughness to train you properly."

"Wait!" Gohan called out as Piccolo continued to fly higher. "You can't leave me out here by myself. I don't have anything to survive with. There's no food or a bath or bed. I'll die out here if you leave!"

"I don't have time to play babysitter! You have no time to be a coward. Learn how to be mentally and physically tough." He yelled back. "I've already told you, survive for six months and then I'll be back. Everything you need to survive is in this area, just learn to survive by learning to control your strength. Oh and don't even try to escape, this whole area is surrounded by a desert." He said before flying out of Gohan's view. _"It's time for me to get serious."_ Piccolo thought as he landed on top of the tallest Plateau. He then started meditating to strengthen his mind.

Up on the lookout, Kami had watched the entire scene play out. "Piccolo, it seems has changed. He is still evil, that is for sure. But the crude cunning violence he once had is gone." The guardian of the Earth explained.

"That was my thought as well, Kami." Mr. Popo replied to Kami. "One thing is certain: He is no longer the "Demon King" we knew"

"I knew that something was up once Raditz's soul went to Otherworld." Kami said as he continued to watch over the Earth. "Usually, the souls of those killed by a demon cannot rest in peace, but instead drift aimlessly forever. The fact that Raditz was in Otherworld proves that Piccolo is different than before."

"Of course, Kami." Mr. Popo said, agreeing with the wise elder. "Before, there would be no way that Piccolo would train Goku's son. It surprised me that he offered to train the young boy"

"Yes, Mr. Popo. I was equally surprised when he agreed to team up with Goku." Kami said, pausing for a second to catch his breath. "Of course he had his own motives, but to see Piccolo fight to protect the Earth instead of wanting it destroyed was shocking. Perhaps he too realizes that we only have one year left."

"One year?" Mr. Popo replied, confused by Kami's statement.

Kami continued his speech to Mr. Popo, hoping that what he had to say was enough to explain everything to his friend. "I do not know if it will be caused by Piccolo falling in battle with the Saiyans or because of my old age. Piccolo's death is my death and my death is Piccolo's death. Knowing that his time is near, perhaps Piccolo is hoping to leave something behind, even if it is with Goku's son."

"But Kami, the dragon balls?"

"Yes, the dragon balls will seize to exist. The last wish ever will be used to bring Goku back to life." He said before changing the subject. "Now, are the newest students on their way?"

"Yes Kami. They should have begun the climb by now." Mr. Popo said. "The last time I checked, the group was about an hour away from the tower's base, but that was a while ago."

"Good. Then we must prepare for our new visitors." He said as he walked back into the building atop the lookout.

* * *

Down on Earth, the warriors had indeed begun their climb up Korin's tower and towards Kami's Lookout. "I wonder what kind of training Kami is going to have us do?" Tien asked the group as he placed his foot into a place holder. "Whatever it is, hopefully it'll be tough. That way we'll be able to hold our own against the Saiyans."

"I just hope he doesn't push us too hard." Krillin whined as he continued to keep up his pace. "I don't want to be too tired when the Saiyans arrive."

"Well, at the pace you're moving at, the Saiyans will have arrived before we even reach Kami's Lookout." Yamcha teased as he passed by Krillin. "I'll see you at the top guys, last one up is the weakest." Yamcha said, trying to start a competition.

No one was really moved by the call for competition except for Potat. "You're on, Yamcha." The young Saiyan said as he picked up his pace to be even with Yamcha. "I'll beat you and climb this tower even faster than Goku did." He said, picking up his pace even more.

"Boys, remember to pace yourselves. We're only about a fifth of the way there!" Master Roshi called out to the young fighters but to no avail. They were too far away to hear his advice. "Krillin, Chiaotzu, Tien watch as those two will exert too much energy now. Then when it's time for the more difficult part of the climb, they'll be too exhausted."

Tien nodded in agreement, but he wasn't really listening to the wise martial artist, instead being deep in his thoughts. _"Goku, my friend, I'll show you that I can do whatever you can. Just you wait, I'll show you just how strong I am!"_ He thought as he continued the climb at an excellent pace.

"Tien." Chiaotzu called out to his friend, only to get no response. He tried again but louder this time. "Tien!" He noticed that Tien acknowledged him this time so he continued. "How much longer until we see Kami? I'm really excited."

Tien responded without even blinking. He had a good pace going and wasn't ready to slow down. "Just be patient, we'll all see Kami soon enough." He told his best friend before continuing. "But promise me that you'll be on your best behavior, that means no more questions. Okay?"

"Okay, Tien." Chiaotzu said, promising to behave while they train at Kami's.

Potat and Yamcha continued their race against each other, both trying to prove that they were faster than the other. "You seem... to be... getting tired, Yamcha." Potat teased while having a hard time breathing. The air was thinner than before, something that he didn't take into thought and was growing tired as well.

Yamcha laughed at the remark before firing one of his own off. "Me? I'm fine. It's... you who... looks like will need... a rest." He said as he started breathing heavily as well. "I could go all day at this pace." He said as he felt his muscles start to ache. He could see the top of Korin's tower and knew that the end was near for the climb. _"Oh thank you. I don't know how much longer I can last."_ He thought as he forced his body to continue moving upward.

"I can see Korin's tower!" Krillin yelled to the rest of the fighters. "That means we're about halfway to the Lookout. After Korin's, we just need to climb up Goku's power pole." He said, getting a boost in energy as the thought of finishing came to him.

Master Roshi noticed that Potat and Yamcha were no having difficulty while trying to climb. At one point during the climb, they couldn't be seen any longer but now they were just reaching the bottom of Korin's house. "See, boys. I warned them that they'd exhaust themselves. The climb is only going to be harder, but they've used up a good amount of their strength just getting to Korin's." He said as he continued to climb up the tower.

The group continued climbing while also watching Yamcha and Potat climb up into the building on top Korin's tower. "I'd expect Potat not to know that he hasn't reached the top yet, but what is Yamcha thinking." Tien said, confused as to why Yamcha stopped climbing. "He's already trained under Korin, so he knows that we still need to climb higher."

Inside, Korin watched as the two fighters climbed up into his house. The cat looked on confused as to why they stopped here and didn't continue climbing. "Um, why are you here?" He asked the two fighters.

Potat stared at the cat and assumed him to be Kami. "I'm sorry for taking so long Kami. Please allow me to continue my training under you." He said while bowing out of respect.

Yamcha decided to let Potat know that the person before them wasn't Kami. "Potat, that guy isn't Kami. He's Korin, we still have a climb left for us." He said before adding to his statement. "I just figured we could rest here considering how far ahead of the others we are."

Potat looked at him, confusion showing on his face. "Wait, why should we rest? The sooner we reach the top, the sooner we can train." He said as he headed for the exit.

Korin watched as Potat started his ascension towards Kami's Lookout once more, but this time with company. Now alongside him were Tien and Krillin both of whom had caught up to him since he stopped. "And why are you still here?" He said, asking the former desert bandit why he hadn't started climbing again.

"Oh, you know. Just resting up for the long climb to the top." He replied while letting out a nervous laughter. "I don't want to be too tired before my training starts."

Korin sighed at the fighter's attitude. "You remind me of a skinny Yajirobi. Always trying to get out of things with excuses." The cat said before tossing him a sack. "Here, Kami asked for a bag of senzu beans for his training. Bring them up to him whenever you feel ready to leave."

Yamcha didn't like being compared to Yajirobi of all people. "I am nothing like that guy!" He yelled as he rushed to go continue climbing. "I'll show you that by climbing to the top before anyone else. He climbed out of the tower and started his way towards the power pole. _"I'll show everyone that no one messes with Yamcha."_ He thought as he picked up his pace. _"I'll become so strong that I'll beat these Saiyans all by myself."_

After a while, the whole group reached the top. To their surprise, Yajirobi was already waiting for them there. "It took you guys long enough." He said as he pulled a snack out of his bag and started to eat it. "I've been waiting all day for you six." He said with his mouth full, causing pieces of his snack to fly out of his mouth.

"Yajirobi?" Krillin asked as he walked over towards the ronin. "How'd you beat us all here, we never even saw you climbing the whole time we were."

"Psst." The ronin replied as he pulled out a cookie. "As if I'd start from the bottom. I slept up at Korin's then started from there." He said as he bit into his cookie. "It was much easier that way."

"But, you didn't get the full training then." Potat said as he walked forward. "What did Kami say about that?"

"What Kami doesn't know won't kill him, besides, he'll probably die of old age soon." Yajirobi said, starting to laugh at his own joke, unaware that the guardian of Earth had appeared behind him.

"What don't I know Yajirobi?" The elderly guardian asked. "I had asked for everyone to climb the tower, I never stated that he couldn't start from the middle." He said smiling to the group. "Now, we must start immediately. We have less than a year until the Saiyans arrive, we must use this time to our advantage. The air is much thinner as you learned during your climb, so for now I want you all to get acclimated to it. Do whatever you please." He said before continuing. "You must train to get rid of any redundant movements and then we will begin our training." Kami told them as he walked back inside of the lookout.

"Redundant moves? What do you think he means by that?" Krillin asked the group before him, only to receive no answers. "So, what should we do to get used to the conditions up here?"

"I don't know about you, but I could go for a good spar." Tien said as he loosened his muscles.

"Ya. I'll go against you." Potat said as he walked forward, only to be pushed back by Yamcha. "What are you doing?"

"Take it easy there, squirt." Yamcha said as he walked forward. "Tien is too strong for you. Start off with the others. Besides, I have a score to settle with Tien, we never did have our rematch." He said as he lowered himself into a fighting.

"Hey, it's alright, Potat. You can spar with me, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi." Krillin said as Chiaotzu and himself got ready. "At least this way it'll give us a better chance against you." He said before realizing Master Roshi wasn't with them. They looked around and saw that the turtle hermit was staring off over the lookout and down towards the Earth. "He must be amazed by the view."

The small group of fighters walked over to Master Roshi to get his attention, only to be surprised by what he was saying to himself. "You'd think with the view Kami gets from up here, I could at least find one beach with some pretty ladies on it."

"Master Roshi!" Krillin yelled out somewhat disappointed in his teacher, but somewhat expecting he'd make a comment like that. "We're here to train, not look for girls!"

Master Roshi rubbed the back of his neck upon being found out. "Well, there's plenty of time for both of my interests." He said, laughing about the situation. "Besides, as long as Kami has a TV I'll be alright. I packed my favorite tape." He said, pulling his exercise tape out from the inside of his shirt.

Potat walked up to the hermit and quickly swiped away the video. "If you want your tape back, then you'll have to take it from my grasp." He said playfully, from what he had seen from the old man it seemed that he enjoyed looking at girls a lot. _"Maybe this will get him to be a little more serious."_ He though as he put the tape inside his armor before getting into a fighting stance.

"Okay, fine, but be warned I'm not holding back." He replied before getting down into a stance of his own. Krillin and Chiaotzu then copied the hermit before the three of them charged straight at Potat.

* * *

Back on Earth, Gohan had been trying to understand everything that had happened since yesterday. "I-I'm scared!" He cried out, tears flowing from his eyes. "I-I don't want to fight a-any aliens. I j-just want my par-parents!" He yelled as the crying continued. As he was crying, Gohan could hear a loud noise coming his way. As the noise grew louder, Gohan wiped the tears from his face to see a large dinosaur looking down at him with a look that meant Gohan was supper. "Ahhhhh..." Gohan muttered as he watched the dinosaur lung at him. Thinking quickly, Gohan was able to avoid the attack and started to run away.

"Roarrrr!" The dinosaur yelled as its mouth dug into the ground. The dinosaur ended up with a mouthful of rocks and dirt instead of the meat and bones of Gohan like it wanted. Seeing its dinner trying to escape, the dinosaur chased after the retreating boy and managed to catch up to him.

Gohan looked behind him and saw that the dinosaur was gaining on him and quickly. "H-Help! Anybody!" He screamed as he continued to run. Unfortunately, Gohan ended up tripping over an object sticking out of the ground. "Ow..." Gohan muttered as he fell onto the ground. He looked back behind him only to see the dinosaur lunging at him with its mouth wide open.

Just like with Raditz and the plateau, Gohan's demeanor changed as his whole behavior changed. This time, Gohan gained enough strength to avoid the dinosaur as he managed to jump right over it and right onto a tall rock formation. The creature looked on in disbelief, knowing that it didn't eat Gohan but there was no sight of its prey.

"Huff, Huff." Gohan's breathing increased as he tried to get it back under control. As he managed to get a steady rhythm for his breathing, he realized that he was now up on the rock formation. "Ahhh! How'd I get so high up!?" He yelled out to himself. "There's no way to get down from here, I'm stuck!" He said as he looked over the edge. Gohan's stomach then let out a loud grumbling sound, indicating that he was hungry. "And there's no food up here either!"

A few hours passed as day changed into night. Since being trapped up on the rock formation, Gohan had decided to sleep, knowing that nothing could reach him up there. After sleeping for half the day to try and avoid the fact he was hungry, during the middle of the night, Gohan was awoken by a noise. His first thought was that something was attacking him, but to his surprise two apples were the only thing up on the rock formation with him.

"Apples? How'd they get up here?" He wondered aloud as he walked over to them. He quickly snatched one of the two apples and put it up to his mouth. "However they got here doesn't matter, I'm starving." He said cheerfully as he bit into the apple. Upon tasting it however, Gohan's excitement left the boy and was replaced by disgust. "Ewww. They're sour!" He said as he dropped the apples. Gohan then started to cry due to the disgusting food he had. "I want my mom's cooking!" He cried out to no one.

Piccolo watched the young child cry over the food with a scowl on his face. "Damn brat, is there no end to your whining!?" He asked himself as the child fell back to sleep. "This is the last time I intend to help you, if you cannot survive on your own after this, then it means I was wrong about you." The demon said as he slowly flew away, but stayed in the surrounding area.

* * *

Hours had passed since the Earth's fighters began their training to adjust to the thinner air, but none had stopped their training yet despite it being the middle of the night. "They sure are determined, aren't they Kami." Mr. Popo asked the guardian of Earth.

Kami nodded in approval to his assistant. "Yes, they have a lot of passion in them." He said before walking back into the lookout. _"Determination and passion can only go so far. What we really need is Goku. Please hurry and reach King Kai, Goku, the whole world depends on it."_ He thought as he sat down.

"Come on, Potat, just give me my tape back." Master Roshi said, breathing heavily from the thinner oxygen. "That's the only one I could grab before we ran out of the house. It's got to last me for the next year."

"I told you, you can get it back when you take it from me." The half-Saiyan playfully teased as his tail randomly stiffened up. His attention turned away from Master Roshi and towards a bright light in the sky. "What's that?" He asked before feeling a pain run throughout his body.

"That's just a moon." Chiaotzu said before walking towards Potat. "How could it be causing him pain?" Before he could go any closer however, Krillin yelled out to him.

"Chiaotzu! Get back, something bad is about to happen!" The former monk warned his friend. "If what is happening is what I think it is, we may be in trouble." He said as sweat rolled down his forehead.

Potat's body started to shake uncontrollably as it started to change shape. Hair started to grow all over his body, completely covering it. His face started to change as his mouth grew fangs and his nose grew outwards. His body started to grow until he had completed the transformation into the Great Ape. Potat immediately started to stomp around the lookout, unable to control the transformation.

"Krillin, it's just what we were worried about." Roshi said as he wiped sweat from his forehead. "Potat transformed into an ape just like how Goku used to when he was a kid. We have to remove the tail, but how?"

Yamcha and Tien had also noticed the commotion caused by the Ape. Upon seeing it, Yamcha was brought back to the two times that Goku transformed. "This, this is very bad." He said as his body tensed up.

Tien wasn't in the same condition that Yamcha was, he had never seen Goku transform so he wasn't sure what it was. "What is that thing?" He asked the former bandit before taking to the sky without an answer. Tien flew upwards quickly as he tried to get the height advantage against the beast. He then placed his two hands together as his fingertips slip on top of each other. The three-eyed warrior quickly charged up his attack as he concentrated his Ki. Upon completion he launched the attack at the monster. "Tri-beam Cannon!" He yelled as the attack soared across the sky and collided with the beast.

The triangular shaped attack hit the Ape dead on in the chest, but to Tien's shock the attack had only cracked the protective armor it was wearing. Tien continued launching his signature attack into the monster, managing to destroy more parts of the armor every time. However, having now noticed the warrior attacking him, Potat fought back. To the surprise of everyone, Potat opened his mouth and fired off a large Ki blast. The blast would have hit Tien if it wasn't for the combined might of Krillin, Yamcha and Master Roshi pushing it away from Tien by using a triple Kamehameha.

"Tien, get out of there!" Yamcha yelled up to the exhausted fighter. "Damn, this one is much stronger than when Goku transformed. Back then, he couldn't launch energy attacks like this." He said to the others.

"You're right, Yamcha. There has to be a way to stop him, but how?" Krillin said to the group just as Tien reached the ground. He was helped on his feet by Chiaotzu.

"What do you mean by 'when Goku transformed'? Are you telling me that he can become something like that?" Tien asked, barely able to stand without support. "I wish I could help, but the Tri-beam takes a lot out of me, especially when it's used consistently."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Krillin told the fighter. "Jackie Chun handled Goku like this all by himself before. Surely we can do whatever he did." Krillin said as he remembered how Goku was defeated. "That's it, all Master Roshi needs to do is destroy the moon, just like Jackie Chun. That changed Goku back to normal when he transformed!"

Master Roshi shook his head in a disapproving fashion. "I can't do that Krillin. I'm too exhausted from the training today. Even if I tried to destroy the moon, there would be no way that my Kamehameha could reach the moon."

"If we can't destroy the moon, then how can we stop this beast?" Tien asked, starting to think there would be no way to stop this Ape.

"The tail!" Yamcha yelled out as he remembered the very first time Goku transformed. "The tail is the key to the transformation! If we can cut the tail off, then Potat will change back to normal!" He said as he looked back at the rampaging Ape.

"That's Potat!" Tien exclaimed, having never seen the transformation before, he hadn't realized that Potat was actually the monster. "How are we supposed to get close enough to cut the tail off?" He asked before coughing.

"Well, all we need is Yajirobi." He replied as he looked over towards the trembling ronin. Yajirobi was hiding behind one of the columns in the lookout, trying to hide from the Ape. "Someone get me his sword and I can do the rest." He said confidently.

"I'll get it for you." Tien said as he shook Chiaotzu off him. "I won't be any help fighting him anymore, so it's the least I can do." He said before moving as quickly as his fatigued body would let him.

"Krillin, we have to distract him until Tien can get that sword." Roshi told his student as he started to power up a Kamehameha.

"How do I always get dragged into everything." The former monk replied as he also charged up his Kamehameha.

The two attacks were launched at the giant Ape with force, being the final attack to destroy the armor. Noticing that he was hit, Potat faced the two warriors he had just been training with and tried to crush them with his fists. Roshi and Krillin leapt out of the way of the fists, only to be smacked into the ground by Potat's tail. The force knocked the air out of both of them and it took them a minute to recover. Potat went to finish them off, first he raised his foot, but before he could step on them his attention was drawn elsewhere as he was hit by a powerful yellow beam of energy.

"Dodon Ray!" Chiaotzu yelled out as the beam left his finger. The attack struck Potat in the back, causing him to yell out in pain. _"I'm sorry, Potat."_ Chiaotzu thought as he continuously spammed the technique. "Master Roshi, Krillin get out of there!" He called out to his friends, who were now up and on their feet.

The continuous barrage finally got on Potat's nerves as he turned around and swung a fist at the airborne Chiaotzu. The white skinned warrior dodged the attack by flying higher up until he was at a point where Potat couldn't reach him.

" _Just a little longer. Tien almost has the sword."_ Chiaotzu thought as he fired off the Crane School's signature technique. He looked around to see that Tien in fact did have the sword.

"Yamcha, catch!" Tien yelled out as he threw the sword towards the former desert bandit. The sword spun through the air until Yamcha caught the handle to the blade with his right hand.

" _Just like old times."_ He thought as he charged towards the rampaging Ape. Yamcha moved across the lookout with ease thanks to his training and was now close enough to attack Potat. "I'm sorry about this!" He yelled as he jumped into the air and lunged for Potat's tail. Yamcha swung the sword down through the air, but before he could slice the tail off he was knocked backwards by the tail itself. "But, how?"

Seeing a chance to attack, Potat threw his fists forward at Yamcha, who barely had enough time to dodge. Yamcha managed to roll away from the barrage of fists, but knew he couldn't continue dodging forever.

" _I'm going to run out of room at this rate."_ He thought as he rolled away from another punch before getting to his feet. "If only there was a way to immobilize him. Then I could slice the tail off with ease." He said out loud.

Chiaotzu heard Yamcha's last sentence and decided to use his final technique. He didn't know how long, or even if he could contain Potat, but it was worth a shot. Chiaotzu raised his hands in front of his body as he started to use his telekinesis. Chiaotzu concentrated extremely hard to make sure that his technique would hold up and started to put everything into it.

Potat's movements started to slow down until to the point that he couldn't move. Seeing his opening, Yamcha ran across the lookout with the sword in his hands. The warrior jumped into the air and swung the sword down hard on Potat's tail. The sword cut through cleanly and the tail was removed. Immediately following the removal of the tail, Potat started to change back into his normal form until he was asleep on the ground in just spandex shorts.

"That was close." Krillin said as he walked over towards the sleeping Potat. "I think it's best that we don't wake him tonight."

"Ya, I wonder if he even knows what just happened." Yamcha said as he picked the young child up. "If he's like Goku, he won't know about any of the events from tonight." He said before noticing Roshi digging through the pile of broken armor. "Um, master what are you doing?"

"My tape!" Roshi yelled as he dug through the rubble. "Where's my tape. I saw him put it in his armor before we started training." He said before pulling out a VHS tape. "I found it, good thing it's alright." The hermit said before seeing it break into multiple pieces once he touched it. "My tape!" He cried out in sorrow, his only tape was now ruined and there was no way he could leave to get another one.

"Has anyone seen Chiaotzu?" Tien asked as he joined the others. He hadn't seen his best friend since the moment he first ran off to get the sword.

"I'm right here." He said softly as he floated down onto the ground. "I was distracting Potat from up above and then kept him from moving with my telekinesis." Chiaotzu explained as he sat on the ground.

"That was close. Imagine if the other Saiyans transform during the fight." Krillin said, sounding nervous about the thought of facing two giant Apes. "Maybe we should make sure they can't transform."

"That would also mean destroying the moon, Krillin." Yamcha pointed out to the group.

"Ya, you're right. I forgot about that." He replied while rubbing his neck. Quickly, Krillin remembered something important. "Guys, Gohan has a tail as well. You don't think he looked at the moon as well, do you?"

Master Roshi looked up towards the moon as he was about to speak. "Even if that boy looked at the moon and transformed, there's no way that we could stop him. We're all too tired from fighting a transformed Potat. If he transforms, then it's all up to Piccolo."

* * *

In the wastelands, Piccolo continued his meditation while in the moonlight. The demon was in a deep trance when he was interrupted by Gohan waking up. "Hmm." He said as he watched Gohan stand up. Seeing that he was only peeing didn't please him. "He's just pissing." Piccolo said as he went back to his meditation.

"Uhhh, how am I ever going to get down? I'll die from starving." Gohan said tiredly while he peed. After finishing, Gohan was heading back to his sleeping spot when something caught his attention. "What's my shadow doing out? What could be so bright that it creates my shadow?" He asked himself before turning in the direction of the light. "Oh, it's just the moon." Gohan said innocently.

Unfortunately, immediately upon seeing the full moon, Gohan started to transform into a Great Ape. His whole body grew hair on it while growing in size. His body also changed shape so that he was now an ape instead of a little boy. Once the transformation was completed, Gohan let out a loud roar, getting Piccolo's attention.

"What happened!?" Piccolo yelled as he stared at the rampaging Ape. "He transformed into some kind of ape. Can all the Saiyans do this?" He wondered aloud as he flew towards Gohan. Piccolo fired off a barrage of Ki blasts into Gohan's back, but the ape was unaffected by the attack.

Gohan retaliated by swinging his arms at Demon, but Piccolo was able to avoid most of the attacks. Finally, Gohan managed to hit his teacher with a backhanded swing that threw Piccolo into a rock formation. Following the attack, Gohan continued his rampage as he destroyed everything in his sight.

Piccolo took a while to get out of the wreckage from his collision, but when he did he noticed all of the destruction that occurred. "Look at his strength! At this rate, the Earth will already be destroyed when the Saiyans arrive." Piccolo said as he looked around at the destroyed landscape. "This is unbelievable, if the other Saiyans transform then there is no way we can win." He muttered as Gohan continued to destroy the area. "But, there has to be a way to change back. Now, what is the only thing different tonight than the other nights?" He wondered as he looked around. Finally, Piccolo's eyes landed on the full moon. "That's it, the transformation must be triggered by a full moon!" Piccolo yelled, catching Gohan's attention.

The Ape picked up large boulders and tossed them towards the demon. Piccolo flew around the rocks, dodging everyone. But, when he thought Gohan was done, he was struck in the chest by Gohan's tail. Piccolo flew backwards, but stopped himself before colliding with another mountain. Seeing Piccolo being thrown backwards, Gohan continued his rampage and stomped away.

"Alright, while he's distracted." Piccolo said as he charged up a Ki blast. "Hyaaa!" He yelled as the blast soared across the sky and out into space. Finally, the blast collided with the moon, obliterating the space rock into thousands of pieces. "There, it's over." He said while panting. "These Saiyans could be even worse than we thought."

Once the moon was destroyed, Gohan started to revert back into his human form. The giant ape disappeared and in his place was a small child, sleeping in the rubble of rocks. Piccolo flew over to the sleeping child and stared at him.

The demon grabbed Gohan by the tail and pulled on it until the extension broke off. "We can't have any chances of you transforming ever again." He said as he started to walk away with the tail. Piccolo stopped walking away and turned back towards the sleeping child. "I guess you need some clothes." He said as clothes materialized around the child. Gohan's new clothes looked exactly like the ones Goku had on during the fight with Raditz. "Now you look like your father, but you're playing for my team so I gave you the demon clan's symbol. I also gave you a sword to use." He said, floating up into the air. "I'll see you in six months kid."

* * *

Up on Snake Way, Goku continued his sprint down the long pathway. He was determined to reach King Kai and was putting all of his energy into getting to his planet. His mind was on finding King Kai, but not all of his body was thinking that way. As he was running down Snake Way, Goku heard his stomach let out a loud growl. "I'm so hungry!" He cried out as he continued running. "I wish I packed a lunch..." Goku muttered as he tried to pick up the pace.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, chapter 2 is completed. I hope it was interesting. As you can see, I'm going to change things up a little, mainly Master Roshi training for the Saiyans as well. Honestly, I always thought he should have fought against the Saiyans as well. I understand he said that he was retired, but if the Earth was in danger I can't picture him staying home. Sorry if the Piccolo vs Great Ape Gohan felt rushed, I just didn't want to make you all read through two great ape battles, plus this one has a quick solution of destroying the moon.**

 **Next time, Earth's fighters have been training for a few months now and demand harder training.**


	3. Pendulum Room Peril!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Dragon Ball Z**

 **Last time Earth's warriors all started their separate trainings to prepare for the Saiyans. Goku began his descent down Snake Way while Gohan began his survival training with Piccolo. Elsewhere, the others began training under Kami. During the training, however, both Potat and Gohan transformed into Great Apes due to the moon. The former being defeated when his tail was cut off and the latter being stopped with the moon being destroyed.**

* * *

"Hyaa!" Krillin yelled as he fired off multiple Ki blasts at Potat. The young half-Saiyan dodged all of the blasts rather easily, surprising no one. They all knew how strong the boy was and were using him as a way to see how far they had come. "I still can't hit you, Potat." Krillin told the Saiyan before swinging his arms down. The previously fired Ki blasts changed directions immediately and collided with Potat's back. The blast caught him off guard and caused him to drop to his knees. "But, even if I can't hit you the first time, there's always another way." The former monk told his friend as he extended his hand for Potat to take.

"That was amazing. I didn't even think they could change direction." Potat said as he got up off the ground. "Once I learn to fully control my Ki better, you have to teach me that trick." He said excitedly as the duo walked over to the Lookout.

"Hey, you're getting there." Krillin reassured the young child. "It takes a while to learn to control your Ki properly. In fact, it took Master Roshi almost 50 years to master his Kamehameha. You'll get it eventually, but first, I think you need some new clothes." He said, pointing out the fact that since Potat turned into an Ape he had only been wearing spandex shorts for the past three months.

Potat rubbed the back of his neck due to his embarrassment. "If you say so, I thought this was pretty comfortable. This way I don't have that clunky armor restricting my movements." He said, showing off his improved movements. "So, who do we ask for clothes?"

Krillin stopped in his tracks upon the question. "Well, I never thought about that. Maybe Mr. Popo knows where they keep extra clothes." He said as they walked down a hallway. They eventually stumbled their way down the halls and into the throne room in the lookout.

Kami was sitting in the room when he noticed the two entering. "What service can I be for you two?" he asked kindly, having already heard their conversation.

Krillin, not realizing that Kami was in the room immediately became nervous. "So-sorry for intruding Kami." He said honestly. "We were looking for Mr. Popo and accidently stumbled into this room. We'll be leaving now." He said as he started to push Potat out of the room.

"Wait." Kami said calmly, causing Krillin to stop in his tracks. "Potat come here please." He said, motioning with his finger for the child to come to him. "From what I've heard, you're in need of some clothes. Well, I'm going to get you some." He said kindly, a smile crossing his face. "Now, is there anything specific you want?"

"No Kami." The child replied while shaking his head. "Oh, actually, just something that can be agile. And could I have some weighted clothing like Goku had?" He asked the guardian of Earth.

"That's all? I'll have it ready in a few seconds." The elder guardian said as he raised his fingers in front of Potat. A small beam leapt off of Kami's fingertips and struck Potat. Immediately, clothes started to materialize around his body. The new outfit looked exactly like Krillin's only with a few differences. Instead of being an orange-red like color, it was instead maroon. His wristbands and shoes were black instead of blue and he had a black weighted undershirt. "Is this good for you? If you look on the back, I also gave you my symbol since you are my student."

Potat looked his new outfit over, making sure everything was fine with it. "It's perfect." He said while performing a front flip. "I can move easily in it, but there's resistance because of the weight. But, why did you put 'Kami' on my back?" The child asked kindly.

Kami laughed at the question since he forgot to explain it. "Well, usually when you train under a teacher you wear their symbol on your clothing to show what school you came from. I don't usually do it, but since you've never had a teacher before I thought it was fitting."

"Thank you. I'll wear it always." He said as he ran out of the room with Krillin right behind him.

Kami silently laughed at the boy's enthusiasm. _"Maybe not all Saiyans are blood thirsty warriors. First Goku and now this boy. Perhaps we do have a chance."_ He thought before standing up to head outside. _"Even if we win, there is no guarantee that I'll still be around. But, I must look out for this world even if it means the end of my life."_ He thought as he walked outside and into the sunlight. Once outside, he watched what everyone was doing. Yamcha was working on his concentration and strength by balancing on one finger while distractions were all around him. Tien was practicing his multiform technique and Chiaotzu and Master Roshi were practicing their Ki attacks. Elsewhere, Potat and Krillin were sparing again.

Seeing Kami walk outside captured Yamcha's attention. He quickly pushed off of his index finger and performed a front flip in midair before landing on his feet. The former bandit then walked over to Kami and began talking to him. "Kami, what's the point of bringing us here? You haven't taught us anything new at all!" He demanded, Kami just stared back at him, allowing him to finish his statement. "Everything we've done up here could be done back on Earth. We want to become stronger than what Goku was when he trained here!"

Krillin, noticing what was happening stopped his spar and joined Yamcha in his conversation. "Ya, Kami, we want the same training as Goku!"

Kami listened to what these two had to say. He stared at them for a minute before speaking. "Please listen carefully then." He said as he motioned for everyone else to join him. Soon the others were standing all around him, so he began. "I taught, Goku," he said before pausing. "Absolutely nothing! That's what I taught him." He told everyone to their surprise. The group of warriors all fell over due to the shock that Kami had nothing to do with Goku becoming so strong.

"Hey, what did he mean by that!" Yamcha demanded as he walked up to Mr. Popo. He didn't like the answer he received and now wanted a different response.

"Who knows?" Yajirobi said, joining in on the conversation. "If Korin wasn't forcing me to come, I would have never shown up." He explained as he grabbed into his snack bag and pulled out a cookie. "Besides, the food isn't that good here."

Yamcha paid no attention to Yajirobi's comments as he continued talking. "Mr. Popo, we all know Goku received special training up here before. Why can't you tell us what it was?" He asked, starting to grow impatient with how they were ignored for the past three months.

"Come on, we're just trying to get stronger! That's all." Krillin added as he jumped forward.

Mr. Popo opened his mouth to begin talking. As he did so, all the fighters moved in closer to listen better. "To be truly strong, you must know yourself and your enemy." He explained wisely to the group. "Once you know this, all will become clear."

The whole group looked stumped by his response. "What does he mean by that?" Master Roshi asked as he rubbed his chin. "I know that I'm one of the strongest people on Earth and am great with the ladies." He said as he started to think about all of the women on Earth.

Potat looked at him, somewhat confused by his antics. "No, I think he means more along the lines of knowing what your strengths and weaknesses are when compared to the enemy." He said, remembering back to when his father told him to always protect his tail. "It's like how I know if my tail gets grabbed, I lose all my strength. If I focus on strengthening my weaknesses and finding a weakness on someone else that I can expose then I'll become stronger."

Mr. Popo smiled at the child's answer. "Close, young Potat, but you're still missing a part of it. Eventually, you'll figure it out however." He said, only for Yamcha to get in his face.

"Don't give us that rubbish!" The former bandit yelled at the genie. "How could we not know ourselves, I know myself better that anybody!"

Mr. Popo was unfazed by Yamcha's attitude. "Oh, is that a fact? So, you know yourself do you?" He said before pausing. "How come you don't know that you are weak?"

This comment only managed to upset Yamcha even more. "Oh really! Would you like to prove that!?" He asked as he raised his fists as he tried to get into Mr. Popo's face.

It didn't work however as Mr. Popo pushed Yamcha away just by pushing on the bandit's nose. "All of you, follow me." He said as he walked back inside of the Lookout. "All of you have improved since you first arrived, however, it still isn't enough. Remember, Potat explained how he was nowhere close in strength to these other Saiyans. You are all close to his level of strength now, so you must have realized that you are still no match for them."

"Wait, did bring us all the way into the Lookout just to tell us we'll have no chance at beating the Saiyans?" Krillin asked as they continued further into the lookout.

"Of course not." Mr. Popo replied as they reached a certain door. "This room is the reason." He said, opening the door. The room was dimly lit and there was nothing in it except a giant pendulum in the center, hanging from the roof.

"What is this place?" Tien asked as they all walked into the room. Everyone was shocked by how it looked. They knew the Lookout was huge, but they didn't know that it housed so many different rooms.

"This is a room where the past, present and future all meet." Mr. Popo said as he motioned them towards the center of the room. "Goku spent most of his time here training in this very room. The room will send you across time to specific places." He explained as he motioned for them to stand underneath the pendulum. "Whoever stands under this will be transported back in time. I hope you'll all ready."

Tien had a huge grin across his face once he heard that Goku had trained in this room. _"If Goku can handle something like this, then so can I"_ He thought as he walked under the center. "I think we all are ready. Let's do this!" He said excitedly.

The whole group walked underneath the pendulum except for Yajirobi and Master Roshi. "You two aren't coming?" Potat asked innocently.

"Listen, you can call me a lot of things, but I'm no guinea pig!" The fat ronin explained as he sat down and started to eat. "I'll... see you... guys when... you return." He said between bites of food.

Master Roshi just stared at the group before answering. "Mystical items aren't my specialty boys. I'll continue training here while you all enjoy time travel." He said to the group.

Mr. Popo was ready to continue with whoever planned to train here. "Everyone who plans to enter, please step onto the circle under the pendulum." Once the five warriors did so, he continued. "Gentlemen, I can only recommend that you see with your heart. Now, close your eyes. When you open them again, you'll be on the Saiyan's planet in the past."

The group closed their eyes as a strange beam of light shot out of the pendulum. Soon, the group of five were covered in the light and all of them felt a strange sensation wash over their bodies. Soon after, the group reawakened on a distant planet just like Mr. Popo told them they would. They looked around and saw everything in ruins. The buildings were all destroyed, dead bodies filled the streets, it seemed like a great war had just occurred here.

"Where are we?" Chiaotzu asked the group as he floated up into the air. "Do you really think we're on the Saiyan's home world?"

"I don't know, but there seems to have been a huge fight here." Yamcha said as he faced Potat. "Hey, squirt, does any of this look like your home world?"

Potat shook his head as he took in the appearance of the land. "I don't know. I've never seen my Planet Vegeta before. My dad had told me that it was destroyed by an asteroid collision when he was a kid. It does look to be around the time that a war occurred on Planet Vegeta however, so this could be the place." He explained to the group as he started to walk deeper into the city.

"You never saw your own home planet?" Tien asked, feeling somewhat bad for the child. He too never saw the place that he was born at and never knew his parents. In fact, the only role models he had growing up were his former martial arts masters. "Well, wherever we are, it seems that the party is over. It's so quiet now."

As the group walked through the destroyed city, a body fell off of a building and landed in front of the group. "Look, it's a Saiyan!" Yamcha exclaimed as they all took a closer look. It was in fact the body of a Saiyan because of the tail that it had.

"Well, not anymore." Krillin added, pointing out the fact that it was just a corpse of a Saiyan now. Just then, the group heard a noise around them and wondered what it was. "You guys heard that too, right?"

"It could be anything. Let's just explore the city." Tien said, trying to keep everyone calm.

" _To think, my own people would do this to their own home. I know I've never actually seen other Saiyans besides Vegeta, Nappa and my dad, but I've never seen them fight like this."_ Potat thought as he saw bodies fill the street. _"Am I just going to turn into one of them as well? Everyone explained to me how I transformed into an Ape and lost control. Am I just a savage monster?"_

Potat was brought out of his deep thoughts by Yamcha. "Man, look at all these Saiyans. Too bad we missed all the action, I would have liked fighting some of them."

"Yeah, Mr. Popo must have been off with his calculations." Tien told the group.

"There should be a few still remaining here." Yamcha replied to the three-eyed warrior. "I say we keep looking around until we find them."

"If we do continue, we should stay in a group incase anything goes wrong." Tien said to everyone. "Also, stay sharp. We don't know what could be out here."

Yamcha didn't seem to be worried at all. "You don't have to worry about me, I can defeat a Saiyan with one arm tied behind my back." He said confidently.

Unknown to them, two Saiyan warriors were hidden nearby. The duo had been watching them since they first appeared on the planet. "Hmmm. Their combined power level is only 2510." The shorter man said. He was dressed just like Raditz was when he arrived on Earth, but the top of his head was bald.

His partner was dressed exactly the same way, but had hair that ran down past his neck. "And they want to fight some Saiyans? The fools." He said to the shorter man.

"Well then, we shouldn't keep them waiting. Let's go have some fun." The shorter man said before they both disappeared.

"Maybe we should head back." Tien said after the group had been walking around the city for hours without any signs of life. "I don't think we're going to find any action here."

"But, how do we get back?" Krillin asked, no one thought to ask when they first agreed to train in the pendulum room. "Mr. Popo never explained how to get back."

Yamcha however was still as confident as ever. "Maybe we can't find any because they're too afraid of us."

Potat didn't like where Yamcha was going with his statement. "I'll let you know right now, Saiyans are not afraid of fighting. My father fought to the death when he arrived on Earth, even rejecting my help just so he could have a good fight. If there are any here they would be attacking."

Just as Potat finished his sentence, an energy blast flew out of a building and struck him in the back. Turning around, the group saw the two Saiyans standing in the doorway of a building. "My, what do we have here, Shorty?" The taller Saiyan asked his partner.

The shorter man laughed before answering. "It looks like a group of weaklings, Scarface." He said before facing the group. "We couldn't help but overhear that you all wanted to battle some Saiyans, well we're here now." Shorty said as he fired another Ki blast at Potat.

Potat jumped out of the way, dodging the Ki blast and tried to take aim at Shorty with his own. Shorty however was too fast and disappeared from sight before Potat could find him. As Potat was busy searching for Shorty, he was struck by two Ki blasts in the back by Scarface. Potat quickly dropped down a hole, defeated by the two Saiyans.

"P-Potat!" Krillin yelled out as his friend's body fell down the hole, not to be seen again. "See, I warned you that these Saiyans are strong." He said to the others before trying to sense for the two Saiyans. He managed to sense them coming towards Chiaotzu, but it was too late to warn him.

The two Saiyans appeared out of thin air and struck Chiaotzu in the chest with both their knees. Chiaotzu bent over, out of breath and gasping for air. He tried to lift his hand up to fire a dodan ray, but the Saiyans didn't give him any time.

"What do you think, you're doing there?" Scarface asked as he grabbed Chiaotzu by his head. "You weren't planning on attacking now, were you? Because then I would have to get mad and then things would get ugly." He said as he tightened his grip on Chiaotzu's head.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien yelled out as he could only watch as his friend was being tormented. "Leave him alone!" He said as he dashed forward towards Scarface, ready to strike the Saiyan while his back was turned.

Tien's attack was blocked however when his fist was caught by Shorty. "You weren't going to strike someone with their back turned were you?" He asked menacingly as he countered Tien's punch with his own to Tien's side. Tien dropped to one knee due to the force of that one punch. "Get up, I know you have more in you than that. I mean, you guys were asking to fight some Saiyans." He said as he went to kick Tien, only to have his foot caught by Tien. Shorty smiled at this act. "Good, I guess there is some fight in you after all."

"Shorty, you don't mind if I finish our little friend off early, do you?" Scarface asked his partner.

"Go right ahead." He replied before adding on. "But, I get to kill these three." Shorty said with a grin on his face.

Scarface quickly tossed Chiaotzu up into the air before firing off a strong energy beam. The beam managed to strike Chiaotzu directly, killing him on the spot and causing his body to fall down into the hole.

"Chiaotzu!" Yamcha yelled out as the smallest member of their group was killed. "Quick, Krillin, we need to help out Tien." He said as he rushed towards Shorty. "Wolf fang fist!" He yelled as his movements became swift like a hunting wolf. Yamcha lunged at Shorty with his fists.

Shorty, seeing the attack coming, kicked Tien away from him as he blocked every attack with ease. "Is this all you've got." He said, grabbing Yamcha's fist with ease. "If it is, then you should be disappointed in how weak you actually are." He said as he tossed Yamcha backwards and into Krillin and Tien.

The trio all stood up as they each prepared their signature attacks. The trio all launched off consecutive Kamehameha, Spirit Ball and Tri-Beam Cannons at the two Saiyans. The power of the blasts caught the two off guard and they were caught in the blast.

"Did, did we actually do it?" Krillin asked, unsure if it was actually over. "Did we actually win?"

"I think so, Krillin." Yamcha said as he wiped sweat away from his forehead. "Man, those two were strong. Chiaotzu and Potat had no chance at all." He said before they all heard the Saiyans laughing.

"Wh-what was that?" Krillin asked, hoping that it was just his imagination. However, before he could get an answer, he was pulled through the ground by one of the Saiyans.

"Krillin!" The two remaining warriors called out. Their cry to their friend was drowned out however by his screams of pain from the beating by the two Saiyans.

"They got Krillin." Tien said as his body tensed up. "And they'll get us too if we aren't careful."

* * *

Down beneath the hole where Potat fell into, the young half-Saiyan awoke from his surprise attack. "Uhh, where am I?" He asked himself as he clutched his head. After falling, he had hit his head on a nearby rock and it had started to bleed. He looked around his surroundings. But all he saw was rubble from what looked like a war. "The Saiyans!" He yelled out as he remembered about the duo that attacked him. He quickly jumped to his feet as he noticed the lifeless bodies of Chiaotzu and Krillin laying near him. "What have they done!" He yelled as anger built up inside of him.

Potat quickly flew up out of the hole, only to see Yamcha and Tien putting everything they had into a final stand. The duo put all of their remaining energy into consecutive Spirit Balls and Tri-Beam Cannons until both were too weak to move. The attacks did nothing to the Saiyans however and the duo were then quickly killed before anything else could happen.

Seeing the last of his friends killed set Potat off. He quickly flew above the two Saiyans lifted his hands above his head. Ki started to charge up in his hands until he swung them down towards the duo. "Volcanic Barrage!" He yelled as hundreds of Ki blasts exploded out of his hands just like molten rock flying out of a volcano.

"Well, one of them still has a little fight left in him." Shorty said as they braced themselves for the impact. "Should we make it interesting?"

"Let's." His partner replied. The duo decided not to dodge the attack and instead took it head on. Dust kicked up because of the explosion of all of the Ki blasts and Potat couldn't see a thing.

Potat quickly flew down towards the ground and awaited for the two Saiyans. "I know you're out there. An attack like that shouldn't do that much damage." He said calmly. Potat knew his strength was nowhere near these two Saiyans, but he was going to continue fighting until he couldn't any longer.

Hearing no response, Potat started to get nervous. He didn't know when the duo would appear, but he knew it would be when he least expected it. He stood there for a few minutes before planning his next move. Not thinking, he decided to try the same attack again, only to have the Saiyans appear from under the ground and strike him in his chin with their fists.

The blows sent the half-Saiyan flying backwards and landing on his back. He slowly got up onto his feet before stumbling back to his knees. His vision had become blurry now due to hitting his head again and he had a hard time standing up. He could only watch as the two Saiyans moved closer to him, knowing that he couldn't fight back at all. "Why, why do you two act this way?" He asked them, wanting to know why they were so cruel.

"Haven't you ever met a Saiyan before kid?" Shorty asked as he charged up an energy attack. "This is how all Saiyans are. We're nothing more than a warrior race meant on becoming the strongest no matter the cost. If it came down to it, I'd kill my own partner to become stronger."

Potat coughed up a little blood due to his injuries and then started to talk. "I've met plenty of Saiyans. I'm one myself." He told them, only to be laughed at by the duo.

"You, a Saiyan? Good joke, kid" Scarface said as he fired an energy blast into Potat's left arm. "You look nothing like a Saiyan. No tail, no armor, the only thing is the color of your hair and eyes."

"I am a Saiyan!" Potat yelled, frustrated that they didn't believe him. "My armor was destroyed and I like it better without it. My tail, however was cut off."

Hearing this actually caught the Saiyans' attention. "Scarface, we have a renegade in front of us."

"Yes, maybe we should teach him a lesson, Shorty." Scarface replied before the duo both thrust their fists through Potat's chest, killing him on the spot.

* * *

A bright light covered the five bodies of the Earth's warriors before they all reawakened back inside the pendulum room. "Am, am I dead?" Potat asked as he looked around the room.

"No, I think we're back at Kami's Lookout." Yamcha said as he looked around as well.

"So, how'd you all do?" Yajirobi asked. "All it looked like to me was that you were all standing there emotionless like zombies."

No one answered Yajirobi due to them all being in shock from their adventure. "So, we aren't dead?" Krillin asked no one in particular as he felt his body.

"No, your physical bodies stayed here while with the help of this room, your spirits made dream bodies which they used to travel to the dream like past." Mr. Popo explained to the group.

"How did you do!" Yajirobi yelled it this time, frustrated that no one answered him the first time. Everyone looked at each other, unsure how to answer the question.

"They all did excellent, Yajirobi." Kami said, answering for the group. "They all fought valiantly against a very strong opponent." He said before becoming even more serious. "However, the two Saiyans on their way now are more than twice as strong as the ones you faced today."

"Twice as strong?" Everyone but Potat asked back. They all received a reassuring nod from Potat, proving that Kami wasn't exaggerating.

"I understand if any of you would like to leave now. Believe me, there would be no dishonor in doing so." Kami told the group after seeing their reactions.

"No way am I quitting." Yamcha said to Kami. "Even if it means training in this room for twenty-four hours a day, I'll be ready for when they arrive." He said, as the others all agreed with him. Potat however wasn't as quick to respond, but no one noticed it.

"Now, let's head back there again!" Tien said as he got ready to head back. Everyone but Potat got back onto the circle and prepared to leave. "Potat, you're not coming this time?" Tien asked once he noticed that Potat wasn't with them.

Needing to think up of an excuse, Potat made up the first thing that he could. "Well, I need to go to the bathroom and I don't want to make any of you wait for me. So while that's happening, I'll train at the Lookout." He said, lying to everyone in the room.

Kami, however, wasn't fooled by Potat and wondered what must have happened back on Planet Vegeta. _"What happened to you, Potat? What exactly did you see when you traveled to the past."_

* * *

Elsewhere, Gohan was still surviving on his own. The boy had begun getting used to surviving by himself ever since he transformed into a Giant Ape. Since that day, Gohan had started to control his Ki to the point where he could fire small energy blasts that were strong enough to start small fires.

While Earth's warriors were off training in the pendulum room, Gohan was doing his daily routine. The young half-Saiyan started every day by collecting nuts and berries from the nearby trees which he would then eat by himself. Today was different however in the since that Gohan would have something different for breakfast. While enjoying his bowl of berries, Gohan felt as if someone was watching him. When he looked around, he noticed the dinosaur from earlier in his training staring right at him. "Oh, hi there. You're the same one from before." The child said, recognizing the dinosaur by the marks on its face.

"Roarrr!" The dinosaur yelled as it lunged at Gohan. This time, the child wasn't scared and instead jumped away from the dinosaur with ease. Gohan watched as the dinosaur crashed into the ground once again, failing to eat Gohan for its meal. Instead of running away, Gohan pulled out the sword he was given by Piccolo and sliced down on the dinosaur's tail. The blade sliced through it cleanly, giving Gohan a nice big piece of meat for breakfast.

Gohan stared at his sword which had a nice thick piece of dinosaur attached to it. "Oh boy, something other than meat today." Gohan said as he looked at the dinosaur. "Hopefully your tail will grow back." He then walked off with the piece of meat on his sword.

The young boy grabbed a few pieces of wood and started a fire with a Ki blast from his hand. Gohan then took his time cooking the meat properly before eating it. Unknown to the boy, Piccolo was watching him from afar.

The demon had a smirk on his face as he watched the young boy proceed along with his training faster than he expected. "The boy seems to be handling this well. He's far exceeded my expectations, in what I thought would take him six months actually took a little more than three months." Piccolo then folded his arms as if he finally decided on something. "Well then, it's settled. Starting tomorrow, his true training begins." He said as he flew off to get some last minute training by himself before he had to start training Gohan. _"Maybe this boy is extremely special when it comes to fighting."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

On Snake Way, however, not everything was going well for Goku. The warrior had spent all of his time running down the lengthy passage since the day he died. Despite this, it seemed as though he still hadn't made it that far down Snake Way.

"Phew." Goku said as he took a breath. "I guess when someone tells you that it's one million kilometers long, they aren't exaggerating." He said as he sat down to catch his breath. "It's funny, even though I'm dead, I still get hungry. I hope King Kai has plenty of food at his place." He said, standing up and stretching. "Well, that was long enough. Time to get going." Goku said as he started to sprint down the pathway.

As he was running a new idea came to Goku. _"Why don't I just jump across the gaps, it'll save so much time."_ He thought as he looked at the distance between the ledges. Deciding to try it, Goku started to jump across the gaps. This worked out as he managed to reduce the distance he needed to run. However, after a while Goku started to get sloppy and accidently missed a ledge, causing him to slip off of Snake Way. Immediately after his foot fell off, the clouds surrounding Snake Way formed hands as they started to reach for his body.

Goku grabbed onto the side of Snake Way to keep himself from falling into Hell. Unfortunately, Goku grabbed onto the spikes that line all the way down the pathway, causing pain to run through his body and make him let go. Goku felt his whole body start to be pulled down and decided to do a last resort effort for himself.

Quickly, Goku cupped his hands as he pulled them back towards his body. "Ka.. Me.. Ha.. Me.. Ha!" He yelled as he thrusted his hands forward and released the energy wave. The force of the Kamehameha pushed Goku back up and over the edge of Snake Way and back onto the pathway. Once he was able to relax, Goku wiped the sweat from his forehead and thought about what happened. "Phew. That was close. If I fell down there, then there would be no way back up. I guess I'll just have to be more careful from now on." Goku said as he started running back down the pathway.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, chapter 3 is finished sooner than I expected. This is a shorter chapter than the other two. I don't want to go too far into the trainings yet so I stopped it where I did. Potat will have a little personal struggle over seeing how all Saiyans on Planet Vegeta acted. Potat had only known Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz. Out of all of them, he really only knows his dad and just thought that Nappa and Raditz were forced to do what they did. I changed Gohan's six months to three months for a reason. Unfortunately, I don't really know what to do with Goku until he reaches King Kai's planet which will either be next chapter or chapter 5.**

 **TheRealDeal44: No, they will not train under 10x gravity. As this chapter points out, Potat knows nothing about his people or planet.**

 **Next time, Gohan's training begins to get serious as Piccolo isn't holding back at all. On Kami's Lookout, not everything is going as well for the other half-Saiyan who is struggling with his own personal problems. While all of this is going on, Goku continues his trek down Snake Way in hope of meeting King Kai.**


	4. The End of Snake Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Dragon Ball Z**

 **Last time, the Earth's warriors traveled back in time to visit Planet Vegeta and fought two Saiyans. The combined efforts of the warriors was no match as the two Saiyans defeated them with ease. Elsewhere, Piccolo observed Gohan and believed that he was ready for serious training despite it only being three months into the survival portion of his training.**

* * *

"Come on!" Piccolo yelled as he blocked a punch from Gohan. "You call that an attack, I'd expect more from you!" He said, catching Gohan's right fist and tossing him away.

The young boy jumped onto his feet as he continued the barrage of attacks. Punch after punch was thrown at the Demon King without any noticeable damage happening. Gohan continued on as he aimed right at Piccolo's chest with his attacks. Piccolo however managed to block every attack easily with just one arm.

Seeing that this wasn't working, Gohan jumped backwards to give himself some space from Piccolo. Once he landed, Gohan pushed off of his back leg with all his might as he extended his left leg forward. As Gohan approached the Demon King, Piccolo vanished from his sight. Gohan's attack continued going forward until he crashed into a small boulder.

One he shook the rubble off of himself, Gohan looked around for his teacher but was unable to find him. "Wh-where did he go?" He said, looking around the open area. "He disappeared!" He stated, shocked that Piccolo moved that fast.

"Look behind you." Piccolo said calmly as he kicked Gohan square in the back. The young boy tumbled forward as he was caught off guard by the kick.

He quickly recovered as he faced where Piccolo was now standing. Holding his head, Gohan started to talk with his teacher. "No fair. You moved too fast for me to see anything." He said, whining to his teacher.

"Don't look, feel!" Piccolo yelled back. "Remember, feel for your opponent's presence." He said before disappearing and reappearing behind Gohan again. He then swiftly punched Gohan forward before vanishing again.

"How am I supposed to feel for your energy when you don't give me a chance?" Gohan started to ask before being shot by two energy beams launched from Piccolo's eyes.

"If you have time to complain, you have time to feel out your enemy and dodge." He said, trying to toughen Gohan up.

"But, I'm tired. We've trained every day for the past three months." Gohan said as he brushed dirt off of himself. "Can we at least rest for a little?"

Piccolo looked at him with a disgusted look. "Maybe I was wrong about you." He said before walking away. "I believed that you were ready to train early. We have less than six months to train for the Saiyans and you want to rest. Listen kid, I tried to help you, but it isn't working out." He said before flying up into the air. "I'll be back in few months to see if you're ready then."

Gohan started to become nervous. He didn't want to be alone again. "No, please, don't go. I'll try harder!" He called out as tears started to form in his eyes. "Please, I don't want to be alone again." He then instinctively placed his hands over his head as he charged up an attack. "Masanko!" He yelled as the powerful Ki attack flew in front of Piccolo, stopping him from leaving.

" _Well, I guess he does have some fight in him. That blast was pretty strong."_ Piccolo thought as he turned around towards Gohan. The Demon King quickly flew down towards the ground until he was face to face with the young boy.

Seeing Piccolo look upset made Gohan nervous. "I-I'm sorry Piccolo. J-Just don't leave." He said, trying to hold back tears in his eyes. "I'll do whatever you say."

Piccolo's expression didn't change a bit. He stared at the boy with observant eyes. He noticed just how exhausted the boy was. He was putting everything he had into this training. "Fine, I'll stay. But, you have to do everything I say, exactly like I say." He said while walking over to a rock. "We'll begin after a short break."

Gohan's nervousness left him and was replaced with a look of joy. He ran over to the area where Piccolo was sitting and sat down on the ground. "Thank you, Piccolo." He said, smiling at the Demon.

"Don't get the wrong idea." He replied, giving Gohan an intimidating stare. "I'm only doing this so you don't die of exhaustion. What point would it be to make you stronger than the Saiyans, only to have you die before they get here." He said, not changing the expression on his face.

* * *

Up on Snake Way, Goku was still running. "Man, how much further is this place. At this rate, I'll reach King Kai after the Saiyans make it to Earth." He said while panting down the path. Finally, after a few more minutes or running, Goku noticed something strange with the path. "Wait, is that?" He asked himself before reaching it. "It is! I finally reached the end of Snake Way!" He cried out triumphantly, only to notice there was nobody there. "But, where's King Kai?" He asked himself as he looked around, only to see a planet off in the distance. He jumped into the air to get a better view of the planet. "That must be his home." Goku said as he noticed a little home on the planet. To his surprise, Goku was starting to be pulled into the planet. "What's happening!?" He cried out as he was pulled down onto the planet and crashed on its surface.

Goku went to stand up, but noticed that the gravity was significantly stronger than on Earth's. "It's harder to move here. Now, where's King Kai?" He asked himself as he continued struggling to fully stand up.

Out of nowhere, a monkey started to walk around the planet with ease. He was shaking his hands up above his head as he walked freely around.

" _That must be King Kai."_ Goku thought as he tried walking over towards the monkey. "He-hello there, King Kai." Goku said, introducing himself. "My name is Goku and I traveled here to train under you."

The monkey responded by continuing to hold his arms above his head and walk around the planet. He didn't pay much attention to Goku's introduction at all.

"I see, King Kai. This must be part of your training." Goku said as he copied the monkey's movements. He followed the monkey around the planet until his attention was caught by a new voice.

"I thought I've seen it all. What are you doing exactly?" The man asked. He was blue with large antennas on his head.

"Oh, hi there." Goku said as followed the monkey. "I'm here to train under King Kai."

"Well, then why are you following the monkey around?" He asked the visitor. "I'm King Kai. I'll introduce myself with a joke. My uncle is so large that when he sits around the house, he sits around the whole house." He said, breaking out into laughter. "So, what did you think of my joke?"

"Wait! You're King Kai, then who is this?" Goku asked as he walked towards King Kai. "I thought the monkey was King Kai."

"Nope, that's Bubbles." He replied quickly. _"I should try another joke with this guy."_ He thought to himself as he watched Goku struggle with the gravity. "Do you have pig's feet? If you do, then you should cover them up with shoes."

Goku didn't understand what King Kai was doing and just stared at him with a blank expression. He watched as King Kai was waiting for any signs of a reaction to the joke.

"Go home. I can't train anyone who doesn't have a good sense of humor." The Kai told Goku, disappointed that his joke wasn't funny.

"Wait, What!" Goku yelled out, shocked by King Kai's remark. "I need to train under you, otherwise the Saiyans will kill everyone."

"Don't care." He replied back. "I already told you, I don't train people that lack a sense of humor."

Seeing no other way to get on King Kai's good side, Goku started to laugh at the joke. "Oh, that's a good one. Hahahaha. It took me a minute to understand it, but you're a comedic genius." He said, playing to King Kai's ego.

"Well, I guess you do know good jokes. You're just slow to react to them." He said before pointing at Goku. "Now, to train under me, you must make me laugh."

"What!?" Goku cried out, confused by the statement. "But, I'm not a comedian. I don't even read comic books!" He cried out, causing King Kai to burst out with laughter.

"Oh that's good. Hahaha." He said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Comedians, reading comic books. I'll have to use that one sometime." He said before composing himself. "Alright, you pass. We'll begin your training to be a comedian."

"I'm not here to be a comedian." Goku said as he stared at the man before him. "I came for martial arts training."

"You should have told me that before. Now, as you've already noticed, this planet is extremely small but has a greater gravity than Earth's. I want to see how high you can jump." King Kai said to Goku.

Goku quickly jumped up into the air. His distance was impressive for anyone, but Goku was disappointed in the results. "Man, that's all? I can jump way higher on Earth." He said as he looked at King Kai.

"Okay, that was good. Now, let's see how long you have until the Saiyans arrive." He said as he stared off into space. "Hmm, these are Saiyans and they're pretty strong too. You have about 158 days until they arrive. Now, your first part of the training is to catch Bubbles." He said pointing to the monkey before it took off.

"But, I can barely move on this planet." Goku whined to King Kai. "Isn't there something else I can do?"

"Nope." King Kai said while shaking his head. "If you want to continue training, catch Bubbles and then we'll move onto the next step. It'll help your body get accustomed to the gravity here." He said as he sat down at a table. "Now go!" He told the Saiyan as he thought to himself. _"Perhaps this is the student I have been waiting for. The one where I can teach the Kaio-Ken to. The technique that I have never been able to master myself."_

"Alright, I'm going." Goku said as he chased after the monkey. No matter how fast Goku moved, Bubbles was always able to outrun him. Goku dove for the monkey countless times and each time Bubbles jumped out of the way with ease. "Aw, I'll never catch Bubbles."

"Well then, head home." King Kai told him. "You'll be fine without my training."

"No, I need your training. Like I said before, two powerful Saiyans are on their way to Earth right now." Goku said as he took off his weighted clothing. "Ah, much better. I can move much more freely now." He said as he stretched out his body before continuing to chase Bubbles.

" _Hmm. Waited clothing already?"_ King Kai thought as he watched Goku move faster than he was before. After a while, Goku was still unable to catch Bubbles and was panting in front of King Kai.

"Even with the extra weight removed, he's still too fast for me." Goku said as he caught his breath. "I don't think I can catch him in time."

"If you can't catch him then you can't advance in your training." King Kai said from his lounge chair. "Just head home now."

Before Goku could respond, his stomach let out a growl to tell everyone that it was hungry. "Before I do anything else, can have some lunch?"

"Man that was good, King Kai." Goku said after finishing off his last dish. "I'm stuffed. Well, time to try and catch Bubbles again." He said before being stopped by King Kai.

"Goku, I want you to wear those weighted clothing when you chase Bubbles. It will be more beneficial to you this way." He said, pointing at the pile of clothes Goku had left when he first chased Bubbles. "My planet isn't the only one where the gravity is greater than Earth's. The Saiyans come from a planet where their gravity is 10x Earth's gravity."

"10x!" Goku remarked back to King Kai. "Well then, it's a good thing I'm a Saiyan also." He said before throwing his weighted clothes back on and chasing Bubbles.

* * *

Back on Earth, Piccolo continued his training of Gohan and every day the half-Saiyan was growing stronger. "Good, continue you're attack. Don't hold anything back!" He said, urging Gohan on.

"Like this?" The child asked as he faked a punch from his right hand, only to uppercut Piccolo with his left. After the attack, Gohan continued his barrage of punches at Piccolo, hoping to find an opening. _"I need to grow stronger. For my daddy and for Piccolo!"_ He thought to himself as his punches started to grow in strength.

" _Good, he's becoming much stronger since the day we started. Perhaps at this rate he'll be ready to fight the Saiyans."_ He thought as he blocked each punch. Piccolo saw an opening in Gohan's attack and took the chance, countering each of his blows with his own. Eventually he was starting to get the upper hand and pushed Gohan back into a defensive stance. "You call that a defense!?" Piccolo yelled out at the boy. Piccolo jumped backwards as he fired off a few Ki blasts at the boy, curious to see what he would do.

Gohan watched the blasts come his way before jumping out of the way of them. He then used the dust they kicked up to his advantage, hiding in it while charging up his attack. After a few minutes, a light could be seen from the dust giving away his location.

"Found you." Piccolo said as he appeared behind the boy. To his surprise, Gohan jumped forwards while performing a front flip.

Now facing Piccolo, Gohan launched the attack he had been charging up. "Masanko!" He yield as the yellow beam struck Piccolo in the chest. The blast wasn't strong enough to hurt Piccolo badly, he was just caught off guard by the boy's ability to adapt. "So-sorry, Piccolo." Gohan said, not sure if Piccolo was upset at him.

Noticing the boy's demeanor change, Piccolo realized that Gohan had been using some of his hidden power without even knowing. "Gohan, do you know what you just did?" He asked the boy.

"No, but was it wrong?" He asked, not knowing what Piccolo would do.

"You were finally able to sense my presence instead of looking for me with your eyes. Remember that feeling you had from before and use it from now on." He said before walking away. "Come on, we're done for the night."

The duo sat down at their campsite, not too far away from the field they trained in and rested for the night. They sat in silence as they watched the fire start to die down, before Gohan broke it. "Piccolo, is it true that you fought with my father before?"

"Yes, Kid." He said, remembering back to their fight at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. "We fought with everything we both had, neither one of us wanting to lose. Your father managed to get the upper hand by surprising me at the end however and won. It was the best fight I've ever had. Since then I've trained with only one goal on my mind, to defeat Goku. Once the Saiyans are done with, I plan on getting back to that goal." He said, explaining about his desire to kill his student's father.

"I think you don't really mean it." Gohan told Piccolo, shocking his teacher. "You're just like us, really nice deep down but you don't want to admit it. My daddy always said that you were nice and I believe him. In fact, by this point you're like my uncle." Gohan said, smiling at the thought. "Ya, you're like my big green uncle."

Piccolo wasn't enjoying the kid's banter and had enough of it. "Shut up and go to sleep!" He said, yelling at Gohan. "Tomorrow is going to be your hardest day yet. I'll push you so hard, you'll think everything before it was for a baby!"

Gohan, seeing how Piccolo was immediately laid down on the ground and shut his eyes. _"No need to get him upset anymore. Even if it's a front."_ Gohan thought to himself, seeing how Piccolo was changing from the day they met.

* * *

Forty days and forty nights passed by as Goku tried to catch Bubbles, but on the forty-first day, he managed to catch Bubbles. "I've got you now, Bubbles." He said, lunging for the monkey. To Bubbles' surprise, he was being held in Goku's hands unable to run away. "Hey, King Kai, I caught Bubbles. Now we can continue, right?" He asked as he walked up to his newest teacher with the monkey in his hands.

"Yes, but first let's check in on your Saiyans." He said before searching for the duo. "Okay, you have about four months here before they arrive on Earth."

"What, that's it!?" Goku asked, thinking that it wouldn't be enough time.

"Relax, that amount of time is like thousands of years training under me. We have plenty of time." King Kai said, reassuring Goku. "Now, both of these Saiyans are stronger than me. So, we need to get you to at least be stronger than I am currently."

"Alright, so you think we can do that?" Goku asked his teacher.

"Yes. Besides, they won't beat you once I teach you my two techniques." King Kai said, teasing he warrior about the Kaio-Ken and his greatest technique, the Spirit Bomb. "So, you think you're ready? Do you think you can handle the training!?" He asked, receiving a head nod from Goku. "These techniques require someone to be the best! The greatest fighter in the universe. Physically and mentally, the best at everything."

"I'm ready!" Goku replied with enthusiasm, his fist raised in the air.

"Great." King Kai replied as he faced his house. "But, let's have some lunch first." He said, walking into the house.

Hearing this request from King Kai, Goku fell over from his shock. "If you say so, King Kai, but I'd rather get right to training." He said as he followed the teacher into his house.

* * *

Back on Earth, Earth's warriors had all completed their training under Kami, having now passed him themselves. "I must congratulate all of you." Kami began as he looked at the seven fighters in front of him. "You have all trained extremely hard up here in preparation for the Saiyans. Now I must tell all of you with great joy that I have nothing left to teach you, you have all surpassed me in strength."

"Wow, we're stronger than Kami himself." Master Roshi said, as he looked around. "No one would believe me however. They'd say 'no way is a lecherous old man above God.' And then probably hit me." He said jokingly.

"Um, Kami." Yajirobi called out as he tugged on his weighted clothing. "Do we have to continue wearing this weighted clothing, or can we take it off?"

"You may do whatever you want to once you leave the Lookout. It is up to each of you to continue your respective training however. The Saiyans will be here in around three months and I could not ask for anyone else to protect this planet." He said told before giving them all a reassuring head nod. "Not only will your combined strength be there, but so will Goku, Piccolo and Gohan all of whom have been training themselves. I wish you the best of luck in these upcoming times." He said before walking into the Lookout.

Krillin was the first to get ready. "I'm going to bring Master Roshi back to Kame house before I continue my training." He said as he picked up the Turtle Hermit. "You'd think he'd learn to fly by now." Krillin said, teasing the old man. The duo then took off, leaving everyone else on the lookout.

"Well, I'm not hanging around any longer than I need to." Yajirobi said as he headed towards the edge of the lookout. "See ya." He said before continuing. "Maybe." He then climbed down from the lookout until he was at Korin's tower. Once there he pulled out his hover car and flew in it the rest of the way down.

"I better be going to." Yamcha said as floated up into the sky. "I'm going to go check up on Bulma and Puar, see how many Dragon Balls they have. Then it's off to train." He said before looking at Potat. "Hey, Potat, don't forget what I told you." He said before flying off.

The lookout now only had Potat, Tien and Chiaotzu left on it. "Well, Chiaotzu, I guess it's our turn to leave." He said to his best friend before they floated up into the sky. "Potat, take care and we'll see you again soon!" He yelled out as they flew off.

Seeing that Potat was the only one remaining at the Lookout, Mr. Popo approached him. "Potat, why haven't you left like the others? The training here is complete, you can leave."

Potat looked at him sheepishly. "Well, you see," He started his sentence before he was interrupted by his stomach growling.

"My, you Saiyans are all alike." Mr. Popo teased the young boy. "Goku was just like you when he was a boy, actually, he still acts that way. Why don't we get something to eat and then you can tell me what's wrong." The assistant told Potat as he brought him to the kitchen. "Now, sit right there while I make something up real quick."

Potat wasn't really listening to Mr. Popo, instead he was still thinking about what he said earlier. _"'You Saiyans are all alike'. He's right. I'm no better than those Saiyans from the past, or Nappa and Vegeta. Even if I'm only a half-Saiyan, all I'm good for is destroying. I'm a monster."_ He sat there thinking while Mr. Popo finished making a meal.

"We're all finished now, Potat. If you don't mind coming with me." Mr. Popo said as they walked through the lookout until they were in the banquet hall. "My, it will be quiet again now that everyone is gone. I know Kami won't admit it, but I think he truly enjoyed the company." He said as he placed Potat's meal on the table. "Now, eat up before it gets cold."

Potat just looked at the food. His stomach was telling him to dig into it, but he couldn't make himself eat. His mind was still thinking about those two Saiyans. It had been almost six months since they used the pendulum room, but he still couldn't shake the fact that they were right.

"Hmm. I'll be right back." Mr. Popo said before leaving the room. Before Potat even noticed, he was back with Kami. "Just like I told you, Kami. I think something is wrong with him. I'm worried Kami, maybe he's too young to fight."

Kami didn't say a word, instead he walked up to the half-Saiyan and placed his hand on Potat's head. Immediately he received visions of what happened when they used the Pendulum room and what has been going on with Potat. "I understand now Mr. Popo. This is something that neither of us can fix without Potat's help." He said before sitting next to Potat. "Listen, Potat, despite what you have been told and seen, not all Saiyans are monsters. You may not believe me, but look at the facts. Goku, a Saiyan himself has fought time and time again to protect lives. He's even training to defeat his own kind."

Potat looked up from the plate of food in front of him. "But, I'm not like my uncle. I never received a bump on my head. I witnessed the acts by those Saiyans in the past. I even transformed into a monster and almost killed my friends." He said, tears forming in his eyes.

"No, Potat, you are not the monster. Even Goku couldn't control the transformation. I remember the last time he transformed up here. It was about a year before the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. He destroyed everything. I actually removed his tail permanently because of it, but he didn't mind. Now, you must promise me, that no matter what happens, you will always be yourself. No matter who or what, I guarantee you that no one will make you into a monster." Kami said, bringing Potat back to his cheerful self a little.

"R-really?" He asked, wiping the tears from his face. "Y-you promise that only I will choose the path I head down?"

"Yes Potat, but not everyone is proud of every choice they make. Look at myself, I created King Piccolo and he destroyed a good portion of the Earth. Luckily, the people on this planet managed to overcome the tragedy and rebuild, but I have never let myself forget that moment." Kami said before changing the subject. "Know, why didn't you leave like the others?"

"W-well, I don't have anywhere else to go right now." He said, wiping the last of the tears away from his face. "I was hoping to stay here until the Saiyans arrive. That way I can still train under you and Mr. Popo."

"That can be arraigned easily." Kami said, giving the boy a warm smile. "But, I think to show you're new life here, you might want a new name. A name that follows your family's naming, one to show that you fight for people and for the Earth."

"Do either of you have one in mind?" Potat asked, he had never thought about changing his name before.

"I actually do. To follow your uncle's family, I was thinking something along the lines of Gokai." Kami said, surprising the boy.

"Gokai?" He asked back, listening to how it sounded as it rolled off his tongue. "I like it, but why that?"

"Well, when written out, the Go- can be translated as to understand and the –Kai can be translated to fire. This way, people will learn to understand the fire that burns inside of you. The fire that will protect people. So, what do you think?"

"I love it!" Gokai said as he faced his food. The young half-Saiyan quickly ate everything off the plate before running back outside.

"Kami, Goku never transformed up here." Mr. Popo said, seeing through Kami's lie. "Is the Guardian of Earth lying?"

Kami laughed at the accusation before answering. "Sometimes a white lie is the only way to help lift someone's spirit." Kami then stood up before following behind Gokai. "Come, Mr. Popo. We should help the boy finish his training."

* * *

"So, Krillin, do you think we have a real shot at winning this?" Master Roshi asked his pupil. "I mean, we finished all of Kami's training but I still have an ominous feeling."

"Everything will go fine as long as we all keep up on our training." Krillin said as he touched down on the shore of Kame house. "That includes you, Master Roshi." Krillin told his teacher.

"Don't worry about little old me." Master Roshi said as he walked into his home. "I'll be doing my exercises to stay in shape."

Krillin sighed at the Hermit's response. He knew exactly what Master Roshi meant by exercises. _"Hopefully, he does some serious training as well."_ He thought as he flew away from the island. "I'll be back here in around two months, master!" He yelled over his shoulder as he flew off into the distance.

* * *

Yamcha had reached West City in no time at all. After Kami's training, he was much faster at flying than he was before. In no time he saw the outline of Capsule Corporation and flew right for it. Touching down in the front yard, Yamcha walked up to the front door and pressed the doorbell. In no time the door opened and to his surprise, objects were being thrown at him. "B-Bulma, what are you doing!?"

Bulma was throwing everything she could at her boyfriend. "This is what happens when none of you tell Chi-Chi what happened to her family. After you guys all left, she came over to Kame house before I could leave." She said, managing to hit Yamcha in the face with a book. "She didn't exactly take the news well and I was stuck alone with her!"

"Bulma, I'm sorry!" Yamcha said as he pushed his way through the flying objects. "We were just so excited by training under Kami that we rushed out of there without thinking. Now, doesn't this mean anything to you, I came to check up on you before I started training alone by myself for the next three months." He said, trying to walk up to Bulma and give her a hug.

Bulma walked around Yamcha, still upset at him. "Don't think you're getting off that easily. Besides, I'm still upset about you cheating on me last year!"

"What! This again, I already told you, you have the wrong image!" Yamcha said, frustrated at Bulma now. "We were in a crowded department store during a sale and she got pushed into me. I tripped and she ended up on top of me on the store's furniture. I wouldn't have been there if you didn't drag me along just to carry your bags." Yamcha said before dropping the subject. "So, did you get the Dragon Balls?"

Bulma didn't even respond to Yamcha about him cheating, and immediately answered his question about the Dragon Balls. "I collected six of the seven so far, but I plan on leaving tomorrow with Puar and Oolong to get the last one."

"Great, that's the reliable Bulma I know." Yamcha said as he ran out the door.

* * *

"There it is, Chiaotzu." Tien said as they descended towards their house. "It's been a while since we've been home."

"Tien, can we have some lunch before we resume training?" Chiaotzu asked as he ran towards the door. "I can make some really good soup." He said, opening the door to their capsule home.

Before Tien could answer, the duo were on the ground dodging gun shots. "Just where have you two been!?" A raspy voice yelled as the gun shots ceased. A woman walked over to them. She was dressed in a black shirt and green pants. "So, are you going to answer me, or do I need to jumpstart your memory!?" She said as she loaded her machine gun.

"Hi, Launch." Tien said as he stood up off the ground. "W-we left you a note so you'd know where we went." He said, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Ya, we left one on the table before leaving." Chiaotzu added to Tien's statement.

Launch fired a few rounds into the ceiling of the house. "Don't feed me that. The note said that something bad happened and you would be back soon." She said as she pointed the gun at Tien. "So, what's her name?"

"E-excuse me?" Tien asked as he pushed the gun away from his body. "I didn't see anyone like that."

"Oh really? Usually when someone says 'be back soon', it doesn't take over eight months to get back!" She argued back as she pointed the gun again.

Tien sighed as he looked at Chiaotzu for help. The duo both knew that the only way they were getting out of this was if Launch sneezed. "Well, what happened was Goku was killed-" he began only to be cut off by Launch.

"Who did it? Was it that Piccolo creep, I knew we should have killed him a while ago." She said, shooting the last of her rounds. "He better hope I never see him or-" she said before Tien interrupted her.

"No!" He yelled, stopping her outburst. "We found out that Goku's from outer space and is an alien. His brother came here looking for him and they fought. Goku sacrificed himself to beat his brother, but now two more are coming to destroy Earth. Chiaotzu, Yamcha and the others have all been training for the past eight months preparing for them." He said, gasping for air by the end of his sentence.

"Like you expect me to believe something that ridiculous." Launch said as she laughed at Tien's statement. Sighing, she gave in. "Then again, you're not the one to make something up like that so it must be true." Launch then walked into the kitchen and signaled for them to follow. "I'm guessing you two came back because you're hungry, is that it?" She asked, receiving a head nod from Chiaotzu but nothing from Tien. Sighing once again she pulled some leftovers out. "What am I going to do with you two?"

" _Launch seems to be taking this easier than I thought."_ Tien thought to himself as Chiaotzu and himself sat down at the table. Once Launch placed a plate at his spot, he picked up his utensils and started to eat. "Thank you." He said to the woman, unsure of what to say to her without setting her off.

* * *

"Splendid, Goku. I never dared to hope that you could master the Spirit Bomb this quickly." King Kai told his newest student. "Now remember, the Spirit Bomb is a technique that allows you to borrow energy from everything, whether it's animate or inanimate. If you could draw that much energy from a planet this size, imagine the size off the Bomb on Earth." He said, picturing the Spirit Bomb, Goku formed minutes earlier. "What I'm trying to say is be careful or you might destroy the planet you're trying to save. Do not use the technique unless it's a last resort and even then, you may only use it once." King Kai demanded of his student.

"That won't be a problem." Goku said, reassuring his teacher. "The Kaio-Ken should be more than enough."

"Good. Our training is now complete." King Kai said as he walked across his yard. "The fight with the Saiyans has finally come. They should be arriving on Earth sometime tomorrow and-" He said, stopping himself once he realized what he said. "Damn it! I forgot to factor in the time it would take you to travel back down Snake Way!"

"What! I thought you were just going to teleport me back to Earth!" Goku said, not believing what he just heard. "It took me half a year to get down that path. By the time I get back, the fight will have been over for a while."

"Don't worry Goku, at your speed you should make the trip in two days' time." He said, not helping Goku relax at all.

"But, that will still make me one day late." Goku said, doing the math in his head. "The Earth will be destroyed!"

King Kai started to sweat since he realized his mistake. "Ok, so I messed up. But now isn't the time to worry. Tell your friends to wish you back to life now with the Dragon Balls!" King Kai said as he walked towards Goku. "Just place a hand on my shoulder and concentrate on the person you want to talk to."

"Like this?" Goku asked as he placed a hand on King Kai. _"Ok, concentrate."_ Goku thought to himself as he thought of Bulma. _"Bulma... Bulma! Can you hear me? It's Goku."_ He said through King Kai's link.

Bulma was with Puar and Oolong in her backyard when she heard his voice. "Goku? Goku, where are you?" She asked out loud.

"See Puar, all this stress is making Bulma go crazy." Oolong told his fellow shapeshifter.

" _I'm still in otherworld on King Kai's planet. I'm talking through a link he set up for me."_ He explained to his oldest friend. _"Have you been able to collect all of the Dragon Balls?"_

"Ya, we got the last one about two months ago. Puar, Oolong and myself collected them while everyone else was off training for the Saiyans." She said, giving Goku the answer he was hoping for.

" _Great! Can you summon Shenron immediately and wish me back to life. The Saiyans will be arriving tomorrow."_ He explained as quickly as possible.

"What! The Saiyans are coming, but they shouldn't get here for almost another month!" Bulma said, shocked by the news. "Ok, I'll make the wish immediately." She said before running off to get the Dragon Balls.

"While we wait, Goku, I'll make you some new clothes." King Kai said as a beam of energy shot out of his antennas. Goku's old clothes immediately were fixed of their damage.

"Wow, you fixed my clothes." He said as he inspected the new gi. "You even left the Turtle School symbol on it.

"I left your old master's symbol on the front and I put my symbol on the back." He said, pointing out the large 'Kaio' on Goku's back.

* * *

Back on Earth, Bulma had already summoned the Dragon and he was waiting for a wish to be requested. "You have disturbed my slumber! State your wish!" The Dragon said as he waited for someone to speak.

"Um, could you maybe destroy the Saiyans that are on their way?" Oolong asked nervously.

"So, you want to leave Goku dead!?" Bulma yelled towards Oolong.

The pig quickly covered his tracks. "Of course not. I just thought we could use the next wish on him, next year."

Before the conversation continued, Shenron interrupted. "That wish cannot be made. Since I was created by Kami, I cannot grant a wish that is above his power. Now state your wish!"

"We wish for Goku to be revived!" Bulma yelled up to the Dragon with confidence.

Shenron's eyes glowed red for a second before fading. "Your wish has been granted." Shenron said before the seven balls floated up into the sky. The dragon disappeared as the seven balls scattered all across the planet, going to sleep for another year.

* * *

Out in the wasteland, Gohan and Piccolo noticed the change from daytime to nighttime as well. "It was day just a minute ago, then night and now it's day again. That's strange." Gohan said as he looked at Piccolo for answers.

"Your father's friends must have summoned the dragon to revive him." Piccolo explained to the young child. "That means your dad is alive again." He said before realizing what that meant. "And the Saiyans are closer than we thought! That means they'll be here sometime tomorrow!"

* * *

Back in otherworld, Goku's halo finally vanished. "Good, your halo is gone." King Kai said as he watched it disappear before his eyes. "Now get going. But remember, the enemy is more powerful and evil than you think. Stay on your guard at all times." He said before adding. "Also, don't think you can just come back life again."

"I know!" Goku replied as he headed towards the part of the planet closest to Snake Way. "You can only come back to life once, but I'll give it my all. Thank you for the training and if I ever die, I'll visit you again." He said as he jumped off the planet.

Goku started to sprint down Snake Way until he felt comfortable enough to fly as fast as he could. "I've got no time to waste. I have to hurry back for the other. Hang on until I get there guys." He said to himself as he raced down Snake Way.

* * *

 **The training for the Saiyans is over. I thought about continuing for one more chapter, but decided that four chapters of buildup was enough. About Potat's name change, that was planned. Gokai is kind of a play on the Japanese kanji spelling of fire. According to Wikipedia (sorry if it's wrong) it can be spelt either Hi or Ka so I dropped the h in –Hi and placed the I at the end of –Ka. Animals, capable of movement and full of forceful energy, are primary examples of ka objects. (From Wikipedia) -Bodily, ka represents our metabolism and body heat, and in the mental and emotional realms, it represents drive and passion.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reads this and please review and let me know who you want to see survive the Saiyan Saga.**

 **Next time, the two Saiyans arrive on Earth ahead of schedule and Earth's warriors race to meet up with them. Once the two sides meet, the battle for Earth begins.**


	5. The Saiyans Arrived Fight the Saibamen!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Dragon Ball Z.**

 **Last time, Goku finally reached the end of Snake Way. After passing King Kai's tests, Goku started his training with him. Elsewhere, Gohan and Piccolo continued training while the other fighters finished their training under Kami. After realizing the Saiyans were only a day away, Goku was brought back to life and began his journey back down Snake Way.**

* * *

Around mid-day of the following day, two round objects were seen flying into the Earth's atmosphere. The two objects continued their descent towards the ground. The pod like objects gained speed as they broke through the atmosphere, eventually catching on fire. The two pods continued downwards until crashing into the street of a crowded city.

People gathered around the two objects, curious to see what happened. "Wh-what happened? Were... those... bombs?" One person asked as they walked closer.

"It looks like it fell out of the sky!" Another person stated as they checked the area for any more damage.

"You're right." A third citizen said, they then quickly noticed a second object. "There's a second one over here!" The pods opened up to reveal two people. "There's someone inside them!"

The first man was a shorter person. He had black hair that stood firmly upwards and was spiky. On his body was similar armor like the one Raditz had, but of a different color. He also had a scouter on his face. His armor was white around his chest and a shade of light brown everywhere else. He also had white gloves and boots.

A few feet away from him, a second man rose out of the crater. He was much taller than the first and stood over him. He was bald and wore the same kind of armor, but his was also a different color. His armor was blue around his chest except for his stomach which was a light brown like the rest of his armor. His gloves and boots were blue, just like the center of his armor.

The duo watched as the citizens reacted to their appearance. "Hmm. 'Earth', was it? Promising." The shorter Saiyan said as he smirked at the people nearby.

"We shouldn't arrive without a welcoming gift." The taller Saiyan said as he lifted his index and middle fingers up. As he raised them, the whole city was destroyed by the amount of power he used.

* * *

All of the warriors around the Earth could feel the two Saiyans' energies just from them walking out of their pods. "So, they finally decided to show up." Piccolo said smugly. He sensed out to the two Saiyans and managed to feel the destruction they caused.

"What a huge amount of energy." Gohan added, sensing the energy himself.

"Be prepared Gohan, this will take everything we have just to win!" Piccolo commanded of his only student.

* * *

Elsewhere, all of the other warriors sensed the destructive power as well. "Damn it, they arrived sooner than we thought." Tien said as he sensed the whole city be destroyed.

"Tien, it's time." Chiaotzu said as he floated up into the air.

Tien was about to follow his friend when an arm held him back. "Launch, let go of me." He said as he tried to get the blonde to let go. "I need to go, the Saiyans are here."

Launch wouldn't budge. "No! I can tell just from how you reacted that they're strong." She said, tightening the grip. "Just let Goku and the others handle this one." She cried, trying to get Tien to change his mind.

Tien was finally able to remove her grasp. "I'm a fighter who will protect my home." He said as he floated up into the air. "Even if it means my death." With that, Tien and Chiaotzu flew off in the direction of the Saiyans.

"You better come back Tien, or else you'll have to deal with me." Launch said as she placed a hand on her stomach and watched the duo fly away. "Just, be careful." She whispered to herself before popping open a hover car.

* * *

Yamcha was flying towards Kame House when he felt the powerful energy blast occur. _"Was that the Saiyans!? It seems they arrived early. I'll pick up Roshi and then head towards the battle."_ He thought as he descended down onto the island. "Master Roshi, the Saiyans are here! Get ready real quick we need to go!" He yelled as he entered the house.

To his surprise, Master Roshi was already dressed and ready to leave. "I'm ready, Yamcha." He said, getting pumped before facing the TV. "Just let me finish my exercise, it's at my favorite part." He said as he looked at the women on the TV.

"Now isn't the time for that!" Yamcha yelled as he picked the old hermit up. "Did you call Bulma and the others to tell them?"

"Yes, I didn't tell them that the Saiyans arrived today. Just that everyone should stay at my house for the next few days just in case." He explained as Yamcha floated up into the sky.

"Good, we don't need everyone worrying about us." Yamcha replied as he picked up his pace. "Let's just hope we make it in time!"

* * *

Up on the lookout, Gokai had just finished his training when he felt the two Saiyans arrive. "They're here." He said as he broke out of his meditation. He had changed a lot in appearance since he first arrived on Earth. His hair had grown out a little, starting to look like his father's hair, only not as long. His hair only went to the back of his head, but shot out on the sides like his fathers. He had also grown a little since then, probably being at Krillin's shoulders now was his guess. "They're even stronger than I thought they would be." He quickly ran inside to where Kami and Mr. Popo were and revealed to them about the Saiyans.

"Yes, I already knew." Kami said as he stood up. "Upon their arrival, I felt the presence of an entire city disappear. I wish I could be of some help, but I am not strong enough." He said as he faced Gokai. "But, that is where you and the others come in. Mr. Popo, did you finish the new outfit?"

"Of course, Kami." Mr. Popo said as he revealed a newly sown outfit exactly like the one Kami had given Gokai earlier. "This reminds me a lot of when Goku left for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament." He said handing Gokai the clothes. "Now change quickly and meet up with the others, they must already be approaching."

"Of course." Gokai said as he took the clothes. He quickly ran down the hall before stopping and turning around. "And don't worry, we'll send these Saiyans packing real quickly!" He yelled down towards Kami and Mr. Popo before turning around and running out of the Lookout. He quickly changed his clothes before jumping off of the Lookout and flying in the same direction as Nappa and Vegeta.

* * *

"I hate to say it, but our welcoming present might have been too much for them to handle." The taller Saiyan said as he laughed at the destruction he caused.

"Nappa, knock it off. You just ruined some of the resale value of this planet. Plus, what if one of these 'Dragon Balls' were in the city?" The shorter Saiyan asked his partner. "If even one of the balls gets destroyed, then we won't be able to wish for immortality." He said, showing his frustration with the large brute.

"That's right, I forgot about the Dragon Balls. Do you really think they work?" Nappa asked Vegeta as they both turned on their scouters.

"Hmmph, how would I know." He retorted back. "If Kakarot is brought back to life, then it proves they are real. But, for now only the person who killed Raditz would know anything about them. So just look for high power levels." Vegeta then faced off in the direction where Piccolo and Gohan were at. "This way Nappa."

"Vegeta, there seems to be something going on with my scouter. It says that there are at least half a dozen power levels in the 1000s on this planet." He said, as he had the scouter rescan the area. "But, the highest one is still in your direction. We should check it out." He said as the duo flew towards the wasteland.

"Don't worry about the others." Vegeta said as the duo grew closer to Piccolo. "They are not who we're looking for."

"This is great!" Nappa yelled as he flew at a fast pace. "The gravity is so light, I feel weightless."

* * *

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled out once he realized that the Saiyans were heading their way. "The Saiyans, they're coming towards us, be ready."

"O-o-okay." Gohan said, starting to become nervous of the incoming brutes.

* * *

Back at Kame House, Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Chi-Chi, Ox-King and Launch were all watching the news report about the destroyed city.

"That wasn't caused by no earthquake." Launch said as she grabbed one of her machine guns. "Tien said that the Saiyans finally arrived."

"Well, let's go help them out." Bulma said as she placed Gokai's old scouter on her face. "With Potat's scouter, we can locate everyone and join them."

"A-are you crazy!" Oolong cried out once he heard the suggestion. "Do you want to get killed? There is no way we would be of any help!"

"I think you're just a scared pig." Launch said as she pointed her gun at Oolong. "We need to go help out everyone."

"Launch, Oolong is right." Ox-King said as he tried to end the argument. "We would only get in the way of the others. Look at Chi-Chi, even she knows it's better if we stay here." He said, pointing at the nervous mother who was glued to the TV.

"Everyone, be careful..." Puar said as they waited for more news to be revealed.

* * *

Sensing the intensity of the approaching fight, all wildlife left the area where Piccolo and Gohan were located. "Gohan, there is no reason for you to be afraid. We've grown much stronger since the day we began training." Piccolo said as he removed his turban and cape, getting comfortable for the upcoming battle.

"Ya, much stronger..." Gohan repeated, with a nervous tone to his voice.

"What is that!?" Piccolo yelled as he turned in a new direction. "There's a third powerful energy flying from this direction! Plus, there are a few others as well."

"Ah, there's an even stronger one from that way." Gohan said as he pointed in a new direction. "I thought you said there were only two coming." As he said this, Krillin appeared in the wasteland and started to descend towards the ground. "Is he a Saiyan?"

"Long time no see, Piccolo." Krillin joked as he landed on the ground.

"Why did you come, Krillin?" Piccolo asked as he stared down the short man. "Did you want to see real fighters?"

Krillin pretended to laugh at the insult. "Give me a break, I've been training for a year. I'm just as prepared as you are!"

"Hmph, I can sense that you've become stronger." He said as he faced away from Krillin. "Are the other idiots coming as well?"

"Of course." Krillin said towards the Demon King. "They're all on their way, I was just the closest here."

"Oh, now I remember you!" Gohan blurted out as he stared at Krillin. "You're that guy from the Hermit's house!"

"Yep, I'm Krillin, your dad's best friend." He said to the child. "I can tell you're stronger too. You're just like how your dad was as a kid."

Gohan started to relax now. Now that he knew more people were coming, maybe he didn't need to fight. "You're small, but you're strong huh? I remember my dad used to tell me about you."

"Of course he thinks I'm short, just because he grew a little over the past year..." Krillin muttered to himself. "So, how bad was Piccolo's training. He isn't exactly the best person to be stuck with for a whole year."

"His training was hard." Gohan said as he thought back to the past 11 months of his training. "But, he isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is."

"Cut the small talk, the Saiyans are here!" Piccolo demanded as he pointed towards two figures floating in the sky.

"It seems they've been expecting us Nappa." The shorter Saiyan said as the duo descended towards the ground. Vegeta faced towards Piccolo once his feet were firmly planted. "Have you been preparing for us?"

"What gave it away?" Piccolo asked back sarcastically.

"Wow, so these are the Saiyans." Krillin stated to Gohan. "I can feel their energy. They're even stronger than I imagined, what are we going to do?" He asked as his arms started to shake.

Piccolo stepped forward from the group. "Why did you come here!" He demanded of the two Saiyans.

"Nappa, that guy right there. His voice is the same as the guy who killed Raditz." Vegeta said as he looked at his power level.

"Vegeta, this guy's a Namekian." Nappa said, realizing how Raditz was defeated. "It all makes sense for why Raditz lost.

"Piccolo, that means you're an alien too?" Krillin asked, but received no response from the shocked Piccolo.

"Na-Namekian?" He muttered to himself as he tried to understand everything.

"You didn't know, you must have had some thoughts about it." Vegeta said, continuing on about Nameks. "They say Nameks possess strange powers even beyond their fighting abilities. This included sorcery. You must have used these powers to create the Dragon Balls."

" _So, I'm from the planet Namek. I can't believe it, but at the same time, I can tell it's true."_ Piccolo thought to himself as he digested the information.

"You know about the Dragon Balls!?" Krillin yelled out, forgetting about how the scouters could act as a communicator.

"Why else would we bother coming to this dump?" Nappa replied as he opened his hand. "Now hand them over to us. It doesn't matter how many of you fight us, we'll beat you all."

"Heh, thanks to you, I now know about my ancestry. However, I didn't create the Dragon Balls." He said as he crouched down into a fighting stance. "My specialty is fighting."

* * *

"Kami, is everything alright?" Mr. Popo asked the elder Guardian, seeing that he was sweating.

"Mr. Popo, my whole life I believed that I was a demon from Earth. Now, I find out that I am part of an alien race. I never once thought that I was an alien. Not even with the green skin and antennae." The Guardian replied to his assistant. "It's odd though. When I first created the Dragon Balls, I felt a sense of nostalgia. A racial memory I suppose. Perhaps an ancestor of mine created a pair back on Namek." He explained to Mr. Popo.

* * *

"Fine then, if you won't tell us where the Dragon Balls are, we'll just beat it out of you!" Nappa said, trying to intimidate the three fighters. "Let's check out their power levels. The child is 1000, the Namek is 1400 and the bald one is 1100. Do you really think you can beat us with those power levels!?"

"Nappa, don't underestimate them like Raditz did. Get rid of your scouter." Vegeta ordered as he removed his own scouter. "They know how to concentrate their energy into a single point in their body and into energy attacks. The scouters are useless."

"Heh, you're right. That weakling Raditz probably got himself killed by relying on his scouter's numbers and was caught off guard." He said as he tossed his own scouter.

"That... that weakling?" Piccolo muttered to himself.

"Piccolo, didn't Raditz nearly beat Goku and you?" Krillin said as he gulped at the fact that they considered him weak. "He, weakling they say..."

"My father wasn't a weakling!" Gokai yelled out as he reached the battlefield. "My father was a great fighter who also had a heart, unless he was forced to commit horrible deeds because of you two!"

"Well, if it isn't Raditz's disgrace of a son." Vegeta said, spitting into the ground once he saw Gokai. "So, Potat, you've chosen to abandon your own people for this dump of a planet? It'll be fun killing you after we dispose of your friends." He said, giving Gokai a wicked grin.

"The name is Gokai." He said calmly before continuing. "The only one who will be killed will be you two. But, if you agree to leave now, I'll let you live." He said while powering up.

" _Is this really that boy that arrived here with Raditz? His power is nearly equal to my very own."_ Piccolo thought as he watched the ground shake under Potat. "We have two Saiyans on our side as well. I think your luck has just run up."

"Hmm. That is interesting the boy has become pretty strong, but he still is stupid for challenging us. Too bad it still isn't anything compared to us. It's a shame he threw away his life, after this only you and myself will have any Saiyan blood left alive." Vegeta said as he turned to face Nappa. "I believe we still have six Saibamen left. Why don't we test out their skills with them?"

"You always did like to play with the enemy, Vegeta." Nappa retorted as he pulled out a small jar and pulled six seed out of it. He then planted the seeds before pouring some liquid from the jar on them. "They'll grow well in this soil." He said, waiting for the Saibamen to grow.

Shortly after, six green humanoid creatures appeared out of the ground. "Wh-what's happening?" Krillin asked as he watched the six creatures sprout out of the ground and begin to stretch. "I don't like the looks of this."

"Those four," Vegeta said as pointed at the warriors. "They're your targets." He explained coldly.

"This might be harder than I originally thought." Krillin said as he felt another high power level appear. "What?" He asked before seeing who it was. "It's Tien and Chiaotzu!" He then felt another high power heading there way, he looked to his right to see Yamcha carrying Master Roshi. "Yamcha and Master Roshi as well!"

"Sorry I'm late guys. I wanted to stop by Kame house and see if Master Roshi needed a lift." Yamcha said as he placed the older man down. "So, these two are the Saiyans we've heard so much about, they don't look that tough."

"But, weren't there only supposed to be two Saiyans, I count eight people over there." Tien said as he looked at the two Saiyans and six Saibamen.

"Why don't you go and complain then..." Krillin joked, only to get no response.

"Hmm. They just keep coming, don't they?" Vegeta asked, starting to grow annoyed at the interruptions.

"Ya, just like flies." Nappa said as he pounded his right fist into his left palm. "No matter how many arrive, I'll still kill them all."

"Well, it isn't very fair." Vegeta said having paid no attention to Nappa's comment. "I count eight fighters for them but we only have six Saibamen. Hey, two of you will sit out of this and then the six chosen to fight will battle the Saibamen for our pleasure!" Vegeta explained to the group of fighters.

"What! This isn't some game! Quit playing around and fight us!" Piccolo demanded. He wasn't anyone's form of entertainment.

Krillin, seeing the opportunity they had, quickly tried to get Piccolo to stop. "Piccolo, Goku isn't here yet. We can use this to stall for time."

"We accept." Tien said as he walked forward. "I'll be the first to fight." He said, crouching into a fighting stance.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that we have discovered some sort of large fight occurring out in the wasteland." The news anchor said as images of the two fighting sides appeared on TV. "We don't know why or who are fighting, but two of the figures have been identified as having been at the site of the destroyed city. We will continue to bring you live coverage of the fight, so please stay with us."

"Look, everyone, it's them." Oolong said as he found a channel that was covering the fight. "They must have found everyone, but why are they just standing around?"

"Look, Tien is walking forward!" Puar said, being the first to notice that Tien was approaching those green creatures.

Launch quickly shoved everyone out of the way so she could see the TV. "Yea, you show them Tien! Make them regret ever coming to our planet!" She said as she was pumping her fists into the air with excitement. "You protect this world for our child." She said before realizing what she just said.

Everyone looked at her with a shocked look on their face. "D-did you just say 'our child'?" Bulma asked, trying to understand the situation.

Launch's face quickly turned a deep shade of red. No one had ever seen her get this red since the time Oolong teased her and Tien about how he had a good looking woman caring for him. "Well, you see..." She said, trying to think of an excuse but nothing could come to her. Finally, she sighed and admitted defeat. "Okay, I did say it. About a month ago I started to get some cramps and felt nauseous. Since then I've had a little bloating. I had it checked out and the results said I was pregnant.

"And you're 100% sure it was with Tien?" Oolong asked. "The guy doesn't seem that romantic."

Launch punched the pig across the room, shutting him up for the moment. "Of course it's Tien's child. I've been living at his house. It may have been a one night thing, but something happened because of it."

"Well, I think it's great." Bulma said as she approached Launch. "Besides, you've been chasing after Tien all these years, maybe now he'll settle down now that a child is on the way."

Launch looked away from her fellow female upon that remark. "Well, Tien doesn't know about the child. I tried to tell him, but I just couldn't. He seemed so concentrated on fighting these Saiyans that I didn't want to distract him."

"Hey don't worry about it. If he's anything like Goku he'll love the child and want to raise it to be a martial artist." Chi-Chi said, sitting next two Launch. "But, you need to stay strong and not allow it to become some idiot fighter." She said, only to run to the TV when she saw a glimpse of Gohan. "Oh, there's my baby! I haven't seen him in a whole year, he looks so grown up now I hardly recognize him."

"Uhh, when my child is born, don't let me be like her." Launch said while looking at the way Chi-Chi was acting about Gohan.

* * *

"Tien, good luck..." Chiaotzu said as he cheered his best friend on.

"You, it's your turn." Vegeta said as he pointed at one of the Saibamen. "Give him everything you've got and don't hold back."

"Hyaa!" Tien yelled as he thrusted his hand forward as he blew the Saibaman backwards with just the wind.

Tien chased forward after his opponent, his fist pulled back and ready to strike. The Saibaman recovered from the original hit and performed a backflip in id-air. It then pushed off of its back legs before charging back at Tien. As the two fighters got closer to each other, the Saibaman's head opened up and fired off acid at Tien. The warrior dodged the attack with ease as the acid continued on straight for the others.

Everyone jumped out of the way except for Gohan. He was too scared to move so Piccolo jumped back and grabbed the boy. "That was close, thank you, Piccolo." He said to his teacher. The group all watched as the ground that was hit by the acid melted away.

While the Saibaman was distracted from watching his attack miss, Tien took the opportunity to attack. The warrior vanished before reappearing next to his opponent. "Haaaa!" He yelled as his elbow connected with the Saibaman's head.

The green creature was thrown backwards by the hit and was defeated. "It can't be..." Nappa muttered as he saw one of his Saibamen defeated.

"No surprise there, it is Tien after all." Chiaotzu said as he cheered on his friend's victory.

"Heh, it looks like they can entertain us for a while." He said as he stared at the downed Saibaman.

"It isn't possible. Each of these Saibamen have the same power level as Raditz." Nappa said, still unsure of how the Saibaman was defeated.

"Nappa, it just means that he's stronger than Raditz." Vegeta explained as he pointed a finger at the defeated Saibaman. "I thought I told you not to hold back." He said as he caused the creature to explode before facing the other five. "He underestimated his opponent, I do not want to see that happen again. Understand." He said to the group of five with his arms crossed.

" _What power. He destroyed that creature with just a hand gesture."_ Piccolo thought to himself as they waited for the next of their group to decide.

"It's my turn." Yamcha said as he walked forward. "Show me what you can do."

"Yamcha, I can fight this one." Krillin said as he tried to step forward.

Yamcha wouldn't allow it however. "Don't be ridiculous. You've already died once before. If you die again, the Dragon can't revive you. There isn't any reason to take any risks."

"This one seems to be a hot shot. Finish him quickly." Vegeta ordered.

The Saibaman charged into the fight, trying to strike Yamcha with a flurry of swipes with its claws. Being the martial artist he was, Yamcha skillfully blocked each blow and countered them with his own. The two fighters both jumped backwards before charging at each other again. As they approached each other, both fighters vanished.

"Th-they vanished!" Gohan stated, surprised by their disappearance.

Piccolo frowned at hearing his remark. "No, Gohan. Remember your training, feel for their energy. These two are moving too fast to see with your eyes. See them by feeling for them." He said, reminding the young boy.

Gohan concentrated on the two Kis that were both changing due to the fight they were in. Eventually, he was able to find them. Both fighters seemed to be in a stalemate as the Saibaman's claws were caught by Yamcha, but the former desert bandit couldn't move either.

Yamcha managed to free one of his hands as he started a barrage of punches against his opponent. The Saibaman managed to keep up for a while before Yamcha started to overpower him. Seeing no chance of winning at this rate, the Saibaman jumped backwards and away from Yamcha. It then jumped up into the air to which Yamcha followed it.

The Saibaman smiled, thinking that Yamcha fell for its trap. It quickly fell down towards Yamcha as it tried to wrap its body around the bandit. Yamcha was already ahead of the Saibaman however as he managed to dodge the attack.

"Ka, Me, Ha, Me, Ha!" He yelled as he fired off the Turtle School's trademark attack. The blue beam collided with the falling enemy, sending it crashing into the ground. "These guys aren't that tough. I can beat the remaining four by myself." Yamcha bragged as he floated back down and onto the ground.

"They lost again..." Nappa said starting to grow frustrated with the Saibaman.

"Patience Nappa, this fight isn't over yet." Vegeta said as he watched the Saibaman spring off the ground and head for Yamcha.

"Yamcha, get down!" Master Roshi yelled as the Saibaman tried latching himself onto the bandit. Luckily, Yamcha dodged the attack thanks to Master Roshi. "Ka, Me, Ha, Me, Ha!" The Hermit yelled as he fired off his own beam which finally killed the Saibaman.

"That was close. I didn't think he had any fight left in him." Yamcha said as he tried to control his breathing. "Thanks, Master Roshi."

"Hey, Vegeta, I think they deserve a punishment for cheating." Nappa said, smiling evilly at the group.

"Do what you want with them, just don't kill the Namek." Vegeta said, but before he could finish his sentence, Nappa was already gone.

Before anyone even noticed, Nappa had reappeared in front of Master Roshi and punched him in the stomach before launching him into a cliff with a hard kick. "Next time, I won't go easy." He said as he flew back over towards Vegeta.

"Master Roshi!" Krillin cried out as he saw his master having been beaten senselessly.

"That is what happens when you interfere in a match." Nappa said as he wiped the dirt off of his hands. "I don't know if I hit him too hard. The old man might be dead, Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked at this. "Nappa, do you think I really care enough about who you kill? I'm just waiting for the next fighter."

"You, you monsters!" Krillin yelled, he could feel his anger rising and because of it, he was trying to concentrate his energy into one powerful attack. "Get back all of you!" He yelled towards his allies. Krillin lifted his arms up towards his head as he concentrated. _"This is what you trained for. Concentrate, Krillin, do it for Master Roshi!"_ He told himself as his hands shot forward. Two streams of energy shot out of his hand, the blast was strong, but extremely slow. The four remaining Saibamen were able to dodge the original blast, but once they did, Krillin shifted its direction upwards before making the blast separate into six blasts.

Each blast collided with one of the enemies, except for one Saibaman which managed to hide from the multiple blasts. The three Saibamen who were hit were destroyed immediately upon impact

"He did it!" Tien yelled from back with the others. "He hit all six of them!"

"No, I missed one." Krillin said as he started to breathe heavily, the attack having taken a lot out of him.

Out of the cloud of smoke, the last Saibaman jumped out and tried to attack Gohan. Piccolo however had a different idea as he grabbed the Saibaman with his hand. He delivered a quick jab to the stomach before tossing it up into the sky. Piccolo then finished it off by destroying the creature with an energy beam.

"Well, that's Piccolo for you." Tien said as he watched the Saibaman be disintegrated. "Enjoy it until he's our enemy again."

"Th-thank you, Piccolo." Gohan said graciously. That was now twice that Piccolo had saved him during the fight.

"Don't get the wrong idea, kid. I wouldn't normally save you, I just needed a warm up before the real fight begins."

Out of the smoke, the group could make out two figures who were walking towards them. "Oh, I hope it will be a great fight as well." Vegeta said calmly, showing no signs of any damage at all. "You did say you wanted a real fight, didn't you?"

"Ha, now the real fun can begin." Nappa said, he had a few burn marks on his armor, but that was it.

"It's not possible. They took that attack head on, but they weren't even affected by it." Tien stated, he was starting to sweat after seeing both Saiyans unharmed by Krillin's attack.

Krillin was shaking after he saw the Saiyans walk out of the smoke unharmed. "B-but I put everything I had into that attack."

Nappa continued to walk forward as Vegeta stood still. "Vegeta, let me have some fun with them. I'll easily kill all of them."

"Kill them if you want, just make sure the Namekian can talk once you're done with him." Vegeta said as he sat down on a boulder. "Remember, he's the one who will tell us where the Dragon Balls are.

"Alright, I think the one I'll enjoy killing the most is Potat." He said as he gave the son of Raditz a sly grin. The brute crouched down as he started to power up, causing the whole area to shake from his power.

"Ti-Tien, watch out!" Chiaotzu called out, warning his friend of the hole opening up below him.

Tien quickly jumped into the air as he avoided the newly formed hole. "I've never felt a power this strong before." He muttered to himself as Nappa continued to power up.

"This is bad." Krillin said as rocks started to break off of the ground and fly around everyone. Krillin shielded his face from the flying projectiles, but they were everywhere.

Everyone watched as Nappa continued to power up, fear striking through their bodies. Everyone but Gokai that is. The young half-Saiyan charged towards the brute as anger swelled up inside of him. "I'll make you pay for everything!" He yelled as a white aura formed around him.

Gokai launched a kick right across Nappa's head, barely moving it at all. Nappa smiled at the effort as he grabbed the leg and slammed Gokai into the ground. The young child wasn't going to go down easily however as when Nappa pulled him back up to try and slam him again, Gokai launched an energy attack right into Nappa's face. The force of the attack made Nappa release his grip and allowed Gokai a chance to gather himself.

As the boy touched down on the ground, he started to power up, knowing that Nappa wasn't someone he could mess around with. He quickly charged back in, but before Nappa could locate him he started to phase in and out of sight as Gokai tried to confuse the warrior. To his luck, Gokai managed to land a flurry of punches into Nappa's back before kicking him away.

"I can't believe it, that boy is doing it..." Piccolo muttered as he watched the fight going on before him. "No, I was wrong. He's fighting just on emotion, not thinking everything through. At this rate the fight won't last much longer for him." He said as Gokai continued his assault on the Saiyan brute.

Punches and kicks continued to hit the body of Nappa, but with each attack it was becoming more obvious that he was toying with the child. Gokai performed a backflip to give himself some space as he charged up his attack. He placed both hands at chest level as he stretched his arms out. "Nappa, it was a pleasure fighting you." The boy said as energy started to form in his hands. "But, this battle can't go on forever. "Magma Rapture!" He yelled as he threw his hands forward and a barrage of Ki blasts shot out of his hands.

Nappa watched as he saw the blasts approach him, instead of trying to dodge, he just smiled as the first blast hit him. A small explosion happened as smoke filled the area. The blasts continued to engulf the area Nappa had been standing in, but there was no proof that he was dead. "I admit, you got stronger. But you're still no match for me." He said as he walked out of the smoke cloud and knocked every remaining Ki blast off into the distance.

"But, how?" Gokai muttered as Nappa started to walk closer. "I know that attack was strong enough to beat you!" He said as he fell to his knees.

"Hmph, just as I thought." Nappa muttered to himself as he reached the boy. He swiftly delivered a powerful to his back as Gokai rolled along the ground, unable to fight back. "You were basing me off of my strength from the last time you saw me. Sorry to burst your bubble, but that was nearly three years ago. I'm much stronger now." He said as he lifted Gokai off the ground by grabbing his head. "Tell your father I say hello." Nappa stated as he pulled his fist back to finish Gokai off. He then went to bring his arm forward. But found himself unable to. "What, what did you do to me you brat!?"

"He didn't do anything. I just thought we should even the odds a little." Yamcha said as flipped Nappa onto the ground. Due to the surprise, Nappa released Gokai into the air. Yamcha jumped up and caught the injured child in his arms before placing him on the ground. "You have guts kid, I have to give you that. Taking on this guy by yourself, but, it wasn't bright of you." Yamcha said as he prepared for Nappa's attack.

"Ha-ha... Look at me, I'm a mess and my outfit is ruined. " Gokai said as he let out a little laugh. The young boy stood up as he walked back to the battle. "And now I dragged you into this..." He muttered as Nappa stood up. Gokai was pretty beat up now as his clothes were all tattered and his body was covered in cuts, causing blood to be running down his arms.

"Why you!" Nappa yelled as he turned around to face Yamcha. "I'll make you regret ever coming here!" He yelled as he charged at the bandit. His right arm was sparking with electricity as he focused all of his energy into it. "Try and handle this one!"

Nappa launched a barrage of punch and kicks at Yamcha, who was forced to fight defensively for the moment. He dodged each punch and kick sent his way or he parried them away from his body _. "This isn't any good. I'll never be able to land a hit at this way."_ He thought to himself as he watched Nappa's movements. _"Despite being large, he doesn't leave any openings. His skills are impressive."_ He continued to think as he saw Gokai out of the corner of his eye.

The young child flew right into Nappa with a kick right to the side of his head. The force was strong enough to send the brute flying into a rock formation. "Sorry it took me a while. The last attack I used drained a lot of energy out of me." He explained as he panted heavily. "You should leave now, I don't think the two of us combined can beat him." He explained while Yamcha just placed a hand on the child's head.

His hand ran through the child's hair as he rubbed his head. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Besides, I've been waiting for a good fight for some time now." He said as he waited for Nappa to come back.

The brute was covered in rocks after being flung into the rock formation. "That brat!" He yelled as the rocks flew all around him in different directions, destroying the news helicopters and causing them to lose the signal.

"He just killed all those people!" Chiaotzu stated as he watched the burning helicopters fall down towards the ground.

"Don't worry about them. Focus on the Saiyans." Piccolo said as he kept his eye on the large brute.

"How can you say something like that, Piccolo!" Tien yelled as he got in front of the Namekian. "All of those lives were just lost because of that monster!"

Piccolo pushed Tien out of his face as he watched Nappa begin charging towards Gokai and Yamcha. "They can all be revived with the Dragon Balls after the fight, remember." He said sternly as he noticed Vegeta seemed way too calm with how Nappa was doing. _"It's obvious that the shorter one is the stronger of the two, but why isn't he nervous about his friend? Unless he's just toying with them!"_ Piccolo thought as he watched Nappa fly closer to the two warriors.

"I guess he's ready for round two." Yamcha said as he powered up before flying at Nappa. "This time, he won't be able to get back up when I'm done with him!"

"Yamcha, wait!" Gokai called out, knowing that Yamcha couldn't take him on by himself. "He's just toying with you, like how he was with me!" He yelled before flying off after the bandit.

* * *

"What happened to the signal!?" Chi-Chi screamed as she grabbed the TV and started to hit it. "Show me my Gohan, I want to see my Gohan!" She yelled even though she knew nothing would change it.

"Chi-Chi, calm down please." Ox-King said as he placed a hand on his only daughter's shoulder. "Gohan is with Piccolo and the others, you know just how powerful they are."

"Dad! It doesn't matter how strong the others are, Gohan is a child! He shouldn't be out there fighting, he should be at home studying!" She said as she went back to hitting the TV.

" _Goku, where are you? We need you now!"_ Bulma thought as she watched the static on the screen.

* * *

"Hold on guys, I'm on my way!" Goku yelled out as he started to run even faster than before. "Just hold on for a little while longer. I promise I'll make it!"

* * *

 **The fight with the Saiyans begins as Yamcha and Gokai find themselves in a battle for their lives with the Saiyan Brute Nappa. Nappa had already shown his strength by defeating Roshi with just one punch to the stomach and by taking a barrage of attack from Gokai head on. How will the duo survive the brute?**

 **To me, this was my favorite chapter to write. I didn't want to make it too much fighting, but I didn't want it to be just them talking so I hope I balanced it out evenly. About the fight, it will change from canon but I won't say how. No, Yamcha is not fighting evenly with Nappa, he only caught him off guard originally and only survived the assault because Gokai kicked Nappa away.**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying the story and thank you for reading. Please leave a review of anything you think I should improve on.**

 **Next time, Yamcha and Gokai find themselves pushed to their limits as they try and combat the mighty Saiyan Nappa. Elsewhere, Goku rushes down Snake Way as he hopes to make it in time to save his friends. Also, Tien has enough and joins in the fight.**

 **Reviews: Rookieboy999: Thanks, I'm trying to do a different spin on Dragon Ball Z instead of how the manga went by changing a few things. I hopw you enjoy the rest of the twists and surprises.**


	6. Nappa's Onslaught

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Dragon Ball Z**

 **Last time, the Saiyans arrived on Earth and tracked down Piccolo with the belief that he knew the location of the Dragon Balls Upon the arrival of the Earth's other fighters, the group took part in fights against creatures known as Saibamen. After saving Yamcha by interfering in his match, Master Roshi felt the wrath of Nappa head on. Following that, Gokai and Yamcha were locked in a deadly battle with the brute.**

* * *

"I guess he's ready for round two." Yamcha said as he powered up before flying at Nappa. "This time, he won't be able to get back up when I'm done with him!"

"Yamcha, wait!" Gokai called out, knowing that Yamcha couldn't take him on by himself. "He's just toying with you, like how he was with me!" He yelled before flying off after the bandit.

Gokai wasn't fast enough to catch up to Yamcha, as the desert bandit started to face off against Nappa again. The two were locked in hand-to-hand combat as they faced off. Yamcha attacked ferociously, but each of his blows were blocked by the Saiyan brute. Seeing that his attack was ineffective, Yamcha swung his right leg underneath Nappa and caused him to lose his balance.

As the Saiyan stumbled because of his surprise from the move, Yamcha took this as a chance to strike him. He quickly jabbed his right fist into Nappa's stomach before striking his face with his left palm. After the attack, Yamcha jumped backwards to distance himself from his opponent. "You might as well give up now." He arrogantly stated as he watched Nappa rub his face. "There is no way that you can handle me when I use my full strength, now bring it!" He said as he charged in again.

"So, you've been holding back too." Nappa stated as he watched Yamcha vanish before his eyes. Nappa had seen tricks like this during the fights with the Saibamen and wasn't confused by it. "If this is your best, you're sadly mistaken if you think you have any shot at winning." He said as Yamcha reappeared behind him. The bandit went to punch Nappa from behind in what he believed was a blind spot, only to have his fist caught. "How does it feel to see true power." Nappa taunted the earthling as he crushed Yamcha's hand in his own.

Yamcha felt the pain of his crushed hand run through his entire body. _"This isn't good. I need to think of something and fast!"_ He thought as he threw a punch with his other hand, only to have that caught as well. Nappa started to apply more force onto the hands as Yamcha was forced onto his knees because of the pain. "Da-damn it." Yamcha muttered as he was being completely overpowered.

"Next time, make sure your punches can back up your words." Nappa stated as he kneed Yamcha under his chin. The blow caused Yamcha to fly backwards, but his momentum was stopped because Nappa was still holding onto his hands.

Yamcha forced himself onto his feet as he tried to fight back. "I admit, I underestimated your strength." He said, finally forcing himself to stand up. "But, you also underestimated me!" Yamcha said as he kicked Nappa's waist, causing just enough of a reaction from the brute to make him let go. "No time to hold back. Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha yelled as he charged towards Nappa with the hunting skill of a wolf. His very image looked like a wolf as he continuously pushed Nappa backwards with the assault. "Just a little more..." He muttered as he could feel his body at its max. He went to finish it with a strike to Nappa's neck, but was caught by the brute's fist.

Nappa stood there with a grin on his face, looking at the bandit's look of shock. "Looks like the wolf is now a puppy." He said, lifting the drained Yamcha into the air before punching him in the gut continuously. Seeing that Yamcha fainted from the blows, Nappa grinned. "I guess it's time to put this dog down, for good." He said, his fist glowing with energy.

"That's enough!" Tien yelled as aura flowed around his body. The former assassin flew straight for Nappa and attacked him, causing him to drop the out cold Yamcha. "Krillin, get Yamcha somewhere safe, I handle this guy!" Tien yelled as he started to charge at Nappa. The fighter launched a barrage of punches at the brute, who merely smiled at the attack. "I'll show you to mess with us!" He then kicked Nappa in the jaw before bouncing off of the brute. "Try taking this head on! Tri-Beam Cannon!" Tien yelled as he placed his two hands into the shape of a triangle. Energy began to form inside of the gap between his two hands. "Ahhh!" He yelled as the blast fired at the brute, colliding with him.

"Stop! Can't you see he's just messing with all of you!" Gokai yelled as he finally landed next to Tien. "There is no way that beat him!"

Tien gave the young child an approving smile. "Don't worry, nothing could survive a blast of that strength." He said before a figure could be seen walking in the smoke. "Wha-, it can't be! I now it should have killed him!" Tien yelled as he started to shake from the energy he could sense coming off of Nappa.

"Nice trick." Nappa said as ripped a part of his broken armor off. "It definitely would have killed me if I didn't brace myself beforehand." He said as he charged at Tien, engaging him in hand-to-hand combat. "I guess I'll have to be more careful with you."

Tien managed to block most of the hits, but the enraged Saiyan would eventually overpower him at this rate. _"Tien, think. The whole world is relying on us!"_ He shouted inside his mind as he continued to falter to Nappa's attack.

"Hmm. Your hands are bothersome. I guess I have to fix that!" He said as his right hand filled with energy. The hand was now glowing while tiny bolts of electricity circled around it. "Ahh!" He yelled as he tried punching down on Tien's upper body. The young warrior tried to block it by covering his upper body with his arms, just as Nappa hoped. The fist managed to cut right through Tien's left wrist, completely severing the appendix.

"Tien!" Chiaotzu called out as he watched his friend lose his hand. "Watch out!"

Tien immediately reacted by reaching for the spot that had just been attacked, feeling the pain shoot right up his whole arm. The fighter yelled out in pain as he tried to compose himself so he could continue fighting. "You didn't win just yet!" He yelled as he clenched his teeth together. He then charged at Nappa, but without his second hand he was no match for the brute.

Tien was being tossed around like a rag doll as Nappa was enjoying himself. "What was that you just said?" He asked, mocking Tien as he continued to pummel the fighter into the ground. "When I'm finished with you, your hand will be the least of your worries!" He said, kicking Tien in the back before vanishing and reappearing behind the fighter. "Come on, I thought you were going to handle me all by yourself!" The brute yelled as he punched Tien into a rock formation.

Tien's body flew across the wasteland until colliding with a rock formation. His body was indented into the formation, making it hard to move. He was falling in and out of consciousness due to his injuries, but he continued to force himself awake. "Come on, move body!" He yelled at himself as he tried to dislodge his body. Tien started to charge up his energy as an aura surrounded his body, unfortunately, before he could finish charging up Nappa attacked again.

The fighter felt a fist connect with his stomach, causing him to bend over as much as he could before a hand was pointed in his face. "Time for you to say goodnight." Nappa gloated as a large ball of energy started to form in his open palm. Tien could only watch as the ball grew larger and he waited for the attack to come, only for it to miss.

Tien looked up and saw the outline of Gokai as he kicked Nappa in the head, causing him to move his arm. The attack now hit above Tien and buried the warrior in a pile of rocks. "Why do you guys have to come here!" Gokai yelled as he continued attacking. He knew he was at a disadvantage with his damaged arm, but he was going to give everything he could. "Just leave now!" He yelled as his attack continued and his strength increased. His punches and kicks were now starting to annoy Nappa as they gave him some pain.

"Enough." He said casually as he grabbed Gokai's leg. He held the half-Saiyan by the leg, making the boy feel helpless. "You have been nothing but a pain in my side since you were born. I'm going to enjoy killing you the most." He said, tossing Gokai up into the air followed by a large Ki blast which connected with the boy.

Gokai's body started to free fall into the ground as he crashed directly into the hard ground, causing a crater to form. Everyone watched as he laid there motionless, they could tell he wasn't dead yet, but his energy was extremely low.

"That's all you could take? Pathetic." Nappa said as he spit into the crater. "I expected more out of someone with Saiyan blood." He said as he started to walk away until he saw the body start to move again. "Hmm, that's more like it."

Gokai stood up in the crater, his body looking horrible. Cuts and injuries covered it as everyone could see his left arm was now unusable. "I'm not finished with you, Nappa!" He yelled as he charged at the warrior.

"Boy, you're strong, but stupid." Nappa said as he pulled his fist back to punch the charging Gokai. He threw his fist forward as it connected with the boy, sending him flying backwards and right into the pile of rocks Master Roshi was under. Nappa then faced the four remaining fighters. "Who's next" He stated coldly as he eyed each one.

"This isn't good." Krillin said as he watched Nappa stare them down. "He beat down Yamcha, Tien and Gokai easily! There is no way we can take him on!" He said, his body starting to tense up.

"Krillin, now isn't the time." Piccolo said as he started to get ready to fight. "We're the only ones left, if you don't think that you can handle this then just leave now. Otherwise you'll just be in my way. Gohan, this is what your training has prepared you for. Just stay calm and follow my lead." Piccolo said as he charged towards the Saiyan brute.

"Well, you guys finally decided." Nappa said as he blocked a right hook from the Namekian. "But, you're still not enough to beat me." He said, throwing an uppercut into Piccolo's chin with his right arm.

The blow made Piccolo stumble backwards as he recovered from the hit. His vision was a little blurry as he shook his head. To his surprise, Piccolo saw Nappa charging right at him. Piccolo had just enough time to go onto the defensive as he blocked each of Nappa's hits. _"The same thing is happening to me like it did to Tien and Yamcha. He just overpowers you, but he has to have a weakness."_ He thought as he delivered a powerful kick to Nappa's chest. Piccolo then pushed off of the Saiyan as he jumped backwards to give himself some distance. As he landed on both of his feet, the Namekian noticed a brown fuzzy appendix. _"That's it. His tail, somehow we need to get his tail!"_ He thought as Nappa recovered from the hit.

"That was a good hit, too bad it'll be your only one!" Nappa yelled as he threw punches at the Namekian. Piccolo was caught off guard by the brute's speed despite all of the hits he had taken. Nappa punched Piccolo in his chest as he gasped for air. Nappa didn't give any time for Piccolo to recover before continuing to beat up his body. Nappa then finished up the barrage by kicking the beaten Namekian back towards the small group. "You're lucky that Vegeta told me to stay alive, otherwise you'd be like the others."

"Pi-Piccolo!" Gohan cried as he saw his teacher badly beaten. His anger was starting to increase as he looked at the bruised body. "I-I'll make you pay!" He yelled as he surprised Nappa. Gohan jumped forward and kicked the brute right under the chin, sending him flying across the field. "Ahh!" He yelled, chasing after the brute. Gohan caught up to the Saiyan as he punched him in the chest and caused him to crash into the ground. The boy panted heavily as his anger started to reside away.

"Hmm, I'm impressed." Nappa said as he stood up, his body having a few scratches. "You would make an excellent warrior if it wasn't for the fact that your Saiyan blood is tainted by the citizens of this dump of a planet." He said as he picked up the boy by his long hair. Nappa then started to spin the boy around in the air, taking joy out of the boy's screaming. He then let go of his hair, sending the boy flying into Krillin.

The bald fighter caught his best friend's son and softened the impact as he looked up to see Nappa charging at them again. Krillin helped steady Gohan on his feet, but was surprised to see the boy's demeanor change. "Come on, Gohan." Krillin said as he tried to shake the boy out of his timidness. 'He's getting closer, we need to do something!" He yelled as he prepared for the worst, only to see a bright blue beam push Nappa off course. "Wh-what just happened?" He asked himself as he scanned the area.

"I couldn't let all of you young guys have all of the fun." Master Roshi joked as he started to carry an exhausted Gokai over to Krillin. "I felt an incredible strength in this beast when he punched me in the gut earlier. I thought King Piccolo was bad, but this guy makes him feel like a fly." He explained as all of his muscles expanded. "Now isn't the time to mess around, I'll do everything in my power to hold this brute off." Roshi said as he charged towards the brute. _"I know that I don't stand a chance, but even a few minutes for them to rest is better than nothing!"_ He thought as he faced the Saiyan warrior. "It took you long enough to get up." He taunted Nappa, hoping that he would take the bait.

"You again? I must be losing my touch, I could have sworn I killed you earlier." He said, charging at the old master. Nappa threw a quick punch to the left side of Roshi, but was surprised when it was easily blocked. "Well, you're stronger than you look." He said before throwing two punches at once, catching the hermit by surprise.

Master Roshi was only able to block one punch as the second one connected with the right side of his face. The blow pushed him backwards, but before he could react, Nappa had already started a new barrage of attacks. Punch after kick, Roshi could feel himself weakening as his movements became slower. _"So, I don't have much time left. This old body of mine won't hold up."_ He thought to himself as Nappa delivered a powerful kick to his chest. The blow caused Roshi to spit up blood and bend over in pain.

"Master Roshi!" Krillin yelled out as he started to run towards his martial arts master. He knew he wouldn't be of much help, but he was going to try and help.

"No! Stay back, Krillin, this is my fight!" The hermit yelled as he stood back up, his body shacking from his injuries. "Come on, you, I've handled worse flies than what you've thrown my way." He said, taunting the warrior on. Nappa charged at Roshi, assaulting the hermit once again, but with even more force. _"Hmm. To look back on my life and see where I came from. I can truly say that everything turned out alright. If only I was stronger, then I could help out, but the world is in good hands. I knew I wouldn't have been much help, but I couldn't have stood by and watched them all die."_ He thought as each blow became stronger and stronger as his body became more and more brittle. Roshi thought back on his life, from his training with Master Mutaito and his constant chasing of Fanfan as a young boy. He then saw his training under Korin before becoming the teacher of the Turtle School. He remembered teaching Ox-King and Gohan everything he knew, but never again saw anyone worthy of being his students. That was the case until he met Goku, Krillin and the others.

Roshi smiled at the memories of training Goku and Krillin and watching them fight throughout the multiple tournaments they competed in. He was proud of how they all turned into both exceptional fighters and wonderful young men.

Nappa saw the old man smiling and was confused. "You must be smiling because you finally realized how much better it will be now that you're going to be dead!" He said, picking up the hermit by the collar of his shirt.

"You're wrong." Roshi said as his smile grew larger. "I've seen these men grow up over the years and I know they'll find a way to stop you." He said as he cupped his hands together as energy formed inside them. "Ka.. Me.. Ha.. Me.. Ha!" He yelled as the beam struck Nappa directly in the chest. The brute was forced to drop Roshi as the hermit fell onto his knees, already knowing that his time had come. "Krillin, I'm sorry, but I gave it everything I had. I hope it gave you all time to recover." He said, his breathing starting to become harder. "I don't have much time left, so I need to make this quick. Training you and Goku are some of the best memories I have, I'll always remember the times that our group spent. Please, you all must beat these two, for everyone on Earth" He said before collapsing dead from his injuries.

"Master Roshi!" Krillin yelled out as he saw his martial arts teacher dead on the ground. Krillin went to go attack Nappa head on, hoping to avenge his teacher but was stopped by a voice.

"Krillin... now isn't the time." Piccolo said as he stood up, holding his chest as he steadied himself. "We need a plan. I need you and Gohan to distract him while I go for the tail."

"Of course!" Krillin said excitedly as he glared down Nappa. "Whenever Goku's tail was grabbed in the past, he lost all his strength. It should happen to this guy as well." Krillin said before realizing that he was just bait for the fighter. "B-but, isn't there any other way to get it that doesn't involve me being bait?"

"Krillin, now isn't the time to be scared!" Piccolo said, yelling at the former monk. "I'd expect more out of you, all of your friends are being beaten to death and you don't want to help! You should have left when I told you to!"

"R-right." Krillin said, feeling disappointed in himself. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"Just keep him looking at you. Once I grab his tail, we'll finish him off." Piccolo explained before Chiaotzu interrupted.

"What about me? I want to help to!" He said as he floated down near Piccolo.

"Don't bother, there is no way you're of any help here." Piccolo retorted before disappearing.

" _Okay, Krillin, just keep him distracted long enough for Piccolo to get the tail. It shouldn't be too hard... I hope."_ He thought to himself as he powered up. "Ahhhhh!" He yelled as a white aura surrounded his body. _"Here goes nothing!"_ Krillin thought as he charged the brute.

Krillin threw a punch at Nappa which was easily blocked with the brute's arm guard. The former monk then landed a swift kick to the side of Nappa's chest, but he seemed unfazed by the attack. "Ha! Did the Namek abandon you?" Nappa asked as he blocked another punch from Krillin before giving the former monk a punch to right side of his body. "Too bad for you guys, but I think I'll end it quickly for all of you. I have to find the Namek after this." He went to deliver a kick to Krillin's head, but his muscles stopped moving once he felt something tugging on his tail.

"Hmph, Nappa was careless." Vegeta said to himself as he watched on with disgust on his face.

"Ha, who's the one that'll be finished quickly now?" Piccolo asked before continuing to speak. "I know that you Saiyans lose all of your energy when your tails are grabbed." He said, smirking at the brute.

"You're right about that." Nappa said before smiling evilly. "You just missed out on some information though." He said before elbowing Piccolo in the hard, knocking him out cold. "Vegeta and myself trained our tails to the point that we don't lose our strength when it's grabbed." Nappa said as he tossed Piccolo's body over towards the others. "Alright, baldy, let's finish this."

* * *

"Guys, this isn't good." Bulma said as she watched the numbers on the scouter drop. "Someone's power level just dropped to nothing and there were already three powers that were very low." She said as she played with the scouter.

"Please tell me that my Gohan is alright!" Chi-Chi screamed as she reached for the device. "Let me have a look."

"Chi-Chi, relax. This scouter only tells me power levels of the fighters. I can't see the fight or tell whose power levels are dropping." Bulma said as she continued to play with the device, wanting to get a new reading.

As the group sat around, unsure of how everything was going, there was a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be." Launch asked kindly as she got up to answer the door. During the day, she had sneezed and turned into her calm personality with blue hair and black eyes. As she opened the door an old woman in a black robe and a witch hat was seated on a crystal ball. "Oh, hi here Baba. Please come in." She said kindly as the fortuneteller rode her ball into the house.

"Baba, what brings you here?" Puar asked as he flew towards the woman. "Don't tell me that something horrible happened!"

"No, not that I can tell of." She replied as she got off of the ball. "Earlier today I checked to see the Earth's future, but I couldn't see any." Baba explained as she waved her hands around her crystal ball. "So, I figured you would all want to watch your friends. I wasn't going to come, but since the news signal was destroyed, I came over here."

"But, how are you supposed to show us anything, the news can't cover the fight so how will you?" Oolong asked, not really sure how the ball worked.

"Imbecile, I'm having my ball project the fight. It just takes a while to find it." She explained as her hands continued to wave in front of the crystal ball as she muttered a few words. After a minute, the ball showed Nappa tossing Piccolo's body in front of Gohan and Chiaotzu. "I found it, but it doesn't look good."

"Wait, where's Yamcha, Tien, Roshi and Potat?" Bulma asked as she noticed they were missing.

"Give me one minute." Baba said before the orb showed each one of them unconscious. "It seems they're just unconscious." She said before her face grew grim. "That is, except for Roshi. I can feel my brother's spirit has already left the Earth for Otherworld."

"Ro-Roshi is d-dead?" Ox-King asked as tears formed in his and everyone else's eyes. "Master, why did you have to die!" He cried out before a thought hit him. "But, can't we just revive him with the Dragon Balls?" He asked as he wiped away tears.

"N-no." Bulma said as she wiped away a few tears. "He was already brought back to life once. Shenron can only grant the same wish once. Roshi is gone forever."

"L-look, Tien is getting back up!" Launch cried out as she saw the warrior stand back up. "He'll put the Saiyans in their place."

* * *

"Uhh. How long was I out?" Tien asked himself as he grabbed his head with his only hand. He looked around the area to see an unconscious Gokai and a motionless Roshi. "Roshi!" Tien yelled as he sensed that the hermit was dead. He looked around and saw that Nappa was easily beating Krillin. "Not again. He will not kill another person!" Tien yelled as he powered up before charging at Nappa.

Tien delivered a powerful kick to Nappa's jaw, distracting the brute just enough for Krillin to hit him in the gut. Nappa gasped for breath as he was slowly being worn down by the humans. Not only was he getting tired, but he was getting aggravated by them.

"Why don't any of you just stay down!?" He yelled as energy shot out of him and pushed Krillin and Tien backwards. "You're just flies compared to me! Just give up already, you don't have a chance at beating me!"

"Even so, I won't let you harm my planet!" Tien said as he crashed through the energy wave and struck Nappa in the back with a powerful punch.

Chiaotzu watched the fight continue on, wishing that he could help out, but Piccolo's words just continued to ring through his head. _'Don't bother, there is no way you're of any help here.'_ The fighter thought as he watched Tien fighting with all his might. "I-I worked just as hard as everyone else!" He yelled to himself as he could only float there and watch everyone else fight. _"There has to be a way for me to help. There has to be!"_ He thought as he watched Nappa throw Tien across the field.

"Time to end this!" Nappa yelled as he raised two fingers just like he did when he first arrived on Earth. The whole surrounding area exploded due to the attack and smoke covered the entire area. "I guess I over did it this time, Vegeta." Nappa said as he floated high into the sky to look for any survivors. To his surprise, the whole group not only survived, but they also saved Gokai and Yamcha.

"T-that was close." Krillin said as his body shook. "So much power in just one attack."

Tien nodded in agreement before realizing that Chiaotzu was missing. "W-wait! Where's Chiaotzu!" He yelled out as he searched for his best friend.

"I guess I did get one of them after all, Vegeta." Nappa said as he smirked at the thought of killing one of the fighters.

Vegeta didn't seem the least interested as he watched Nappa float in place up in the sky. As he watched his Saiyan partner, he noticed a white creature stuck to Nappa's back. "Nappa! He's on your back, get rid of him!"

"Ch-Chiaotzu, what are you doing!?" Tien called out as he watched his friend be crashed into rocks.

Chiaotzu braced himself as his body was thrown against rocks as Nappa tried to make him drop. _"Tien. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I couldn't have asked for a better best friend even if I wished the Dragon for one. Please, always remember me Tien."_ Chiaotzu telepathically told Tien by using his psychic powers.

"Chiaotzu, please don't do this!" Tien yelled out loud as he tried to stop Chiaotzu. "Please, there can be another way!"

" _No, I won't let this guy hurt you any longer!"_ He told Tien as his body started to glow a bright blue. _"This whole fight I kept thinking of how I could be helpful. Well, I finally found out how. Goodbye Tien!"_ Chiaotzu said as a tear escaped from his eyes.

"Chiaotzu! Don't do it!" Tien called out, but it was too late. A large explosion filled the sky as the area where Nappa had been flying was now covered in smoke. "Thank you, my friend." He muttered to himself as he looked back on their time together.

* * *

"C-Chiaotzu..." Launch muttered as she covered her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"Launch, he did it to protect everyone else." Puar said as he landed on her shoulder. "He did the only thing he could to protect the people he cared for. He died to take out that beast"

"First Roshi and now Chiaotzu. How many more lives are going to be lost?" oolong asked gloomily as he watched the orb.

* * *

"Chiaotzu, you died a hero." Tien muttered before he felt a familiar Ki. "No, it can't be."

"He he he. That attack tickled." Nappa gloated as he appeared out of the smoke. "Does anyone else want to try a worthless technique?" Nappa then stared at each of the remaining warriors. "Okay, first three-eyes then runt! But don't worry, you'll all get your chance to die!"

"This can't be happening." Krillin stated as he stared at the floating Nappa. "The attack didn't even faze him. Chiaotzu gave his life for nothing!"

"And, the Dragon already restored him back to life once before." Tien said as he glared down Nappa. "There is no way to bring him back."

"Luckily for you, you'll see him soon enough in Hell!" Nappa yelled down at Tien.

"Krillin, listen up." Piccolo said, motioning to the warrior. While Chiaotzu was exploding, Piccolo regained consciousness. "When he attacks, he's open for a sneak attack. That's when we attack."

"That's a great plan." Vegeta said as he listened on. "I hope that it works." He said, getting the attention of Piccolo. "Oh, don't look at me. You might miss your chance."

"Hmph. So confident." Piccolo said as he smirked at Vegeta. "I hope to see your face when Goku arrives."

"Oh and who's that? Your secret weapon?" Vegeta asked, his interest piqued.

Nappa then decided to charge at Tien, regaining Piccolo's attention. "Now, Krillin!"

"Right!" Krillin said as the duo raced off towards Nappa.

"Now Die!" Nappa yelled as he was just about to reach Tien. His fist was fully extended and he was going to punch him in the face. As he was approaching, Tien was charging up an attack and was about to launch it until he noticed Piccolo. The Namekian punched Nappa right in the face, sending him flying towards Krillin.

Once he was close enough, Krillin smashed his two fists right onto the dome of Nappa's head, sending him flying towards Gohan who was still on the ground.

"Gohan! Now, hit him with everything!" Piccolo yelled as he watched the boy just stand there.

"B-but, I'm too scared!" Gohan cried out, his whole body shaking from fear.

"D-damn it!" Piccolo yelled as he charged up an attack. "Krillin, we'll have to attack." The duo then fired off two energy beams right at Nappa. The Saiyan brute watched as the two beams approached, but was able to recover from the previous hits and dodge the incoming attack.

"H-he dodged it!?" Krillin asked as he saw Nappa fly above the beams. "W-we were too late!" He exclaimed as Nappa stared at them with the intent to kill them.

Nappa wiped the blood from his mouth as he stared down the three fighters. "You thought you could get away with that!? You all just shortened your lifespans! I'll kill all three of you at once!" He yelled, showing off the anger that had been growing since he first arrived on the planet.

Tien looked up at the brute, blood flowing down his face as his vision started to blur. "Chiaotzu, I'll avenge you... Then, I'll join you. We'll never be apart!" He yelled as he thrusted his hand forward. All of the energy in his body concentrated into his hand as the energy flew towards Nappa. "Tri-Beam Cannon!"

The magnitude of the attack caught everyone by surprise, even Vegeta. The blast engulfed Nappa inside of it as he tried to brace for the attack but had no time to do so. Everyone stood where they were as they waited to see if Nappa survived.

"Phew." Nappa said as he started to pant. "Don't scare me like that. You're technique almost had me for a minute."

Piccolo stared on, shocked at the fact that Nappa was fine after the attack. "H-he's a monster!" He stated, his body starting to shake a little. But he immediately forced himself to stop.

Tien was the most visibly upset as his body was shaking from both anger and fatigue. "I... I... failed!" He said before collapsing dead from his injuries.

"Tien!" Krillin yelled as he saw his friend dead on the ground. "Tien!" he continued yelling, hoping that the fighter would stand back up. "Tien!"

"Krillin!" Piccolo stated, causing him to stop his yelling. "It's no good. He's gone, I can already sense that his spirit has left Earth."

Krillin gulped at the thought that Tien, one of the strongest people here was dead and that Nappa was still standing. "Goku! Where are you!?" He yelled out into the sky as he wished his best friend was there right now. "Th-this can't be happening, it's a nightmare." Krillin said as he stared at the two Saiyans. "I can't believe that Tien is gone. All of them, one after another. Roshi, Chiaotzu and now Tien, all of them are dead!"

* * *

"T-Tien, no!" Launch yelled as tears flowed down her eyes. "Please, you need to get u now..." She pleaded, but already knew that there was no way of changing anything.

"Launch, it's going to be alright." Oolong said as he rubbed her back. "Everything is going to be alright, Goku will show up and beat them." He said as he continued to rub her back.

The tropic air blew through the house as it caused Launch's hair to tickle her nose. "Ah- ah- chooo!" She sneezed as her hair changed color. Oolong jumped back as he was afraid of her, but all she did was cry. "H-he's gone!" She cried out as she showed a side of herself that no one saw before.

Oolong walked back over to Launch as he rubbed her back again. "Hey, everything is going to be fine. Once this is over, we can revive him with the Dragon Balls."

Launch's crying stopped as she stared at Oolong. Her entire mood changed once she heard his words. "You knew all about the Dragon Balls, but you just wanted to touch me you perverted pig!" She yelled as she threw Oolong across the room. "Looks like we'll be having ham for dinner!" She said as she pulled out a gun.

Bulma and the Ox-King quickly grabbed her, preventing her from doing anything she'd regret. "Launch, don't do that. We need the Dragon Balls to reverse everything that the Saiyans did. We can't waste the wish on Oolong." Bulma said as she tried to calm Launch down.

* * *

"This isn't good. Yamcha's down, Gokai is unconscious and Gohan is too scared to fight." Piccolo said as he looked at their odds. "Krillin, it looks like this may be our last stand right here."

* * *

"Blast it! I'm taking too long!" Goku yelled as he sprinted down Snake Way. "I'll never make it back at this rate!" He yelled as he picked up his pace even more. "Just hang on for a little while longer!"

* * *

 **The fight with Nappa has heated up as the casualties pile up. Already, Roshi, Chiaotzu and Tien have fallen to the Saiyan Brute who still has shown no signs of slowing down. Elsewhere, Gokai and Yamcha are down for the count while Piccolo and Krillin try to take down Nappa.**

 **Thank you to everyone that is reading the story and please leave a review to let me know about anything that I can improve on.**

 **Next time, the fight with Nappa heats up as Piccolo and Krillin try everything they can to hold off the Saiyan. As the fight starts to heat up, Vegeta makes a surprising demand that shocks everyone.**


	7. Piccolo's Last Stand

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Dragon Ball Z**

 **Last time, the battle with Nappa continued on as Earth's warriors tried their best to defeat the Saiyan brute. Despite their best efforts, Roshi, Chiaotzu and Tien were all defeated and succumbed to their injuries**

* * *

Tien looked up at the brute, blood flowing down his face as his vision started to blur. "Chiaotzu, I'll avenge you... Then, I'll join you. We'll never be apart!" He yelled as he thrusted his hand forward. All of the energy in his body concentrated into his hand as the energy flew towards Nappa. "Tri-Beam Cannon!"

The magnitude of the attack caught everyone by surprise, even Vegeta. The blast engulfed Nappa inside of it as he tried to brace for the attack but had no time to do so. Everyone stood where they were as they waited to see if Nappa survived.

"Phew." Nappa said as he started to pant. "Don't scare me like that. You're technique almost had me for a minute."

Piccolo stared on, shocked at the fact that Nappa was fine after the attack. "H-he's a monster!" He stated, his body starting to shake a little. But he immediately forced himself to stop.

Tien was the most visibly upset as his body was shaking from both anger and fatigue. "I... I... failed!" He said before collapsing dead from his injuries.

"Tien!" Krillin yelled as he saw his friend dead on the ground. "Tien!" he continued yelling, hoping that the fighter would stand back up. "Tien!"

"Krillin!" Piccolo stated, causing him to stop his yelling. "It's no good. He's gone, I can already sense that his spirit has left Earth."

Krillin gulped at the thought that Tien, one of the strongest people here was dead and that Nappa was still standing. "Goku! Where are you!?" He yelled out into the sky as he wished his best friend was there right now. "Th-this can't be happening, it's a nightmare." Krillin said as he stared at the two Saiyans. "I can't believe that Tien is gone. All of them, one after another. Roshi, Chiaotzu and now Tien, all of them are dead!"

"This isn't good. Yamcha's down, Gokai is unconscious and Gohan is too scared to fight." Piccolo said as he looked at their odds. "Krillin, it looks like this may be our last stand right here."

"You may be right, but if we can hold out until Goku arrives, we should be fine." Krillin told the Namekian.

Hearing the name Goku captured Vegeta's attention. "Hmm, this 'Goku', this isn't the first time I've heard them mention him." Vegeta said to himself as he started to get a thought in his head. "I wonder..." The Saiyan muttered quietly to himself.

Nappa meanwhile was gloating over the fact that another person was now dead. "Heh. Another one down." He said as he started to power up. "Now it's your turn. Although, I'll let the Namek live so he can tell us where the Dragon Balls are. Then I'll kill him."

Krillin positioned himself into a comfortable stance, trying to make himself able to counter any attack Nappa would send their way. The former monk had his arms out in front of his body as he tried to stay loose. "Lucky you, Piccolo. They think you're the only one who knows about the Dragon Balls."

Piccolo didn't feel lucky though. "It doesn't matter. They still plan on killing me eventually." He replied as he crouched down into his stance. "Now isn't the time for that, we have a fight to finish."

Krillin chuckled at the image before him. "You know, I never thought this would happen." Krillin said as his eyes looked towards Piccolo. "But, listen, I'm glad that you're on our side. Even if it is only temporary. Now, how confident are you that we can win?" Krillin nervously asked.

"To be honest. None." Piccolo said truthfully. He wasn't going to beat around the bush with that question, he knew that there was no way that the duo could beat Nappa by themselves. "I never thought they would be this powerful. They far outclass that other Saiyan from before."

Krillin looked at the Namek with a look of shock. "I-I guess this is really it then." The former monk stated as he started to sweat.

* * *

Up on the Lookout, Kami was starting to grow more and more nervous as each minute passed. "What is he doing?! How could he not be back by now?! Please, hurry Goku!" The guardian cried out as he tried to sense for Goku's Ki.

"He still isn't close enough to sense him?" Mr. Popo asked as he started to sweat.

"No..." Kami muttered to the genie before wiping away sweat from his own forehead. "But, I do sense that I have very little time left here. Death is approaching for me." He said as seriously as possible.

Mr. Popo looked on nervously as Kami told him this news. "B-but, that can't be. That would mean..." He started to say before Kami finished the sentence.

"Piccolo is about to die and by extension, myself." Kami told his assistant.

* * *

Piccolo stared down his adversary as he tried to think of a strategy to defeat Nappa. "Krillin, he's too accustomed to aerial battle. We need to fight on the ground!" Piccolo demanded before flying back towards the ground.

Nappa smirked as he watched the two figures retreat. "We'll fight wherever you want. But, the results will still be the same, I'll kill you all!" The brute yelled as he flew after his opponents. Krillin and Piccolo touched down onto the ground only to look up and see a speeding Nappa heading right for them. "Hyaaa!" Nappa yelled as he approached them.

Piccolo and Krillin both braced for an impact, only to see him stop his assault as Vegeta called out to him. "Nappa! Stop right now!" The other Saiyan yelled, shocking everyone still alive.

"What's the matter, Vegeta?" Nappa asked as he hovered a few feet away from his victims. "I'm almost finished with all of them."

"Don't be in such a hurry." Vegeta remarked as he faced the group. "I have a question for them before you kill them all." He then looked directly at Piccolo as he continued speaking. "This 'Goku' you all keep mentioning, he's Kakarot isn't he?" He asked the Namekian, only to receive blank stares as his answer. "Am I right?"

Krillin's body tensed up as he spoke up. "Yeah, he is. So what!?" He asked back.

"Well, then. I'm actually impressed." Vegeta said as he placed his hands on his waist. "Then that means he really was brought back to life and that means the Dragon Balls actually work." He continued before laughing at the thought of Kakarot being strong. "It's funny, Kakarot, being your only hope. What good will he be when he wasn't even a match for Raditz!?"

Krillin started to grow upset at Vegeta for laughing at his best friend. He raised his left arm and closed his fist as he held it towards Vegeta. "You'll see. Goku has been training for the past year. He's undergone extremely harsh training just to beat you. He'll be more powerful than ever before!" He stated confidently as he protected his friend's strength.

Piccolo then stepped forward as he joined in. "Believe me. Goku is not someone you should ever underestimate."

Nappa was tired of hearing this group of an excuse of warriors try and stall any longer. "Really! Because if he was so great, why isn't he here!? Maybe he's just a coward and he ran away!"

Gohan's muscles tensed up as he heard Nappa make fun of his father. "He'll come, just you watch. My daddy always comes through for everyone. He'll beat you guys up!" The young boy cried out, defending his father from their insults.

"You have a lot of faith in Kakarot." Vegeta said as he walked over towards a rock. He sat down on the rock as he relaxed himself. "Alright, you've persuaded me to wait until he arrives to continue our fight."

Nappa looked on, shocked with Vegeta's decision. "Ve-Vegeta, you can't be serious! He's never going to show up, let me finish these weaklings now!"

Vegeta didn't even face his comrade as he lifted his hand up. From his hand stood three fingers pointed towards the sky. "We'll wait exactly three hours for Kakarot. If he hasn't arrived by then, the fight will resume.

Nappa wasn't too thrilled once he heard the news and showed it. "Three hours! Vegeta, do you really expect me to wait that long! I need to fight right now, I was about to end them if you didn't stop me!" Without a second thought, the brute charged towards the two fighters at his max speed. "To hell with waiting!"

Vegeta seemed to become annoyed with Nappa's antics as he looked on in anger before yelling at the brute. "Nappa! You will do as I say!" He yelled, striking fear throughout Nappa's body.

The brute stopped immediately once he heard Vegeta's voice aimed at him. "Uhh, s-sorry. I got carried away for a minute." Nappa replied as his whole body was sweating after Vegeta's yelling. The brute touched down onto the ground and then walked over to Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked at the fact that Nappa listened to his every command and there was nothing the brute could do about it. "There you have it. It is now official. We will wait and you all have three extra hours of life."

Earth's three fighters walked away from the Saiyans so they could talk in private. Gohan was the first to speak, having felt disappointed in himself since his earlier mishap. "I'm... I'm sorry. I just got so scared." Gohan pleaded with his teacher.

Piccolo was in no mood to play around with the boy however. "If you're too afraid to fight you might as well head home. There is no room for cowards here. I was a fool for thinking you could help us."

Krillin, seeing the disappointment on Gohan's face joined in on the conversation. "Take it easy, Piccolo. It is only his first fight."

Piccolo, however, wasn't listening at all, instead he was thinking about what he just saw between Nappa and Vegeta. _"The way that the big one cowered... that must mean the little one is even stronger... It's hopeless now!"_ The Namekian thought to himself, wondering what they should do.

As the duo were talking, Gokai started to emerge from under the rubble of rocks that were piled on top of him. "Ughh... What happened?" He asked himself as he tried to loosen up his stiff body. "Last thing I remember was fighting Nappa and being launched away. After that, everything else is a blur." The half-Saiyan muttered as he walked slowly towards the others.

"So, you can still get up after that beating?" Piccolo asked once he saw the boy heading towards them. "Just being strong isn't everything. You need a plan when you go into battle. Hopefully you learned that, otherwise this might end quickly." The Namekian said sternly as he kept his eyes on the two Saiyans across from them.

Gokai rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he let Piccolo's words set in. "Hehe. Ya, I guess I didn't really think. I just wanted to put those guys in their places, but I let my emotions get the better of me."

"Hey, don't worry about." Krillin said reassuringly as he slapped Gokai on the back. "It happens to all of us, but from now on we need to be more careful." He said, looking at the dead bodies of Tien and Roshi. "Luckily, we have three hours to think of something, but Goku should be back by then."

Gokai looked at the former monk like he had three heads. "Why would we have three hours? It isn't like them to stop during a fight." The child muttered as looked at Nappa and Vegeta.

"Ya, we were surprised as well. I guess the shorter one really wants to fight Goku." Krillin said as his gaze fell upon the two Saiyans.

* * *

"Vegeta! Why did you interrupt my fight!?" The Saiyan brute asked as he sat down next to his partner. "I could have finished them all of by now!"

Vegeta didn't like the tone Nappa was using and made sure to put Nappa in his place. "You will mind your tone with me Nappa." The Saiyan said calmly as he looked at the brute. "It was my decision and you will accept it!"

Nappa gulped out of fear. He knew that Vegeta could kill him at any moment, so he tried to stay on his good side. "I understand, but why do you want to wait for Kakarot? He isn't anything special, just a low-class warrior." Nappa responded, his hands shaking a little due to his fear of Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked at his partner's question. "It's simple. He's a traitor to his people." The warrior said as he positioned his scouter onto his face. The shorter Saiyan then pushed a few buttons as numbers started to count down. "A traitor deserves to see his only son and his closest friends all die before his eyes. To see how powerless he really is when compared to us, how much pain and agony we can inflict on him. Then, we'll continue it for hours until he begs us to kill him, only to continue on until we grow tired of beating him."

Nappa's face formed a huge grin as he heard the words leave Vegeta's mouth. "I see! I shouldn't have doubted you Vegeta!"

"That's only if the fool decides to show up." Vegeta said to his towering partner.

"Ya, I understand." Nappa said as he grew excited from the thought of torturing someone. "Vegeta, you can Kakarot all to yourself, but can you leave the others to me?" He asked like a child asking for a cookie before dinner.

Vegeta looked uninterested with the question, in fact, he didn't care at all about the others. He just wanted to make Kakarot pay for his treason. "Do whatever you want, Nappa. But, do not kill that Namek until after he tells us about the Dragon balls!"

"Of course." Nappa stated as he stood up to loosen his muscles. "Oh how I hope he shows up soon."

Hours passed by with no sign of Goku arriving anytime soon. All hope seemed lost for the remaining warriors as they counted down the minutes to their death.

"Damn, what's taking Goku so long? He should have been here by now!" Krillin stated as he started to realize that they only had a few more minutes left. He then thought of an idea to try and help. "Why don't we just run away!? Why should we just stand around here and die!?" He asked the group around him. "Then, when Goku arrives, we come back and help him."

No one seemed to accept that idea, especially Gokai. The young child walked up to Krillin and looked at him. "You may call me crazy, but a part of me would never let me forget that I ran away. I trained for this moment and every part of my body is excited to continue." He said, giving Krillin a childlike smile.

"The child's right, Krillin." Piccolo stated as he joined in. "Even though it would be best to run, they're planning on killing everything on this planet anyway. Would you prefer to die running or fighting as a warrior?" He asked calmly

"Y-you're right." Krillin sighed in defeat. The former monk raised his fists in front of his body as he tightened them. "Ahhh, please hurry Goku, get here soon! And be stronger than both of them... please!" He stated as he tried to get himself under control.

Just as Krillin finished his sentence, a beeping noise could be heard coming from Vegeta's scouter. "Well, it's time. It seems Kakarot has stood us up. Three hours wasted, time we could have used to get our wish. But of course, a traitor would also be a coward." The Saiyan stated calmly as he removed his scouter.

"M-my daddy's not a coward!" Gohan yelled out as he heard Vegeta's statement.

"Ya, I've known Goku for years. He's a lot of things, but he isn't a coward!" Krillin added as he defended his best friend.

"Well, if he isn't a coward, where is he?" Nappa taunted the group of four as he stepped forward. Looking at each of them, he continued on. "I've waited long enough. It's time to end all of your insignificant lives. I just wish Kakarot was here to see all of this." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I guess I'm going to die again..." Krillin muttered as he watched Nappa approach them. He was broken out of his daze when Piccolo called out to him.

"Krillin, even if Goku isn't here yet, we still have a chance at taking out the big one." The Namekian said, getting everyone's attention. "The four of us combined should be more than enough to take him out. If we stick to the plan." Piccolo explained, looking right at Gohan as he finished his sentence. "Now, I'm going to attack him head on and gain his attention. Once I do that, you three will blast that guy with everything you have."

"What about Vegeta?" Gokai asked as he looked at the other Saiyan. "He's much stronger than any of us. And after being tired out by Nappa there is no way we could take him on."

Piccolo looked at the child with a scowl on his face. "Listen, we worry about the brute first. Hopefully by the time we're finished with him, Goku will be back and can handle the short one all by himself." He said as he dashed out at Nappa.

"I-I won't run away this time. I promise!" Gohan yelled out as he ran to his spot. " _The fate of the Earth is counting on us. I have to be brave for now!"_ He thought to himself as he found a rock perch to stand on. Krillin and Gokai did the same, but in different locations and away from Gohan.

"Well, it seems that the group is starting to fight as a group now." Vegeta muttered as he watched them all get into position. "This should be interesting, but Nappa should be able to handle it easily."

"So, Namekian, you want to be first." Nappa remarked, cracking his neck in the process. "Unfortunately, I can't kill you. So instead, how does it sound to be beaten to the brink of death and then watch all the others be killed?" He asked, charging at his opponent.

Piccolo swung a kick at Nappa, only for it to be blocked by the brute's arm. The Saiyan then countered with a punch to Piccolo's face, causing the Namek to stutter backwards. Piccolo was a little dazed and didn't have time to block Nappa's next blow. The Saiyan swept Piccolo off his feet by kicking both of his legs out from under him.

Nappa then continued the assault by swinging his right fist down towards his opponent, who managed to dodge the attack by rolling to his left. Piccolo then swiftly jumped up onto his feet as he fired a Ki blast at the brute.

Nappa thought nothing of it as he backhanded the ball of energy off into the wasteland where it exploded upon contact. "Let me show you a real blast!" Nappa yelled as he extended his open palm towards Piccolo. Yellow energy started to grow inside of it until it was about as large as his head.

Piccolo smirked at seeing Nappa completely distracted by charging his attack. The Namekian quickly looked at each of the others, signaling for them all to attack now as that was their best shot.

" _Well, here goes nothing."_ Krillin thought as he cupped his hands together and pulled them back towards his side. _"This is for everything you've done. Chiaotzu, Tien and especially Master Roshi!"_

" _Stay calm, Gohan."_ The young child thought to himself as he raised his arms above his head, one over the other. _"Piccolo trained you for this, he trusts you to follow through. Don't let him down!"_

" _Dad, I don't know if you can see this, but I might be joining you soon. Vegeta and Nappa are just too strong for us."_ Gokai thought to himself as he raised his hands up over his head as energy started to form into both hands. _"But, no matter how bad things look, I'm going down as a fighter!"_

"Any last words, Namek?" The brute asked as the sphere was now larger than Nappa's chest.

"Actually, just one." Piccolo said as he glared at Nappa. "Now!" He yelled out as the others all fired their attacks.

"Kamehame-Ha!"

"Masenko!"

"Volcanic Barrage!"

The three attacks all rained down onto Nappa as the brute was showered in energy. Even Vegeta was surprised by the might of the attack. "They might have actually done it..." Vegeta muttered to himself as he watched the bright light intensify. All three attacks were not ending, the group was putting everything they had into this. The three attacks merged into one giant one as it became a huge sphere that engulfed Nappa.

After a minute, the three fighters all stopped their attack as they looked at the spot Nappa was standing before. They couldn't tell if the brute was dead or not as they kicked up a lot of dirt and dust with the last attack, actually creating a crater in the middle of the field.

"D-do you think we got him?" Krillin asked as he floated down near Piccolo. "I mean, there's no way anyone could survive a blast of that magnitude."

* * *

Up on the Lookout, Kami was watching the battle when something caught his senses. "It's him, Mr. Popo! I can sense Goku, he's almost back to the Check-In Station!" He stated excitedly

Mr. Popo became just as excited as Kami himself once he heard the news. "Quick, Kami, go and get him!" The assistant cried out in joy, but before he even finished his sentence, Kami was already gone.

* * *

Goku was running out of strength as he saw the end of Snake Way. "Haha, there it is, the end! I can see the end!" Goku yelled out as he wiped sweat away from his face. "Hopefully I'm not too late. Hold on for just a few more minutes guys, I'm almost there!" He cried out as he used the last of his strength to force himself to move even faster. His breathing became even heavier as he started to tire out. Finally, Goku reached the Check-In station just as he collapsed in front of Kami. "Kami!"

"There's no time for talking, Goku, hold on!" Kami said as he reached his arm out to Goku, who eagerly grabbed on. Within a second, both figures were gone.

King Yemma sat there with a shocked expression. "Th-that human actually returned from King Kai's..."

* * *

Goku and Kami reemerged on the Lookout in front of Mr. Popo, shocking the genie as he wasn't expecting them to appear where they did. "Hi, Mr. Popo." Goku said as he started to leave. "I'm going to see if Korin has any senzu beans ready." He said behind himself as he jumped over the edge of the Lookout.

"Please hurry Goku, you're our only hope." Kami stated as he watched the young man start to free fall.

"Everyone, Gohan, please be alive!" Goku yelled out loud as he continued his decent, beginning to see the top of Korin's tower.

The martial arts master watched as Goku approached his tower. "Well, here comes Goku. He looks pretty tired though." The cat said to himself as he reached for the burlap sack that had the senzu beans in it. He saw Goku about to pass by the tower when he threw the sack at him. "Catch Goku, those are the last four beans I have!"

Goku caught the bag easily as he continued towards the ground. "Thanks, Korin! I really needed these!"

"Don't mention it, Goku. The whole world is depending on you!" The cat yelled out, unsure if Goku even heard what was said.

"Flying Nimbus!" Goku yelled out as he waited for his magical cloud to catch him. After a few moments, the cloud appeared underneath the fighter and caught him. "Thanks Nimbus, now, we need to head that way. Towards the powerful energy levels." He said as he pointed towards the fight. _"I'll have one of the senzu beans now, that way I'll be ready to fight when I get there."_ He thought, pulling a bean out of the sac and eating it. Immediately Goku felt his fatigued muscles be filled with energy.

* * *

Minutes passed as the fighters waited to see if Nappa was dead. Gokai and Gohan had by now joined Piccolo and Krillin, standing near the edge of the crater. "W-we did it guys! We beat him!" Gohan cried out in joy before he grew even happier. "Do you all feel that?" He asked, laughing joyously.

"Y-ya, I feel it too. Goku's coming!" Krillin cried out, he was shaking with joy now. It seemed as though their luck was starting to change for the better. "Goku can now fight this other guy easily!"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, baldy." Vegeta said as he pointed towards the crater where Nappa was. "Someone has something to say to you first."

"Hmph, nice try, Vegeta, but even Nappa couldn't handle that attack." Gokai stated arrogantly only to have to eat his own words once he saw Nappa appear out of the crater without his armor. "B-but, how? We put everything into that?"

Nappa rolled his neck as he loosened his stiff muscles up. "Oh, you had me for sure. My armor took most of the impact and shielded me from the blast. I am impressed though. I never thought that you weaklings could have that much power. Tell me, how'd you use your bad arm?" He asked, pointing at Gokai's left arm.

"I forced myself through the pain to see your ugly face dead!" Gokai stated as a kick met his waist, sending him flying across the wasteland and head first into a rock formation.

"Hey, that was a cheap shot! He wasn't even ready to fight!" Krillin yelled as stared down Nappa.

Nappa meanwhile laughed at the human's response. "Fair? This isn't a fight for fun, you are fighting for your life! There is no such thing as fare!" He said, appearing behind Krillin and punting him like a football right into Gokai, who was trying to standup.

Vegeta wasn't amused with how Nappa was playing around, especially after that last attack. "Nappa!" The Saiyan yelled to get Nappa's attention. "Don't play around any longer! You saw what could happen when they get the chance, you nearly died just now! They said that Kakarot is nearby, so kill them all. We'll head to Namek to make our wish!"

"Vegeta, you sure know how to ruin the fun." Nappa said as he cracked his knuckles. "I guess I'll start by tormenting the Namek and then baldy, followed by Potat and I'll save the brat for when his coward of a dad arrives." Nappa said before he was kicked in the side of the head.

"My dad isn't a coward!" Gohan cried out as he went on the assault. Punch after punch, kick after kick, his barrage was pushing the brute back and actually hurting him. Nappa's body was starting to bruise from the attack but no serious injuries were forming.

Gohan jumped backwards by doing a backflip before placing his hands over his head. "Scum like you don't deserve to live! Masenko!" he yelled as the yellow beam left his hands and collided with the Saiyan brute. "Don't... call my... dad a coward." Gohan demanded as he started to grow tired from his outburst.

Out of the smoke appeared Nappa once again, only this time he was bleeding from his forehead. "You know what, you just pissed me off! I think it'll look better for Kakarot to arrive to a dead son!" He yelled as his muscles all started to bulge as he pulled his left fist back. His fist started to glow with energy. Just as he was about to launch it, Krillin kicked Nappa right into Piccolo who blasted Nappa in the back with a Ki blast.

"How are you getting back up!?" Nappa asked as he reacted from the blast. "You're stronger than you look, I'll give you that."

Vegeta meanwhile was enjoying the fight. "This is too good!" He cried out while laughing. "Having a hard time, Nappa?"

"Listen you two, the Earth doesn't go down easily." Piccolo said as he started to charge up another attack. "We won't give up until we can't breathe any longer!"

"You're all idiots!" Nappa yelled at each and every warrior still standing. "I was going to make your deaths quick and painless, but now, I am going to make you all suffer! I'll make it that you all beg me to be killed, but I'll leave you barely alive! Just enough where you can feel the pain and torment!" Nappa yelled, his voice filling with rage as he spoke.

Piccolo meanwhile was distracted by something he felt off in the distance. "That power... To think, Goku has gotten that strong within one year." Piccolo stated out loud.

Krillin also could sense the huge amount of energy Goku had as well. "Wow, when I first felt him, I never imagined him to be this powerful!"

"See, I told you my dad was coming! He'll save the day just like I said!" Gohan cried out joyously.

"Hmm. It only figures Goku would make us all wait." Piccolo said as he let out a sigh. "He always knows how to make things interesting."

"Vegeta, I don't see Kakarot anywhere. Can you see him?" Nappa asked as he looked around the sky.

Vegeta meanwhile picked his scouter up and turned it on. "You fool, these humans know how to sense energy. Kakarot is still a distance away. Just far enough for you to kill them all before he arrives." Vegeta explained as he took the scouter off. "His power is about equal with yours so it should be interesting."

* * *

" _This isn't good. I can sense two large Kis, two gigantic Kis and three small Kis. That isn't enough! Please, let no one be dead!"_ Goku cried out in his mind as he raced towards the battlefield.

* * *

" _Hmm. I wonder if that reading was correct. If it is, someone with a power level of close to 5000 will arrive in under four minutes."_ Vegeta thought to himself before a new thought came to him. _"Wait! These guys all know how to suppress and increase their power. This reading could just be the beginning of his strength."_ "Nappa, hurry up and kill them like I demanded! Don't worry about anything else, finish them all before Kakarot arrives in four minutes!"

"I guess your partner is starting to worry." Piccolo remarked as he got ready to fight. "Krillin, Gohan, we just need to survive for another four minutes. Got it!?"

"Ya, but can we last that long?" Krillin asked as he flew over to Piccolo.

"Vegeta, I think your scouter is broken. There is no way Kakarot could be anywhere near 5000. He's just a low-class warrior." Nappa said as he got ready to fight again. "But, if it allows me to kill them all, so be it."

"Piccolo! Get out of here!" Gohan called out from his spot. "I'll hold him off until my daddy gets here. I can't allow you to die, if you do then Kami will die as well and then we can't use the Dragon Balls."

"Don't be ridiculous, kid, you can't hold them by yourself." Piccolo replied as he got into his stance.

"So, Kakarot's brat thinks he's going to hold me back. Interesting." Nappa yelled out as he started to charge towards Gohan. "Don't make me laugh!"

Gohan watched as the brute drew closer. As Nappa approached, Gohan's demeanor changed once again, the look in his eyes was like that of a true fighter. Gohan stared down Nappa as he approached before striking the brute with an appropriately placed kick to the side of the head.

The blow sent Nappa flying all the way across the battlefield. Everyone watched the power behind the kick. They weren't surprised that the boy did it, but with the power that came with the kick. Nappa continued flying until he crashed into one of the remaining rock formations.

" _Interesting. The brat seems to have some power that he can call upon from within him."_ Vegeta thought to himself as he looked to where Nappa had landed. _"But, it seems he can't use it at will quite yet. Nappa is lucky for that. I'll have to reprimand him for being careless today."_

Everyone watched as Nappa flew out of the pile of rubble with ease, but he seemed even more pissed off. Instead of the few cuts he had before, he now sported a few more on his head which were bleeding down the side of his face. His body was also covered in deep bruises due to the constant assaults he had been taking all day. "Now, I've had enough!" He yelled as he pulled his left hand back.

The hand was covered in energy and everyone could sense just how powerful the oncoming attack was going to be. Nappa thrusted his hand forward and straight at Gohan. The boy could only look on in fear as the blast quickly approached him. His body wouldn't move, frozen in place due to his fear.

Without thinking, Piccolo ran over to help the boy that he had grown close to. Jumping in front of Gohan, the Namekian shielded his pupil from the powerful attack and instead took the whole attack head on.

Smoke and dust covered the area where the duo were standing and once it settled, the scene before everyone was Piccolo standing bravely in front of Gohan. Piccolo's body looked horrible, his gi was torn to shreds and his body was a mess as every muscle had expanded to its max to protect Gohan. His entire body was now smoking due to the attack.

"Piccolo?" Gohan asked the figure standing before him, wondering if he was still alive.

Piccolo just stood there as he continued breathing. "It's alright, kid, just run aw-." He replied before falling face first into the ground. He had been killed by the powerful blast.

Gohan crawled over to the dead body. "N-no, you can't be dead Piccolo. Not like this. You weren't supposed to die trying to save me.

Piccolo managed to open his eyes for a minute as he spoke to Gohan. "Go-Gohan, get out of here, run away while there is still time."

"Forget about it." Gohan cried back, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I'm not going to run away if it means leaving you here like this. Just hold on, my daddy's coming."

Nappa looked on at the duo with a grin on his face. "Those idiots, making us kill them in the wrong order. Oh well, it all ends here."

* * *

"Oh no, one of the Kis I feel is getting smaller, someone's dying!" Goku said to himself as his magical cloud picked up speed. "Faster flying Nimbus, we have to get there soon!"

* * *

"So, this is how my story ends after all." Kami muttered while breathing heavily. He was hunched over his stick and was sweating like crazy. "Goku couldn't make it in time to prevent Piccolo's death. But in his last moments, my evil counterpart outdid myself, sacrificing himself for a child."

"Kami, no, don't leave!" Mr. Popo cried out, tears filling his eyes. He could only watch, however, as Kami started to fade away.

* * *

"What a sorry excuse I've become... Demon King Piccolo, giving up his life to save a whiny little kid. And out of every kid, it's the son of my enemy." He said to Gohan while coughing. "Gohan... you're the only person... I've ever known who didn't treat me like a monster." Piccolo said, recounting the past year he spent with Gohan. "Tr-truth be told... this past year wasn't so bad. Thank you, Gohan." The Namekian said as he closed his eyes for the last time.

"No! Piccolo, no!" Gohan cried out as tears started to flow down his face.

* * *

"Mr. Popo, you were an excellent assistant all these years... and now I leave the rest for you." The elder guardian stated as his body faded away to Otherworld.

"Kami!" Mr. Popo cried out, visibly upset over the guardian's death.

* * *

"No. No. No!" Gohan continued to yell, catching Gokai's attention as he shook himself out of the daze he was in.

Gokai flew over to Krillin and landed next to the fighter. "What happened? Why is he yelling?"

"Pi-Piccolo died, while protecting him." Krillin stated weakly. Unknown to Gokai, if Piccolo died that meant Kami would die as well. "And, there's no way to revive him, since Kami and the Dragon Balls are gone as well."

Hearing this shocked Gokai. "What!? What do you mean Kami is gone?"

"Well, Kami and Piccolo used to be one being, but when they split into two people, they created a link between their two souls where if one ever died the other would as well." Krillin explained to Gokai as they watched the upset Gohan.

"Hmm. His power is rising again." Vegeta mentioned as he used his scouter. "Just as I thought, his power jumps based on his emotions. It's all the way up to 3000 now."

"Only 3000!?" Nappa asked back, receiving a nod from Vegeta.

Gohan channeled all of his energy into his hands as he placed his right over his left before raising them up over his head. "Masenko!" He yelled as the beam left his hand and shot straight for Nappa.

The brute just stood there and watched as the attack appeared even closer to him. Without thinking, Nappa merely swatted the blast away with just his hand alone. "N-not bad for a kid." Nappa said as he grabbed his hand. "Heh, that actually stung a little bit."

Gohan could only look on in surprise as he saw that his blast had next to no effect on Nappa. Vegeta meanwhile was scanning to see what his power level was now. "His power has dropped to almost nothing, it seems he used it all up in a final attack just now."

"I'm sorry, Piccolo..." Gohan said while looking at his teacher's body. He was sweating now and his breathing was getting heavier now due to his fatigue. "I... I couldn't beat them for you and now I can't even run away anymore.

Nappa slowly strolled over towards Gohan, wanting to make Gohan wait for his death. Slowly, he reached the exhausted boy and was ready to end his life. "Hahahaha! I can't wait to see Kakarot's face when he finds his son crushed to death!" He cried out as he lifted his boot above Gohan's head.

"We have to do something, Krillin, before it's too late!" Gokai yelled out desperately before charging at Nappa.

"Wait! We should come up with a plan first!" Krillin yelled out before racing after Gokai. The duo were now approaching Nappa. Krillin stopped in his place as he lifted his hand above his head, his palm opened and facing towards the sky. _"Well, I might as well try it out now."_ Krillin thought as he concentrated his Ki into forming a blade. "Th-this is for everyone you've killed!" Krillin yelled out, capturing everyone's attention. "Ahhhh, destructo disk!" He yelled as the disk shot towards Nappa.

"Another simple attack?" He said, moving his foot away from Gohan. "You just got lucky, brat, baldy wants to die first." Nappa said as he prepared to catch the disk.

Vegeta, however, saw through the attack and tried to warn Nappa. "You idiot, dodge that attack, it could kill you!"

"What!" The brute called back as he went to position his body to dodge, only to be struck unexpectedly.

"You didn't forget about me, did you!?" Gokai asked teasingly as his head collided with Nappa's gut, causing the Saiyan to be stunned long enough to have him struck by the disk.

Krillin's attack wasn't able to slice any major organs, however he managed to hit a major part of the brute's body. To everyone's surprise, Nappa grabbed Gokai by his hair before tossing him right into Krillin and knocking the duo backwards. Immediately after, however, Nappa reached for his left arm only to feel it missing from his elbow down. "You'll pay for that, baldy. But first, I think I had a deal with Kakarot's son." He said as he lifted his foot off the ground again. "So long, kid, there will always be a soft spot on the bottom of my boot for you." The brute said as his foot started its descent.

To everyone's surprise, Nappa completely missed his target. Under his boot was just dirt, but right beside him was Gohan, who was sitting on a yellow cloud. "Flying Nimbus?" He asked the cloud, confused as to why it was here.

Just then, a new figure flew out of the sky and landed on the battlefield. "Sorry I'm late guys." He said to Krillin, Gohan and Gokai. "You all fought well, but where is everyone else?"

"Goku, the large one killed them all. One after another, Roshi, Chiaotzu, Tien, even Piccolo." Krillin explained. "We tried everything but he just kept getting back up! I'm sorry."

"Krillin, now isn't the time to be sorry for anything. You did everything that you could to beat them. In fact, you should be proud, you guys didn't run when it started to get tough." Goku told him as he tossed the burlap sack to his best friend. "There are three senzu beans in there. You three eat them and head to Kame house. I'll handle the rest from here."

"Goku, what if you need these beans for yourself?" Krillin asked as he pulled them from the sack. "You're going to be fighting, not us."

"Don't worry. I already had one. Besides, you three are pretty banged up." He said, pointing out the injuries to each of them.

"Wait! But, what about Yamcha!?" Gokai remembered before anyone ate their bean. "I remember that he wasn't dead the last time we saw him, just that his energy is really low right now."

"You're right, I forgot about Yamcha since he's been out of this fight for so long. Let's go get him and then figure out what to do." Krillin said as the trio headed off towards Yamcha's unconscious body.

* * *

Gokai looked down at the scarred face of Yamcha and then at his own bean. Without a second thought, he broke the bean in half and forced the former bandit to eat it. The half-Saiyan ate the other half on his own and it immediately healed his injuries and relieved him of his fatigue.

"Gokai, why'd you break your senzu bean? One of us could have done it. You're much worse off than we are!" Krillin stated once he saw what the boy did. "Here, take my bean as well." The former monk offered as he extended his hand.

"No, it's the least I could do. A year ago, I was traveling across the galaxy being forced to listen to those two. Now, I'm fighting alongside true allies and friends to bring an end to them. Even though my dad attacked you guys, you welcomed me with kindness and treated me as one of your own." He explained as Yamcha sat up.

"Ughh. What happened, did we win?" Yamcha asked as he steadied himself up. "Whoa! Who has that incredible power!?" He yelled out once he felt Goku's Ki.

"That's my daddy's. He just got here and he's going to beat the Saiyans all by himself." Gohan stated excitedly.

"Let's hope so." Yamcha said as he stood up to get a better view. "I take it that we're the only survivors."

Krillin sadly shook his head to reply. "Unfortunately, everyone fought hard, but this guy just kept getting up. We don't know what to do."

"I don't know about you guys, but I still want revenge against Nappa." Gokai said as his Ki started to rise. "We need to teach him a lesson to not mess with Earth!" The young boy said as he flew back towards the battlefield.

"Wait! Didn't you say he killed everyone else? Let Goku handle this!" Yamcha called out before chasing after the boy. "I swear, this kid will be the death of me" He said as he flew back as well.

"I'm going too, for Piccolo!" Gohan said as he soared off as well.

"Guys, this is crazy. We can't handle him, we barely survived last time." Krillin tried to explain, only for everyone to already be gone. "Oh I know I'll regret this." The former monk stated as he chased after the others.

* * *

 **First off, sorry for taking a while. I have just been busy between School and work, especially with finals starting up soon. I can't guarantee many updates during December, but come Christmas break I should be able to type a few chapters out before I go back to school.**

 **The fight with the Saiyans is getting even more tensful with Goku arriving on the scene shortly after Piccolo is Killed by Nappa. Now without the Dragon Balls, what will the Earth's fighters due about their fallen friends?**

 **Thank you to everyone who continues to read and support this. Please leave a review to let me know where I can improve.**

 **Next time, the fight continues on as Goku begins his battle against the two Saiyans. As the fight continues, backup arrives for Earth's last hope and help even the odds. Now with Nappa taking on the four remaining warriors while Goku focuses solely on Vegeta, what could possible happen.**


	8. Vengeance

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Dragon Ball Z**

 **Last time, the fight with the Saiyans continued on as the Earth's remaining fighters gave it their all against Nappa. Despite doing everything they could, Earth's fighters were unable to defeat the brute. In the end, Piccolo, sacrificed himself to protect Gohan, admitting that the young boy changed him for the better. Finally, Goku arrived on the scene, ready to battle the Saiyans.**

* * *

Vegeta smirked as he stared down the opposing fighter. "So, you decided to show up after all. Nappa and myself thought you ran away. Your friends never thought that for a moment, unfortunately for them, most of them have been killed."

Goku's anger started to rise due to the thought of his friends having been killed while he rushed to the fight. Through gritted teeth, Goku responded. "You'll pay for everything you two have done!" The Saiyan from Earth remarked as he raised his right fist. "I'll make sure of it, even if it's the last thing I do. I won't let their sacrifices go in vain!"

"Nappa, sit this one out." Vegeta said as he stepped forward. "I want to teach this low-class scum how he should talk to royalty. Kakarot, I'll make you regret crossing us, first, I'll beat you until your within an inch of dying. Then, I'll make you suffer by forcing you to watch Nappa kill your remaining friends starting with your brat."

Nappa wasn't too pleased with Vegeta's demand. "Come on, Vegeta, he isn't worth your time. Let me kill him quickly and then we can blow this planet up and head to Namek." The brute said, trying to plead with his fellow Saiyan.

"Nappa, it isn't every day that, I, the prince of all Saiyans is intrigued by a low-class. I will fight him and that's final." Vegeta explained as his scouter started to go off. "Besides, we have company. It seems there are four beings on their way here now. Must be your friends, Kakarot. Looks like we won't have to hunt them down, they're coming to us."

Just then, Krillin, Gokai, Gohan and Yamcha all landed down across from the three Saiyans. "Uncle!" Gokai yelled, getting his attention. "We'll handle Nappa. We have some unfinished business with him!" The young boy said, his voice filled with determination.

"Sorry, Goku, we just couldn't let you face them both alone." Krillin said as he looked at his best friend. "We were leaving, but we thought you could use some help."

Nappa was amused with how the group was acting. "Look, Vegeta, they think they actually stand a chance." He said, pointing at them with his one arm. "Even with only one arm, I'm still stronger than all of you!" The brute said as he started to power up, causing the area to shake.

"Y-you don't scare us any longer!" Gohan yelled out, showing just how much he had matured since the Saiyans first arrived. "Daddy, you take care of the other guy, we all want a shot at him!" The boy stated as he pointed at Nappa.

Goku was both surprised and proud of how his son was acting. The last time he had seen Gohan, his son was a child who was easily frightened. It was surprising to see how much he changed in only a year. "Krillin, Yamcha, do you guys think you can handle him?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Goku, don't worry about us." Krillin responded as he walked next to Gohan. "We've been holding our own so far against him. Now that we're healed and he's injured, we should be able to take him out easily." The former monk said before rubbing the back of his head. "Besides, if it gets out of hand I'll just use the Solar Flare and we'll run from him."

"Goku, you know I've never been someone to back down." Yamcha began as he raised his right fist. "Even when I was outclassed by Tien and Jackie Chun, I kept fighting. Now isn't any different." He said as he gave Goku a thumb's up. "We can handle ugly over here, you just wipe the floor with shorty over there."

Goku nodded as he understood what was going on. "Alright, but please, be careful. If anything happens, we can't undo it with the Dragon Balls." He said before facing towards Vegeta. "Follow me, I'll take us to a more secluded place. Somewhere we can go all out without having to worry about the others." The Saiyan from Earth said as he floated up into the sky.

"Fine by me. I wasn't worried about hurting them anyway. If it came to it, I would have killed Nappa as well." The short Saiyan said as he floated up into the sky. "Lead the way Kakarot, before I change my mind."

"It isn't too far from here." Goku said as he flew off in the direction of the Gizard Wasteland with Vegeta following behind him. As the duo flew off, Goku looked back over his shoulder and stared at his friends as the distance between them grew.

* * *

"So, you all didn't learn your lesson last time." Nappa commented as he continued powering up. "And to think, we even let you leave earlier. Well, I guess idiots never change. Now die!" He yelled as he charged towards the group of four.

"Alright, here he comes." Gokai stated as he got ready. "Now, anyone have a plan?"

"You mean, you didn't think this all through before rushing back here!?" Yamcha cried out, both surprised and upset by the news. "If that was the case, I probably would have put up more of a fight keeping you away from here." He said nervously as Nappa approached them.

"He's weaker than before, I can feel it." Krillin said as he started to relax. "As long as we attack together and stay calm, he can't beat us. He won't admit it, but losing his arm really hurt him. His power is lower than when Piccolo was at his max."

"R-really!?" Yamcha replied as he also started to relax. "Well then, what are we so worried about. If we all attack at once, he can't stop all four of us." The former bandit said as he charged at Nappa, colliding with the brute head on.

The two fighter's elbows collided as they both tried to overpower the other. Yamcha felt himself being pushed backwards by the brute's pure strength and decided to switch it up. The human jumped forwards and over Nappa. He was now standing back to back with the Saiyan and quickly delivered a strong elbow strike right into his back before a roundhouse kick to the waist sent Nappa stumbling forward and onto his face. Seeing a chance to continue, Yamcha jumped forward as he went to drive his knee right into Nappa's back.

Nappa, however, quickly sprang back up onto his feet and jumped over Yamcha, causing the bandit to crash into the ground. The brute however had no time to react as he was struck over the head with a double axe handle from Krillin, causing him to hit the ground again. This time he was on his back and immediately fired off a large Ki blast at the bald human.

Krillin watched as the blast was hit off course by another blast, one that was much larger. Krillin looked to his left and saw Gokai standing there, hands extended forward. The duo then decided to blitz Nappa before he could get up, but the brute grabbed Gokai by his arm and swung him right into Krillin.

The force of the swing sent the duo flying right into the ground and on top of each other. "So, he still is pretty strong despite losing an arm. We still need to be careful with him then." He said before a kick hit him in the waist. Krillin was sent flying a few feet, not as far as before, showing just how much Nappa had weakened since the beginning of the fight.

" _I know I put a lot more strength into that kick. I must really be getting tired then."_ He thought as a fist connected with his face. Looking in the direction that the fist came in, he saw Gohan standing there. Nappa went to counter, only to be swept off his legs by a leg sweeping under him.

The brute landed once more on his back as he saw Yamcha and Gohan above him. Both were charging up energy blasts and fired them into the brute. Nappa barely had anytime to brace himself, but managed to do so.

Clouds of smoke and dust appeared following the double Ki blast. The fighters looked into the endless smoke cloud, wondering if they finally beat him. "T-there's no way he could survive that. We should go help Goku now, guys." Yamcha stated as he wiped drops of sweat off of his face. The former Bandit was about to turn around when a yellow light caught his eye.

"Don't count me out just yet!" Nappa yelled as a large Ki blast emerged through the smoke. Yamcha placed his hands in front of his body to try and stop the attack, but he was soon overpowered by the energy and was blasted backwards. _"Still, this is getting bothersome. I might need to pull out my trump card."_ He thought before charging at Gohan.

The youngest fighter there braced himself as he blocked Nappa's first strike and then his subsequent blows as well. _"He really is weaker than before. I guess even he can't fight forever. I wonder how much longer he can fight for. Still, he isn't slowing down even with one arm."_ The young child thought as he kicked Nappa in the gut while blocking his punches.

Nappa grunted as Gohan pulled his leg out of Nappa's stomach. The brute stopped his assault long enough to catch his breath. He then looked up to see that all four of the fighters were gone. "Where'd you all run off to!? Scared of dying? Don't worry, when I find you I'll make it even worse than you thought it would be!" He yelled as he searched for the four fighters.

"Hey, ugly, up here!" Yamcha yelled, taunting the brute into lowing his guard. "Come and get me!" He playfully teased with Nappa, hoping that if he got mad enough, he would lower his guard even more.

"I'll show you true terror! I am one of the strongest beings in the universe! You will fear me!" He yelled as he rocketed straight for Yamcha. Once he was halfway there, however, he was head-butted in the back causing him to crash back into the ground.

"Now, guys!" Gokai yelled as he rubbed his head. After head-butting him, his head was now sore. "Hit him with everything you have!"

"Right, ready Gohan?" Krillin asked as he charged up a Kamehame-Ha.

"Yeah." Gohan nodded as he charged up a Masenko.

Nappa started to move again, finally getting over the effects from the head-butt. Seeing this, the duo launched their respective attacks.

"Kamehame-Ha!" Krillin yelled as he thrusted his hands forward and a blue light emerged from them. The wave of energy moved in a straight line right for Nappa.

"Masenko!" Gohan yelled as his blast emerged from his hands. His yellow beam then merged with Krillin's, creating an even larger green beam which struck Nappa head on.

The blast exploded upon contact with Nappa, causing the surrounding rubble to bury the brute deep under the Earth. The four fighters all landed down near the crater, but kept their distance as they waited for Nappa to reemerge from it.

A rumbling sound could be heard coming from the crater, followed by an explosion. The group tried to look through the flying debris, but they could barely see anything. Just then, the rumbling sound could be heard again as a hand shot through the ground and grabbed Yamcha by his leg.

Nappa then shot through the ground as he threw Yamcha right onto the other three fighters. "Damn you all!" He yelled as blood ran down his face. "I am an elite warrior of nobility! I won't have anyone from this dump of a planet push me around!"

The brute then opened his only remaining hand as white sphere of energy started to form. "I didn't think I'd ever need to use this technique here, but you all pushed me to the point where I want to use it." He told them calmly as the sphere grew in size before being tossed up into the air. "In a few seconds, the fun will begin." Nappa stated as hair started to form over his body.

* * *

Still flying to the area, Vegeta's scouter started to go off once Nappa released the sphere. _"So, Nappa, needed to transform to defeat them after all. Pathetic, an elite Saiyan being handled by trash."_ The prince thought as he flew behind Goku. "Kakarot! How much further until we land, my patience is thinning."

"It isn't too much further. Just a couple minutes from here." Goku replied as the duo picked up their pace. _"What's that strange energy I sense? It seems to be coming from where Gohan and the others are. Please be alright everyone."_

* * *

Elsewhere, Yajirobi was driving through the remains of the city the Saiyans destroyed without realizing that it was a city. As he continued driving, he noticed a horde of reporters and scientists surrounding an area. "What's the big commotion?" The Ronin asked himself as he drove up to the crowd.

Yajirobi pushed his way through the crowd until he was at the front. To his fears, there were what looked to be two space ships of some kind sitting in a crater. The scientists were inspecting the aircrafts while the reporters were trying to figure out what happened to the city following their arrival.

Seeing the ships scared Yajirobi beyond belief. "Ahhh! T-they really are here! The Saiyans arrived!" He yelled, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Saiyagen?" One of the reporters replied with confusion. "What's a Saiyagen? I've never heard of any creature on Earth by that name."

Yajirobi looked at the group with a look of fear on his face. "No, not Saiyagen, it's Saiyan. And these are their spaceships. They traveled across the universe to enslave the Earth."

One of the reporters figured that if Yajirobi was telling the truth, then he could get the scoop of the century. Secretly, he walked over to the Ronin. "Hey, what will it take for you to tell me everything you know about these Saiya- whatever they're called."

Yajirobi thought for a moment before his stomach rumbled. "If you want a story, I want a free lunch." He said as he took the reporter's hat. "Listen up, anyone who wants to know about the Saiyans has to pay up. My stomach won't feed itself, so hurry up and pay up." The Ronin said as he passed the hat around.

Every reporter pulled out their wallets as they started to fil the hat up with Zeni. By the time it made its way back to Yajirobi, it was filled with a couple hundred Zeni. The original reporter then walked up to Yajirobi. "Alright, you got your money. Now, tell us all about these aliens!" He demanded, pushing his recorder into Yajirobi's face.

Yajirobi pushed the recorder out of his face and then glared at the reporter. "Alright, I don't know the whole story, but I'll tell you everything I know. One year ago, an alien appeared on Earth claiming to be a Saiyan. He explained that he was here to enslave the Earth."

"Wait just a minute!" A reporter yelled out from the crowd. "If one of them already appeared, how come we didn't know of it?"

Yajirobi sighed before answering the question. "If you let me finish, then you would have known by now!" He said, yelling at the reporter for interrupting his story. "So anyways, the Saiyan said he would kill everyone, but my top pupil, Goku, defeated him only to find out that two stronger Saiyans were on their way." He explained before catching his breath. Doing so gave the reporters a chance to shove their microphones and recorders in his face.

"You know the Goku!? The previous World Martial Arts champion and two time runner-up!" A reporter asked, excited to know that the World's strongest fought back.

"Yep." Yajirobi said, nodding his head in agreement. "We go way back. I trained him myself. But, after hearing about the other Saiyans. I gathered a special group of fighters to protect us from this threat. You could call them 'Earth's Special Forces' if you like. You might know about them, they have all competed at the previous Martial Arts tournament. Their names were Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu. Together, with myself and Goku, we trained to become strong enough to defeat the Saiyans. In fact, they're fighting right now."

"Wow that's amazing. To think that these young men are putting their lives at risk for us." One reporter remarked.

Some believed Yajirobi while others still didn't. "If you're telling the truth, why aren't you there right now!?"

"Ya and Goku trained under Master Roshi, the turtle hermit, based on the kanji on his gi." Another reporter added.

Yajirobi fell over from the questions but stood up quickly. He then wiped the sweat off of his face before he answered. "You see, I was on my way there at the moment when I stopped to talk with all of you." He explained before growing upset. "And, I did train Goku myself! I taught him all of the basics and some of his greatest techniques, but once I had nothing left to teach him, I told him to visit a man who went by the name of Roshi. The turtle hermit would take him to the next level of strength."

"That's amazing. I speak for all of us when we say good luck to you and all the others." One reporter remarked as they all started to push him into his hover car. "Beat those Saiyans, mister!"

Yajirobi started up his car before driving in the opposite direction of the battle. "Thank you! Your support for our cause is appreciated!" The Ronin replied as he left the scene. "Those idiots, believing everything I told them. Ha, like I'd go and fight those Saiyans." He said, counting the money he just made from telling them his 'story'. "Still, what if they need me?" He asked himself before turning around. "What am I doing? I know I'll regret this." The Ronin said as his car picked up speed.

* * *

"Wh-what's happening to him!?" Gohan asked as he watched fur cover Nappa's entire body. The group could only watch as the Saiyan started to transform into a new creature.

"B-but that's impossible!" Yamcha yelled, his body filling with fear from the sight of the transformation. "I thought P-Piccolo destroyed the moon. That's what Kami told us, wasn't it?"

"He did." Gokai said calmly. "But it appears my dad never taught me this trick. It appears Nappa used some of his own energy to create a replica moon. You see, when burtz waves from the moon are at their highest, a full moon, the energy signature is enough to transform Saiyan's with tails into Giant Apes. You all have had experiences with the transformation so you know how it works. We need to cut off his tail."

"Too bad for all of you, you won't get the chance." Nappa stated during his transformation. Everyone watched as his body mass started to increase as his whole body grew in size. After a few minutes, he was now taller than a house and his face started to change. His nose grew in size as it turned into a snout, his teeth became more animalistic as he grew fangs and finally his whole body completed the transformation by becoming that of an ape.

Everyone looked on in fear, feeling the increase in Nappa's strength. "H-how could he still get even stronger!?" Krillin asked weakly. Just when they thought they were gaining the upper hand, Nappa goes and transforms and gains a power boost as well.

"Oh, Kakarot and Potat didn't explain?" Nappa asked comically. "This transformation multiplies my strength by ten times what it was prior to the transformation." He said as his tail swung at the four.

The tail came right for them, but they managed to jump over it at the right moment. The tail continued moving forward, crashing into a mountain. The mountain crumbled into pieces on contact and rocs flew everywhere.

"We can't fight here." Yamcha stated as he knocked a few pieces of debris away from them. "He can use the environment to his advantage. Plus, we can't let him destroy the others' bodies." He said as he started to fly away along with Gohan and Krillin.

"Come and get us, stupid!" Gokai yelled while taunting the Ape. He then flew out of the area and towards the others as fast as he could. Looking behind him, he saw Nappa chasing them through the wasteland. _"That's right you dumb ape, just keep following us."_

"I'll show you who's stupid!" Nappa yelled as he tossed a boulder at Gokai. The young Saiyan barely managed to dodge the rock as he continued flying away. "Hmph. Some Saiyan pride you have, running away from a battle. You should be disgraced Potat. Your father would be disappointed in you." Nappa said, trying to make the Saiyan lose his attention.

"Just a little further ahead, guys, hold on!" Yamcha yelled back to the others as they started to reach the coast. "Alright, stop now!"

Everyone stopped flying once they were over the ocean and waited for Gokai and Nappa to arrive. After a few seconds, they could hear a loud roar followed by a bright light as Gokai came flying past them.

"Everyone, move out of the way!" He yelled to them as a large Ki blast was shot out of Nappa's mouth and was heading straight for them. "That thing will kill us in one hit!"

The group quickly dodged the attack as they moved deeper over the ocean. "So, Yamcha, why did we fly here?" Gohan asked as they looked at the surrounding area. To their backs was the vast ocean and in front of them was a wasteland.

"Because, if he's anything like Gokai and Goku, then he can't fly as an Ape." Yamcha said confidently as he watched Nappa throw a temper tantrum down on the ground. "Alright, we all attack at the same time."

"Right!" The others all said while they all started to charge up their attacks.

To their surprise however, Nappa jumped into the air and began floating alongside them. Seeing their shocked expressions brought joy to the Saiyan brute. "Don't tell me, you've never seen a trained Ape. It's true, before mastering this form, you have no control over it. But after years of training I was able to control this form properly. Prepare to die!" He yelled while charging up his attack.

* * *

"Baba, why isn't your crystal ball working!" Chi-Chi yelled as she started to shake it. "The last thing we saw was Gohan kicking that large guy into the rocks. I need to know if my baby is alright!"

"Stop it before you break my ball." Baba said as she tried to take the crystal ball. "This is a delicate object, but even I don't know why it's acting up.

"Well, until then we'll just use the scouter Potat gave me." Bulma said as she placed it on her face. "Let's see. There seems to be four large power levels that way plus one even larger one. And in the complete opposite direction, there are two large power levels as well, one of them is quite larger than the other."

"But, who is who?" Oolong asked as he sat up on the couch. "Honestly, that thing is only useful if you're at the fight. Otherwise we don't know what reading belongs to who. We don't know if this is good or bad." He said, bringing down the mood of the room.

"You're right, but at least we know everyone is still alive who was alive the last time we could see the fight. Seven power levels belonging to seven fighters." Bulma stated as everyone seemed to relax a little now.

"But," Oolong began again. "What if one of those readings is Goku's then that means someone died, but we can't know." He said, sounding depressed about the whole situation before he was hit over the head. "Ow, what was that for!"

"That, was for making us all depressed now you pig!" Launch yelled as she pulled for her gun, but before she could grab it she sneezed and changed into her nice personality. "Hopefully everyone is alright." She stated calmly, but sounding worried for the situation.

Chi-Chi, hearing the commotion set the crystal ball down onto the ground. "Don't worry, once Goku gets there it'll be over real soon." She said confidently. Although she didn't approve of his lifestyle, she knew that if anyone could stop the Saiyans, it was her husband.

* * *

"Okay, we're here." Goku said as he touched down onto a rock formation. The Gizard Wasteland had no life to it at all. Besides a bunch of rock formations, it would be barren of anything.

"So, this is the spot where you wish to die, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked as he floated down onto a rock opposite of Goku.

"Like I told, Raditz. I don't know anyone by the name of Kakarot, my name is Goku and I won't be dying again." The Saiyan from Earth stated boldly as he crouched downwards and into his stance.

"How sad. You were already brought back to life, only to die again the same day." Vegeta said as he got into his stance as well. "Plus, you're so delusional that you think you can beat me." He said before chuckling at the low-class fighter. "You should just accept your defeat. You, a low-class warrior could never reach the strength of myself, the prince of all Saiyans!"

"It doesn't matter if you are the prince. Even a low-class warrior can surpass anyone with hard work and determination." Goku stated as he started to power up.

* * *

" _W-why can't I move?"_ Gokai thought to himself as he watched Nappa charge up an energy attack. _"Am I actually afraid of him?"_ He asked himself as he could feel his body start to shake

"Here it comes!" Krillin yelled as the beam was fired. 'Get out of the way!"

Everyone jumped out of the way except for Gokai, who was immobilized due to his fear from Nappa's power. Seeing this, Yamcha changed directions as he flew back towards the half-Saiyan. "Gokai, watch out!" He yelled as he grabbed the boy by the back of his gi before barely dodging the blast himself.

The duo were now floating a few feet away from Nappa as Yamcha let go of the child. "What's gotten into you? You know that if it hit you, you would have died!" The former bandit stated, wondering why the boy was acting strange all of a reason.

"I-I'm sorry." He said, tears flowing down his face. "I-It's all my fault. I never thought that they would be this strong. I got everyone's hopes up only for us to be no match. Tien, Chiaotzu, Roshi, they're all dead because of me. And now, we're all going to die."

Yamcha looked at the kid, unsure of what to say before they were both swatted out of the air by a palm. The duo crashed into the water before reemerging from it. Yamcha dragged Gokai up onto the shore before placing him behind a few rocks. "Listen, it isn't your fault for everything that has happened. How would we have known they were this strong?" He said before giving Gokai a smile. "Besides, if you weren't here, we wouldn't have gotten as strong as we did. Coming from me here, I'm terrified of this guy. I know he could kill me with ease, but, I'm fighting for everyone else on Earth right now." He said before hovering up into the sky. "Stay here for now. Stay out of sight while we take care of Nappa."

Gokai tried to respond, but the fear from sensing Nappa wouldn't let him. The young boy knew it was crazy, but Nappa wasn't what scared him, it was the thought of how strong Vegeta would be if he managed to transform. Paralyzed with fear, he could only watch as the others tried to figure out a way to beat Nappa.

"Krillin!" Yamcha yelled out as he flew back towards his friend. "A few months ago you told me about a new technique. Can you use it at all yet?"

Krillin nodded his head in agreement. "Ya, I used it earlier to cut his hand off. I don't think it'll work a second time though. He already knows how strong it is." Krillin stated as the duo avoided Nappa's tail.

"If we distract him, could it cut his tail off?" Yamcha asked hopefully, trying to figure out a way to beat Nappa.

"If you and Gohan could keep him occupied, I might be able to surprise him with my attack." Krillin said as he floated higher up to avoid a Ki blast. "Do you think you'll be fine?"

"Ha, don't make me laugh, Krillin. I've been fighting these things since I first met Goku." Yamcha said as he started to power up. "I'll stall until you get a good opening. We need to finish him off fast!" The bandit said as he charged Nappa.

"Are you all lining up to die now!?" The great ape teased as he went to swat away Yamcha. To his surprise, Yamcha disappeared once Nappa's hand hit him and instead landed a powerful kick to Nappa's neck. "So, that was your technique from before. I forgot about, but it won't fool me again!"

Nappa's tail flew upwards as it smashed into Yamcha's back. The former bandit was caught off guard and was being crushed by the tail against Nappa's neck. "What, don't have any tricks to get out of this one?" Nappa asked menacingly.

Gohan, seeing the situation flew over towards Nappa and prepared to strike the ape. The child shot a Ki blast right into Nappa's eardrum, making it hard for him to hear before punching him right in the forehead with a barrage of punches. "That didn't do anything." Gohan said while panting. While floating, he could still here Yamcha yelling in pain. "Alright, here goes nothing." Gohan said as he moved backwards. He quickly raised his hands above his head as he powered up the strongest Masenko that he could. _"Piccolo said to only use this in a dire situation. Well, this is one."_ Gohan thought as the blast in his hands was larger than his entire body. "This is for Piccolo! Masenko!" He yelled as the large beam shot straight for Nappa.

Seeing the beam, Nappa reacted by dodging the beam at first. But in doing so, he forgot about Yamcha and released him from being pinned down against his tail and neck. "Ha, a simple attack like that won't hurt me. Especially now that I'm in this state!" He cried out, getting so preoccupied with gloating that he stopped paying attention to Gohan.

The young boy still had his hands placed as if he was getting ready to fire his Masenko, but there was no energy building up in his hands. Instead, he slowly lowered them to his chest before throwing them down to his knees. As this was going on, his hands remained intertwined.

To everyone's shock, Gohan's Masenko was reacting to his arm movements. Once he shot his arms down, the beam did the same. Seeing that it was working, Gohan slowly pulled his arms backwards before shooting them back over his head. "Who said that the attack was meant to hit you on the first shot!?" Gohan said as the beam shot upwards towards Nappa.

The great ape noticed the powerful beam coming at him, but it was too late. There was no time to dodge it as the Masenko cut cleanly through his tail. The appendage fell straight into the water as the Saiyan started to transform back into his base form.

"No! How dare you remove my precious tail!?" Nappa said as he started to fill with anger. "I'll make you pay!" He yelled as he charged at Gohan, only to be knocked out of the air by a strong blow.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me!?" Yamcha playfully asked before striking Nappa again. "Let's see you put up with my Wolf Fang Fist now." He said as his movements became swift like a wolf. Each punch and kick landed directly on Nappa as the brute couldn't block them with one hand. Yamcha finally ended the assault with a kick right to the top of Nappa's head, sending the Saiyan crashing into the water.

"D-do you think he's had enough yet?" Gohan asked as he floated over to Yamcha. The boy was starting to grow tired especially after using his last attack.

"I don't know, but we need to end this soon." Yamcha said as he looked over towards Krillin. "Krillin, are you almost ready!?"

"Just about, my destructo disk is ready, just get him into a spot where I can hit him." The former monk stated as he tried to concentrate on keeping his attack powered up.

* * *

" _I need to be careful with this guy."_ Goku thought to himself as he felt the amount of energy his fellow Saiyan was giving off. _"He's even stronger than I thought he would be. I guess I'll need the Kaio-Ken after all. I just hope I won't need it too much."_ He thought as he remembered King Kai's warning about his new technique.

"Goku, you have come further with the Kaio-Ken then even I have." King Kai started to say before his facial expressions became serious. "But remember, the technique when used properly amplifies all of your Ki for a moment. At your current level of skill, you must not over use the technique. The slightest error in trying to control it will cause massive damage to your body or possibly even killing yourself due to the stress on your body. Now, no matter what, do not increase it any more than twice your normal strength." King Kai said as he started to walk towards his house with Goku behind him. "Any more than that and your body might not be able to handle the increase of Ki. It could possibly explode from the surge of Ki."

"I need to remember King Kai's warning, but if it comes to it, I'll destroy my own body just to stop this guy." Goku said to himself as he started to power up.

"You should feel honored Kakarot, low-class warriors never get to play with the elite when we were on Planet Vegeta. We Saiyans are tested to see our power levels immediately following our births, the pitiful babies are sent off to planets with no serious threats just like you were." He said, giving a smirk when he mentioned that Goku was considered pitiful by their people.

Goku wasn't fazed by Vegeta's taunt at all. "If that's how I was sent to Earth, then I'm thankful. I've learned so much from growing up on this planet, things I wouldn't have been able to elsewhere."

"You mentioned earlier that with 'hard work' that you could surpass me." Vegeta said as he started to power up to his max. "Now, allow me to show you the wall you'll never be able to scale no matter how hard you work. But, I am impressed by the reading my scouter gave earlier. I will give you one last chance to join Nappa and myself."

"Sorry, but I have everything I'd ever need right here on Earth." Goku said as he charged at Vegeta. The Saiyan from Earth lunged forward, his right fist just skimming by Vegeta's face.

The prince followed up his dodge with a left hook which was caught to his surprise by Goku before he went in for a barrage of punches. Right after left the prince either dodged easily or blocked the attack with his hands. Goku continued to push through with his attack, but it was useless as the prince was toying with him.

Every punch was blocked by Vegeta's guard until he decided to go on the offensive. The prince launched a right uppercut. Goku saw the attack coming and barely dodged it, feeling the punch slip through the tip of his hair. Goku tried to push Vegeta back by sweeping a kick at the mighty Saiyan's waist.

Vegeta, reading the attack before it connected jumped backwards to dodge while also luring Goku into a false sense of security. Seeing the retreating figure, Goku gave chase after his opponent as the duo jumped across the rock formations.

Seeing his opening, Vegeta jumped off of one of the side rocks and landed a powerful elbow right into Goku's chin, causing the Saiyan from Earth to be sent backwards. Goku quickly recovered however as he jumped off a nearby rock and flew upwards.

Vegeta meanwhile had disappeared, causing Goku to have to look for his opponent. Unable to see him anywhere, Goku quickly sensed his opponent right behind him and dodged an incoming attack. Vegeta phased in behind Goku right as the warrior ducked down, dodging his arm swipe.

It was now his turn to go on the offensive as he kicked straight upwards only to have Vegeta dodge the kick. He then followed up with roundhouse kick to Vegeta's waist which was easily dodged. Continuing with his assault, Goku quickly launched off with swift kicks to the head, all of which were dodged before his fourth kick was stopped by Vegeta's arm.

The prince then kicked his fellow Saiyan right in the stomach as Goku gasped for air. "What's wrong Kakarot!? Where's your true power!?" He asked as Goku barely dodged a kick aimed for his face before being smashed over the top of his head by a double axe handle. "Show me it! I know that your friends can manipulate their strength based on the fight, so I know you can to."

Goku performed a summersault in mid-air as repositioned his body before landing on a rock formation. Goku lifted his arms, ready to strike or defend based on the situation. "Amazing, he's just playing around with me, but he's still stronger and faster than me by a decent margin." He said while panting from their last exchange of blows.

Vegeta landed on the rock formation across from Goku's his arms crossed over his chest. "Show me your true strength Kakarot, otherwise I'll end this fight quickly." He said while staring down Goku.

"Alright, I'll show you it." Goku said as his muscles started to bulge for a second as his aura changed to a bright red. "Kaio-Ken!" He yelled as the aura grew in size.

"Now, this is what I was talking about." Vegeta said as he went to scan Goku's power level, only for his scouter to explode. "Now I really am interested!" He stated as Goku lunged towards him.

* * *

"He's been under there for a while." Yamcha said as Gohan and himself continued to watch the water. "Maybe we actually did beat him." The former bandit said as he started to relax a little.

Of course, once the duo lowered their guards, Nappa came flying out of the water and struck Yamcha right under his chin with a hard uppercut. The blow pushing Yamcha high into the sky with a dazed expression on his face.

"Don't think you won that easily." Nappa said as he let out a light chuckle. His remaining hand was starting to glow just like when he killed Piccolo earlier and it made everyone nervous.

" _I have to do something."_ Gokai thought to himself as he started to float into the sky only to stop himself a few feet above the ground. _"B-but, even after all my training, the difference in our strength is noticeable. What exactly could I do to him?"_ The young boy thought as he watched Nappa continue to charge up energy. Gokai looked up to Yamcha and saw the former bandit still dazed and unable to dodge any incoming attacks. "Snap out of it, you're stronger than him now that he's hurt." Gokai said to himself, trying to break the fear in him. _"Why am I so scared? Yamcha was scared, but he's still fighting."_

"Time to put you down once and for all!" The brute yelled as he launched the powerful attack right at Yamcha. The bandit had no time to react as the blast exploded upon contact with his body. Although weaker than before, the attack managed to rip most of the top of his turtle school gi and made him lose consciousness.

Everyone watched as Yamcha's body fell right into the water with a loud splash. Seeing another person be beat badly set Gohan off again. The young half-Saiyan charged at the brute and clobbered him with everything he had.

Nappa was caught off guard by the surprise attack. The first blow was a chop with both arms right to his neck, followed by a knee to the stomach. As soon as Nappa tried to breath after losing his breath, Gohan's elbow met his back as he was sent flying towards the ground.

The brute braced for contact with the shore only for it not to come. To his surprise, Gohan had grabbed him by his spandex and fired a Ki blast right into him at point blank. Following the blast, Gohan let go of Nappa and let him fall onto the ground. "Now, Krillin!" Gohan yelled while panting. "Finish him now!"

"R-right." Krillin replied as he gulped from his shock of seeing just how much Gohan had matured during this whole ordeal with the Saiyans. "Destructo Disk!" The bald human yelled as he finally launched his yellow blade of concentrated Ki.

Nappa was starting to stand up on the shore when he heard a buzzing sound. The brute looked up quickly to see a familiar blade of energy coming at him. "Not again." He muttered as he started to power up, believing that he could stop the attack at his full strength.

As Nappa powered up, the surrounding area started to shake from the amount of power he still had. Upon reaching Nappa, the Destructo Disk started to slow down and lose power from Nappa Ki output.

"W-what! This can't be happening." Gokai said as he watched Nappa slowly wear the blade down to nothing. "He still has that much strength left in him!" He said as he started to shake. _"Get ahold of yourself, Gokai! What would dad say about this?"_ He mentally said to himself as he watched the disk continue to wear down. "No more. I'm tired of this. He's killed too many people. Time to put my fear of Vegeta behind me and to focus on Nappa." He told himself as he rushed at the brute.

Nappa continued his output of his Ki until the Destructo Disk was completely gone. However, to his surprise, immediately after that he was met with a kick to the back. The brute looked over his shoulder and saw Gokai attacking him. "Potat, you've been a pain for me ever since you were born." Nappa said as he bulged his muscles until Gokai bounced off of him. "I'm going to have fun killing you." He said, cracking his knuckles as he walked up to the boy.

Seeing an opportunity to finish Nappa off, Gokai looked up to Krillin and hoped that the former monk would pick up on his signal. Gohan meanwhile was the one who managed to pick up on it. "Krillin, fire another Destructo Disk and fire it fast!"

"A-alright. But I don't know how well it will work. He destroyed the last one with his Ki alone." Krillin said as he had his open palm face upwards as energy started to form a circular blade on it.

"But, this time he won't see it coming." Gohan said as he watched Gokai start to back up away from Nappa as the blade was still forming. "Gokai has him distracted for the time being."

Krillin gasped at the scene once he noticed what was going on. "I didn't even think of it that way. Alright, here goes nothing. Destructo Disk!" He yelled as he threw the blade straight for Nappa.

The circular blade shot across the sky as it descended down towards its target. It continued to pick up speed until reaching shore, where upon reaching the shore, Nappa could hear it coming.

"This again. Didn't you learn from last time? This technique won't work on me." He boasted as he started to power up again.

"Didn't you learn to never take your eyes off an opponent?" Gokai responded as he slid his foot right into the back of Nappa's knee, causing the brute to lose his focus long enough for the blade to break through.

Nappa could only watch at this point as the blade of energy sliced through him easily. His upper half landed close to his lower half as he looked at the spot the disk cut through. The cut was a quick and clean one, right through his waist. The brute laid there motionless as he felt his life slipping away.

"Ha, I guess I got sloppy in the end." He said as he coughed up blood. "Doesn't matter, I'll see all of you in Hell in no time once Vegeta is finished with you." He said with an evil smile as he finally died from his injuries.

They then heard a noise coming from the water as they all saw Yamcha slowly rising out of it. "D-did we... finally... beat him." The former bandit asked as he panted for air.

"Yeah, we finally did it." Gokai said as he gave Yamcha a thumbs up before collapsing on the ground.

"Good, I don't know how much more I could actually take from him." Yamcha joked before sitting on the ground as well.

Before any of them could rest however, they all felt an amazingly high source of energy coming from the direction where Goku was. "Please tell me that the energy we just sensed was Goku's." Krillin said as he was having a hard time thinking that anyone could be that strong.

"There's only one way to find out." Gohan replied before flying off into that direction.

"W-wait! Can't we catch our breath first!" Yamcha yelled at Gohan as he sat up on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm with Yamcha on this one." Gokai said, agreeing with the bandit that they should rest up first before joining in on the other fight.

Krillin, seeing that Gohan wasn't stopping flew up into the sky. "You two stay here. I'll go with Gohan to see what's happening." He said before pausing for a moment. "Unless either of you want to switch places with me that is." He asked only to get no response. "Okay, I get it. You two want to rest. But, catch up to us once you're good." He said before flying in the same direction as Gohan.

* * *

 **The Saiyan brute, Nappa, has finally been defeated thanks to the combined efforts of Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin and Gokai. Elsewhere, Goku and Vegeta have begun their battle for the Earth with it already obvious that Vegeta is leagues above Goku unless he uses the Kaio-Ken. How will the final battle for Earth turn out once Gohan and the others arrive on the scene?**

 **Thank you to everyone who reads this story. Please leave a review telling me what you think I can do better and if you have any questions.**

 **Next time, Goku and Vegeta's battle continues to heat up as Goku begins to use his newly learned Kaio-Ken against the Saiyan prince. But, how will he fare once an unexpected surprise happens.**


	9. Vegeta's Terrifying Transformtion

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Dragon Ball Z**

 **Last time: The fight with Nappa finally came to an end thanks to some quick thinking from Krillin, Gokai and Gohan. Elsewhere, Goku and Vegeta started their own fight, with Vegeta showing that there was a decent gap between them. Forcing Goku into a corner, he demanded to see his true strength.**

* * *

Vegeta landed on the rock formation across from Goku's his arms crossed over his chest. "Show me your true strength Kakarot, otherwise I'll end this fight quickly." He said while staring down Goku.

"Alright, I'll show you it." Goku said as his muscles started to bulge for a second as his aura changed to a bright red. "Kaio-Ken!" He yelled as the aura grew in size.

"Now, this is what I was talking about." Vegeta said as he went to scan Goku's power level, only for his scouter to explode. "Now I really am interested!" He stated as Goku lunged towards him.

The Saiyan from Earth extended an open palm out towards Vegeta, launching Ki blast right at the prince. "Hyaa!" Goku shouted as the ball of energy collided with the rock formation.

Vegeta managed to dodge the blast rather easily and watched as the spot he was standing on was now blasted into pieces. The prince was soon caught off guard once he noticed his opponent rocketing right at him.

Goku managed to land a surprise punch right to Vegeta's face, causing the Saiyan elite to become dazed. Using his chance, Goku continued to attack Vegeta with everything he had, launching fast jabs right into Vegeta's chest. Goku then followed it up with a swift kick right into the prince's chin.

The force caused Vegeta to fly backwards with Goku right on his trail. However, before Goku could launch another attack, Vegeta managed to recover from Goku's last blow and vanished.

The prince quickly reemerged in front of Goku and delivered a powerful kick upwards and into his chin. Goku quickly moved backwards as his Kaio-Ken started to fade away. "That Kaio-Ken of yours is a nice trick, but I've encountered something just like it before." Vegeta told his adversary, catching him off guard.

"Huh!?" Goku cried out once he heard Vegeta's news.

"Ahahaha. Don't tell me that's all you got." Vegeta asked as he started to smirk at his fellow Saiyan. "If it is, you better quit."

"Ha, it's kind of funny." Goku started to mutter to himself. "As grim as things look right now, I kind of enjoy the challenge." He finished before a smile crossed his face.

" _Look at him smiling and getting ready for war."_ Vegeta thought to himself as he stared down his opponent. _"Who does he think he is? What kind of power could he possibly be hiding? Guess I'll just have to find out."_ He thought before confronting Kakarot. "That's it, that really was your best?" He asked, not waiting for a response before continuing. "You might be stronger than anyone else on this planet, but even at your peak you're still no match for me."

"Wanna bet?" Goku asked back, not backing down to the prince.

"Behold, the true power of a Saiyan prince!" Vegeta replied before crouching into a stance. "Ugh. Ahhhh!" He cried out as the nearby rock formations started to shake and shatter. Even the sky turned dark from Vegeta's massive level of strength. White aura started to spark off of the prince as he continued to power up. The destroyed rocks were now being pulled up into the sky due to his energy.

"Oh man, what power!" Goku said while looking on at Vegeta. "I think the whole planet is shaking." He added as he watched even larger boulders begin to lift up into the sky. Vegeta continued to power up, now causing his Ki to blow strong winds at his floating opponent, pushing him backwards.

"Haaaaa!" The prince yelled out, fully extending his body. The moment he did so, a bright light filled the area and his aura was enough to push Goku back a few feet.

"I-I think it's finally over." Goku muttered as he lowered his arms from covering his face. "Woah, that was incredible. But now everything is calm, too calm." He stated, looking at the destroyed scenery while also noticing Vegeta's disappearance.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled out, catching his other Saiyan's attention. Vegeta was a few feet away from Goku, floating behind him. "Farewell, you're finished." He boldly stated before charging at Kakarot.

The Saiyan prince landed a head-butt right into Goku's face, dazing the warrior just enough to push him backwards. He quickly chased after his falling opponent before delivering a hard elbow right into his gut, causing him to fall even faster.

Goku managed to stop himself so that he could touch down on the ground safely, but when he looked up, Vegeta was missing. "Huh?"

"What's the matter!? Can't find me!" The prince taunted as he moved at a speed to fast to see with the naked eye. He was even moving fast enough that Goku was having a hard time sensing him. Vegeta phased in quickly behind Goku and delivered a powerful knee right into Goku's back.

Goku was sent flying forward from the attack, but quickly performed multiple front flips while in midair to reposition himself. Once he was repositioned, the warrior pushed off of one of the rock formations before rocketing up into the sky.

The Saiyan from Earth looked up just in time, managing to see Vegeta launching a powerful Ki blast right at him. "Kaio-Ken times two!" He yelled out as his body was surrounded by the red aura. He then quickly dodged the blast, but not before another one was sent his way. Not having as much time to react, Goku just barely moved out of the way, causing the top of his gi to be ripped and a burn mark formed over his chest.

Vegeta slowly descended back onto a rock formation as he laughed at Kakarot's attempts to avoid his last attack. "That's good, that's very good. You managed to dodge them very well."

"D-damn! His power and speed are just too great." Goku told himself before ripping the remaining part of his top off. "I can't even manage to keep up with him with twice the Kaio-Ken." He said before pondering over a thought. "Oh well, better to blow myself up than let him do it. I've gotta up it to three times the Kaio-Ken.

"Heh, I'll let you know, I made that last blast easy to dodge." Vegeta boldly stated, arms crossed as his hair blew in the wind. "It wouldn't have been any fun if you died without suffering."

" _Th-this is crazy. "_ Yajirobe thought to himself. The Ronin had just recently arrived at the same place Goku and Vegeta were at and had witnessed the whole fight up to this point. _"I-I thought I'd take a look, with them being so close and all, but this!? That other guy and Goku are both so strong... If I went with the others I'd be dead by now."_ He thought to himself while shaking with fear.

" _I wonder how long my body will last while using a Kaio-Ken times three?"_ Goku pondered to himself as he relaxed his body. His thoughts were then interrupted by Vegeta.

"What's the matter, Kakarot? You run out of tricks to use?" Vegeta asked before laughing at the low-class warrior.

" _Well... if I don't try using it, there's no way I can win. But, let's see what times two can do this time I'm not running."_ Goku thought to himself, agreeing to go to the next level if his plan didn't work out.

"You know, Kakarot, you chose the wrong opponent to fight. I was the greatest warrior among all of the Saiyans." Vegeta started to boast as he continued to wait for Kakarot. "You trained so hard just to reach your current level, but it was all for nothing. Your failure was predestined, you've only prolonged the time it takes to kill you."

" _Th-this is bad."_ Yajirobe thought as he started to walk backwards and to his hover car. _"The Saiyan has the overwhelming advantage. M-maybe I should run while I still can..."_

Vegeta quickly launched off a Ki blast in no time at all, but Goku was able to dodge it. "What!" He cried out, seeing that Kakarot avoided his blast.

"Kaio-Ken times two!" The Saiyan from Earth yelled right before he reappeared in front of Vegeta. He then delivered a swift kick right into Vegeta's face, sending the prince flying through multiple rock formations until he came to a stop, lodged right into one of the formations.

"Uhhh..." The prince muttered as he shook off the attack. Then, just as quickly as he was thrown into the rock formation, he had broken out of it. Expanding his energy around him, the Saiyan blew up the entire rock which he was inside of before noticing Kakarot coming right for him. "Damn you!"

Vegeta, growing more and more upset by the minute, went to punch his opponent, only to have him jump right over his fist with ease. While in midair, Goku performed a back flip, now looking right at the prince's back. Moving swiftly, Goku's knee met Vegeta's back as the prince performed a front flip to give himself some space.

Vegeta, not wasting any time decided to go in for the attack again. He tried to deliver a quick jab right to the center of Kakarot's face, but the low-class warrior dodged it easily before ramming his own fist right into Vegeta's gut.

Vegeta bent over, slightly in pain from that last hit. He now had saliva running from his mouth. Slowly, he recomposed himself as he stood up straight. "T-that Bastard!"

Goku likewise, was having a hard time breathing after using the Kaio-Ken for so long. In between his deep breathes, Goku started to mutter something to himself. "H-he's tough... I gotta finish this soon, otherwise it might end badly."

Vegeta started to shake with rage as he thought over what had just occurred. "It can't be! H-he surpassed my own level of power!" He cried out, wiping the blood from his mouth with his glove.

Yajirobe continued to watch the fight, but from a much further distance and in his car. _"Goku...! Y-you might actually win!"_ He thought while sweating from seeing just how strong Goku had become.

* * *

"Krillin, did you feel that?" Gohan asked the former monk as they both continued their path towards the fight. "One of them became incredible powerful for a short burst. Do you think my dad's alright?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Krillin said, reassuring Gohan. "The surge in power must have been your dad, he's grown extremely strong since he trained with that guy while dead."

"Yeah, but... how much longer can he hold out for?" Gohan asked as the mood was dampened a little. "If Nappa could continually take everything we threw at him and this guy is even stronger, then how can we win?"

"Hey, don't talk like that." Krillin said as he stopped flying for a second. "I used to think that things were hopeless too, but after spending time with Goku, you learn that he always pulls through for his friends." He explained before continuing. "Each fight I watched your father take part in, even when the odds were against him, he fought until the very end, no matter how grim it looked. Goku isn't one to give up no matter what. He'll find a way to win." He explained before heading off in the direction of the fight.

* * *

Goku just stood there panting for a few seconds before lowering his arms down towards his sides. His muscles started to bulge as he flexed his arms. "Please, just last as long as you can body!" He yelled as his muscles started bugling to even larger proportions. "Kaio-Ken times three!" Goku yelled out as his body was enveloped in the red aura once more.

* * *

Meanwhile on King Kai's planet, the martial arts teacher was watching Goku fight by using his far-seeing arts, an ability that allowed godly beings to see anything below them. "N-no!" King Kai cried out as he watched his student go above the warning he had set. "Goku, I told you to never go above times two with the Kaio-Ken... But, he's right. There is no other way to win. I never once thought his foes would be this strong, this fight could be truly hopeless." He muttered to himself, watching Goku power up.

* * *

Goku finished powering up and his muscles were now huge, at least twice the size they had previously been. Vegeta looked at the Saiyan before, his energy was actually pushing Vegeta backwards just like how he had done it earlier to Kakarot. "Wha... What?" Was all the prince managed to mutter before Goku attacked.

Like a missile, Goku launched himself right at Vegeta. Caught off guard by his incredible speed, Vegeta had no time to block the incoming attack and was punched right across the face.

Goku chased after him, flying so fast that he managed to get behind Vegeta. He then swiftly kicked the prince upwards towards the sky and followed suit.

By now, Vegeta had time to recover and turned his body so he could face Kakarot. Seeing the trail of red aura coming right at him, Vegeta prepared to attack only to have Kakarot fly to his left and avoid any possible attacks.

Goku then flew back around, landing a powerful kick right into Vegeta's chin. The Saiyan prince rocketed towards the ground before colliding with the dirt and rocks scattered everywhere. He quickly jumped up and noticed Kakarot coming right for him, but this time he dodged and went to deliver his own attack.

Vegeta threw two consecutive punches right at Kakarot, but the Saiyan dodged them with ease. Goku followed up his dodge with a powerful punch right into Vegeta's gut. The pain caused Vegeta to double over in pain.

Goku lowered the Kaio-Ken now due to the stress it had placed on his body. Now back to normal, he felt a surge of pain run through his muscles, a sign that he was pushing it too far. Flinching slightly at the pain, Goku shook it off as he got ready to continue.

Vegeta, likewise, also got back up and threw another punch, only to have it caught by Kakarot. Furious, his attacks were getting sloppy and he tried to use his other fist to punch. This ended up the same way as his previous one.

With both fighters having their hands locked, Goku started to overpower Vegeta by crushing his hands, causing him to bend backwards from the pain. Not willing to back down, Vegeta forced himself forward before kicking his hands free.

Now free, Vegeta lifted them both over his head as he tried to do a double ax handle, only to be head-butted by Kakarot. The attack left him dazed long enough to allow Goku to grab him around his waist and slam him into the ground.

Vegeta was then picked back up into the air by Goku before being punched in the chest. This was followed with a chop to the neck and a kick to the back. The assault was finished with a barrage of blows coming one right after the next, giving Vegeta no time to react. The attack ended once Goku kneed the prince right into the ground.

Vegeta got up slowly as Goku backed up a little, wanting to distance themselves in case of a surprise attack. Once he came to a stop, however, his whole body started to tingle with even more pain than before. _"I don't know how much more my body can handle."_ Goku thought to himself as a shot of pain went through his body.

Vegeta was now fully standing as he looked down at Goku with hatred on his face. The young prince had his fists balled and raised at his sides as the veins on his forward were starting to throb. "This... This cannot be happening!" He yelled out, his Ki starting to rise due to his frustration. "I am an elite Saiyan warrior! I cannot be beaten by some low-class warrior like him! I am the strongest in the universe!"

" _My whole body hurts... I guess the times three Kaio-Ken was too much after all. If I drag this out, I'll be the first one to tire out."_ Goku thought to himself as he tried to figure out a plan while also allowing his body to recover a little.

Yajirobe had continued to watch the fight from a safe distance and was amazed at how it looked like Goku was winning. "D-do it, Goku! You can win this!" He cried out softly from his hiding spot.

Vegeta meanwhile was still fuming with anger as he stared down at Goku. Subconsciously, he felt something running down his face and wiped it away. The prince looked down at his glove and noticed that it was blood that he had wiped away. "T-that's my blood! I... I shed my noble blood... For this piece of trash!" He yelled out before growing even more enraged.

Vegeta's Ki was now swirling all around his body as it was now created gusts. The prince was letting all of his anger out. "The humiliation! Being hurt by a low-class Saiyan! My pride will not endure it!" He yelled as his Ki finally spiked up to its max, catching Goku's attention of just how powerful the prince actually was. "I have had enough of this planet! I'll blow it to ashes along with you and everyone else on it!" Vegeta screamed as he rocketed up into the sky.

Pulling his arms back to his side while turning his hips, Vegeta started to charge up energy in his hands. "Dodge this one, you low-class! If you save yourself, the Earth is doomed!" He yelled, a large purple glow escaping from his hands.

"Ahh, he's right!" Goku cried out in shock as he watched Vegeta's attack continue to increase in size. "W-what do I do!?" He asked himself before realizing there was only one thing left. "I'll have to hope my body survives this. Kaio-Ken times three!" He yelled out while cupping his hands together and bringing them to his side.

Goku's hands started to emit a blue glow as an orb of Ki started to form in between them. "Ka.. Me.. Ha.. Me.." He started to say as Vegeta yelled down to him.

"You'll never block my Galick Gun! Prepare to die alongside your miserable planet, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as he launched his attack right at his opponent. A dark purple beam shot out of his hands.

"Haaa!" Goku finished as he thrusted his hands forward as a beam the same size, but blue in color left his hands

The two powerful beams collided as the impact sent shock waves through the surrounding area, nearly destroying all of the remaining rock formations. The power radiating off of the beams were so strong, that Yajirobe, despite how far away he was, was sent flying backwards himself.

"T-this is impossible, our attacks are even!" Vegeta yelled out as he pushed even more of his Ki into the attack. "Aaaarrrrggghhhh!" He screamed, his beam staring to overpower Goku's.

Goku, likewise started to pump more Ki into his own beam. "Nnnngghh" He grunted before trying something new. "Kaio-Ken... times 4!" Goku screamed while feeling a huge amount of pain surge through his body.

The Kamehameha wave doubled in size as the force behind it was enough to push Goku backwards a little. Very quickly, Goku's beam managed to overpower Vegeta's own beam with little effort.

Vegeta continued to push all of his energy into the beam, but it was useless. "Impossible. How is he overpowering my attack?" He asked himself as the beam continued to move closer to his body. Eventually, he was completely overtaken by the beam, getting caught in the blast and shot up into the upper atmosphere.

* * *

"Y-Yamcha, did you see that?" Gokai asked as he sat up off of the ground. "T-that beam came from the direction Krillin and Gohan were heading in."

"Y-yeah... That blast was powerful if we could see it from all the way from here." The former bandit replied before gulping at the thought of fighting someone like that. ""Wh-who'd have thought they'd be this strong." He stated nervously before standing up, his knees shaking at the thought of heading towards the fight.

Gokai also sat up, his body sweating out of fear from the amount of power being radiated from the direction of the battle. "S-should we even try and help. We're flies compared to those two. We'd only get in the way."

Yamcha wiped away the sweat forming on his forehead. "As much as I don't want to, Goku might be in trouble." Yamcha stated, his voice shaking at the thought of fighting Vegeta. "We might only be helpful for a few seconds, but it might be enough for Goku." He said, putting his fear behind him before lifting up into the sky. "Come on, let's get going!" The former bandit yelled as he rocketed off towards the fight.

* * *

Rubble laid everywhere as Goku tried to relax his body. However, he was sweating at an immense rate due to the stress from the Kaio-Ken. The Saiyan from Earth could barely stand as his breathing grew heavier and his entire body was shaking from fatigue.

Tossing over a few boulders, Yajirobe crawled out from the pile he had been buried under. "He... He did it! He won, we're all safe!' Yajirobe cried out before laughing hysterically. The fat Ronin jumped up off of the ground before he raced for Goku. "Goku! I can't believe it, you actually won!"

"Ya-Yajirobe?" Goku said, puzzled by his friend's presence. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't notice me? I've been here the whole time, you must have really been distracted to not see me!" He cried out, avoiding the fact that he had been hiding the whole time. "But, even without my help you won! You blasted that Saiyan to who knows where! I'll admit it, Goku, you're the best." He congratulated the fighter as he slapped him on his back.

"Ahhhh!" Goku cried out as the slap sent a jolt of pain running through his entire body. The pain was so bad, Goku had to bend over as he caught his breath.

"Huh? What's wrong, Goku?" Yajirobe asked, not knowing about the side effect of using the Kaio-Ken too much.

"I-I pushed my body too hard right now." Goku explained sighing. "All my muscles are pushed beyond their limits, I don't know how much longer I would have lasted."

"Now that you mention it, you do look a little weird." The fat Ronin pointed out as he stared at the bulging muscles and immense amounts of sweat running down his body. "Let me help you to my car, I'll get you to a doctor."

"No." Goku replied as he backed away. "Ya... Yajirobe, it's best if you get far away from here. That Saiyan wouldn't be beaten from an attack like that. He'll be back and soon."

"B-b-but, how?" He asked back, sweating at the news that Vegeta was on his way back as they were speaking. "That blast would have destroyed the whole planet, he should be dead!"

"No. He's still alive." Goku replied, shaking his head. "If he was that easy to kill, it wouldn't have been as hard. Besides, I can still sense his energy nearby."

"B-b-but, you're stronger than him, right? I mean, if he comes back. Just fire off another of your blast things." Yajirobe stuttered once his fears were assured.

"I wish I could, but I've pushed my body too hard. It's a complete mess right now." Goku explained before looking up to the sky. "This is my limit right now. Depending on how Vegeta is, I might not stand a chance."

"Oh... I gotcha." The Ronin muttered as he slowly walked away. "W-well, I'll be seeing you around. Good luck!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed as he was pinned against the blast. His body continued to be carried further upwards until finally it weakened to the point that he could escape. His armor was now broken at the shoulder pads and he had scratches on the back of it. "Why... why!? Kakarot's power cannot be greater than mine! I am the prince of all Saiyans! I will not be made a fool by a low-class weakling. He will regret ever fighting the greatest Saiyan warrior of all time! Damn Himmmm!" The prince yelled, his voice filled with rage before he started to descend slowly.

The prince slowed his breathing until it was under control. He then started to think of a new plan. "Time to stop playing around. I'll use our transformation and crush Kakarot." He said before he started to look for the moon. "Strange, I picked today to arrive because I knew that a full moon would be out tonight. But, where is it? It should be visible by now." Vegeta stated as he just floated in plain sight. "Where is it! What happened to the moon!?"

"What is he doing up there? Why isn't he coming after me?" Goku asked himself as he watched Vegeta just float up there.

"Forget the moon, I might lose some strength, but I'll still be strong enough to win." Vegeta told himself as he flew back towards Goku

" _He's finally coming back."_ Goku thought to himself as Vegeta landed across from him. _"The spirit bomb is the only way to win, but can I concentrate enough to form it?"_

Goku's thoughts came to a halt as Vegeta started to talk once more. "You thought you outsmarted me, blowing up the moon before my arrival, but I have some news for you. We can still transform through the use of a technique."

"W-what? Transformation, and what does a moon have to do with this?" Goku shot back, puzzled from all of the new information.

"Don't play dumb, Kakarot. You must know by now we transform during a full moon." Vegeta started to explain, catching Goku's attention. "Moonlight is only sunlight that has been reflected by the moon. When this occurs, the light contains something known as Blutz Waves. When the moon is full, the amount of Blutz Waves created allow us to transform once we look at the Moon. Following that, our transformation begins thanks to a gland in our tails. But, fear not, even without a moon, we Saiyans have created a way to still transform by creating what we call a Power Ball." He explained as a bright ball of concentrated Ki formed in his hand. "This is a Power Ball, they're created by compressing the planet's atmosphere with a bit of our Ki and are the equivalent of a full moon. It is time for you to die now, Kakarot. You never should have challenged me."

"H-his power dropped once he created that light. What's he going to do...? I don't understand his plan!" Goku said while panting, he was still having a hard time catching his breath.

Before ushering another word, Vegeta spun around and tossed the orb up into the sky. Once high enough, the prince closed his fist. "Expand!" He yelled as the orb grew in both size and brightness, temporally blinding Goku.

"What is that? What did he do!?" Goku asked as he looked back at Vegeta. "Tell me what's happening!"

"You'll see for yourself." Vegeta said while staring at the fake moon. "Too bad you don't have a tail!"

Vegeta's body started to change shape and form as his eyes turned pure white and his teeth were starting to enlarge as well. His face continued to change as he started to grow a snout and fangs were appearing in his mouth as well. His whole body grew in size as well as fur covering it as well. By the time the transformation was complete, Vegeta had taken on the form of the Great Ape.

* * *

"What is that?" Krillin asked as the duo continued to fly towards Goku and Vegeta. "It kind of looks like a star."

"No, it's too bright to be one." Gohan stated before sensing the enormous Ki that just appeared over there.

Krillin felt the same Ki as well and stopped flying on the spot. "Oh God... It's like some huge Ki just... exploded!" He exclaimed while shaking from the immense power.

"I-it can't be my dad's... It just can't be. He might be in trouble, we need to move faster!" Gohan stated as his aura started to flare.

"Hold on, Gohan." Krillin said, grabbing the boy's arm before he could rocket off. "It probably is that Saiyan. Yeah! It was his, only, it was so huge..." He said, once he recognized that the huge Ki was Vegeta's. "I think it might be best for us to not get involved. Maybe we should head to Kame House. It'll be safer." Krillin explained before he changed the direction he was facing.

"But... Daddy." Gohan muttered before making up his mind. "You head back, I'm going to help my daddy."

"G-Gohan, don't talk crazy." Krillin stuttered once he heard Gohan's response. "You saw how tough Nappa was and now this guy is even stronger. Let your dad handle it"

"But, my daddy's in trouble... I-I can feel it! If I don't go... he-he-he'll die!" Gohan yelled out as they felt two more Kis moving in their direction. "I know I can't do anything against the Saiyan, but, I have to go!" He yelled before rocketing off.

Krillin sighed as he looked at the young boy. "He could have waited for Yamcha and Gokai. They were right behind us." Krillin said as the duo approached him. "Did you guys feel that as well?"

"Y-yeah. I never thought something so strong existed." Yamcha said as he floated there. "Even if we go, what help will we be?"

"I know, but Gohan already rushed off to help. We can't let him go alone." Krillin said before noticing Gokai. "Hey, you alright there? You seem a little pale."

"Wh-what?" Gokai responded as he shook his head. "I-I'm fine, just a little tired from before." He lied to them before flying off in the same direction as Gohan had. _"T-this is horrible. Vegeta transformed just like I feared. We're all done for."_

* * *

"N-No way! I-It can't be..." Goku muttered as he stared at the now Giant Ape Vegeta. Goku could only stare on with shock as he witnessed the being who matched the description of his grandpa's murderer.

"Hahahah!" Vegeta laughed as he stared down at the puny Kakarot. "What do you think of that, Kakarot!?"

Goku continued to look at the creature with a look of shock. "I-I've heard about creatures like you! My Grandpa... You're the one responsible for killing him!"

"As if! This is the first time I've come to this planet!" Vegeta said as he continued to watch his opponent. "All Saiyans are at their most powerful in this form! That is, one who still has his tail!"

Goku listened to what Vegeta had to say about Saiyans and their tails. _"S-so, that's why Grandpa told me to never go outside on the night of a full moon. And it also explains why Kami asked to remove it permanently."_ He thought as a new one came to him. "W-wait, so you're telling me that the monster who appeared at the Martial Arts Tournament and destroyed those buildings... and the one... who killed Grandpa... were all me!?" He asked, still questioning the thought.

"Of course! It could have only been you. No other Saiyans ever came here until your brother showed up," Vegeta explained further as he had a look of joy on his face.

" _Grandpa... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I can't beat this monster... I'm sorry I can't save the Earth... For you. I'll ask for your forgiveness when I see you again in Other World!"_ The Saiyan from Earth thought to himself as his body started to tense up.

"What is that thing!?" Yajirobe yelled out as he received a good view of the Ape. "H-he has a huge Ki, the same clothes as the Saiyan... That couldn't be him, could it?"

"Now the fun begins!" Vegeta yelled as he swung his fist down towards Goku.

His fellow Saiyan managed to dodge the punch, only to be caught off guard by a kick from Vegeta. Goku shot across the landscape as he bounced off the ground and into a pile of rubble.

"Uhhhhh," He cried out, his entire body aching with pain. "Come on, you have to get up!" He yelled at himself but with no change in his position. The Saiyan from Earth looked up and noticed Vegeta charging straight for him. "Come on, just a little longer! Kaio-Ken!" He cried out, his body was then covered in the red aura.

His body felt a renewed sense of energy as he pushed himself high off of the ground, dodging the charging Vegeta. However, before he could even try to attack, he was swatted across the sky by Vegeta's tail.

As he flew across the sky, Goku stopped his momentum, leaving himself floating in midair. "This isn't good… I never thought he'd be this fast while in that form." He said to himself as he saw the Ape coming straight for him.

Vegeta charged right for the spot Goku was hovering in, as the Saiyan prince grew closer, he leapt up into the sky, prepared to end this fight. "Don't kill yourself, Kakarot. I want to have that honor!"

"I don't have any time to concentrate! But, the only way I can beat him is if I increase my energy!" Goku yelled out as he felt blood slowly roll down his forehead. "All I need is just ten seconds! If only there was a way... Wait! Tien's technique that's it!" Goku yelled out in joy, remembering his friend's creation.

Lifting his arms up to his head, Goku stretched his fingers inward towards his face and closed his eyes. "Solar Flare!" He yelled out as a bright light filled the surrounding area.

Vegeta had just reached Kakarot right when the attack had been launched, catching it at the worst moment. "Arghhhhh! My eyes! Damn you, Kakarot!" He screamed out, covering his burning eyes.

Using these few precious seconds, Goku darted out of there to a safe enough distance. Once he felt comfortable enough, he landed on a rock formation and started to concentrate. "Now that he's blinded, I have a chance... I just hope this is far enough." He said, sighing as he watched Vegeta thrash around.

"Earth, Ocean, all living things... Please, lend me just a tiny amount of your energy!" He said kindly, as if everything around him could understand his statement. He then slowly raised his arms up over his head as he started to concentrate on this last chance.

"You little traitor, just you wait until I can see again, then you'll really pay!" Vegeta yelled out as he continued to try and relieve his burning eyes. Slowly, but surely, the pain started to relieve to the point that he could make out figures on the horizon. "I see you now, Kakarot!" He yelled out, flying right for his fellow Saiyan.

"Damn... He found me, please, just a few more seconds!" Goku pleaded with himself as he felt the technique finish. "There, I've gathered enough energy!" He cried out in joy as he formed it into a ball. The Saiyan from Earth started to throw it right at Vegeta, but was caught off guard by him.

"Die!" Vegeta screamed as he fired a Ki blast right from his mouth. The blast was even larger than the last one Vegeta fired, managing to catch Goku off guard.

The Saiyan from Earth tried to dodge the beam, but the explosion caused from it was too large to dodge. Rocks and debris flew everywhere as Goku was caught in the surrounding explosion.

"Uhhh... Guh..." He moaned, trying to force his body to stand up. "I-I didn't realize he was that close to me." He muttered before he forced himself to stand up. Goku was now wearing a look of fatigue on his face as he slouched his entire body, barely able to remain standing up.

"My Spirit Bomb, my last hope... It's gone..." He said, panting while his body started to tremble from fatigue. He looked up at Vegeta, who had now landed across from him. "What's worse, I used up all my Ki when I made the bomb. I've got nothing left in me, nothing at all." He muttered as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"I'll admit it, Kakarot, this has been one of my hardest fights yet. However, I've grown tired of this game. It's time for you to die!" Vegeta taunted as he walked over towards Goku.

He was about to step down onto Kakarot when the Saiyan from Earth barely dodged it, putting everything he had to force his body to move. Vegeta watched as his fellow Saiyan was trying to jump away and noticed that he was at about his eye level. Moving his arm, Vegeta swatted Kakarot away as if he was merely a fly.

Goku's body flew across the rocky area until it collided with hill. Crashing into it at full speed, Goku felt a surge of pain run right through him as his body fell onto the ground.

Goku laid there motionless as he could only watch as Vegeta jumped up into the sky. Before he could even react, Vegeta had already started his descent, landing right on Goku's legs. "Arghhhhhh!" He screamed out in pain. Not only did it kill to be crushed by a Giant Ape, but his body was still killing him due to the Kaio-Ken.

Vegeta lifted his foot off of Kakarot's legs revealing them to be in a pretty bad shape now. The lower half of his gi was all torn now as his right leg was twisted sideways. "Oh, I'm sorry, I accidently kept you alive." Vegeta joked as he looked at the squirming Kakarot. "You better hope my aim is better this time..." He said, pulling his hand back and forming it into a fist. "You better hope you die... or would you rather watch the Earth be destroyed!?" He yelled, thrusting his fist forward.

"I-I can't... believe this is how it ends. It was great testing my abilities against him, but he was stronger than any of us thought he would be. Unless I can come up with something fast, this is it." He said to himself, watching as the fist drew closer.

Doing the only thing he could think of, Goku launched a small Ki blast right into Vegeta's right eye, damaging it. "Just... call it... S-something to remember me... by..." Goku muttered as his arm fell back onto the ground. Goku tried to move his body, but it wouldn't respond at all. "Heh, can't even move my hands now. I guess this is really it..."

"You impudent bastard!" Vegeta stated as he removed his hand from covering his eye. The eye was now swollen shut, burn marks covering the eyelid. "You scarred my face!" He yelled out, picking Goku up with his hands. He now held his fellow Saiyan in his two hands, trying to crush the last bits of life out of him. "I'll crush you! Die already, damn you!"

Yajirobe, who had been watching the whole scene unfold, started to shake with fear. "Uhhh, t-this looks bad, real bad. It's... It's all over." He muttered, climbing over a rock to try and get a better view. "S-sorry Goku, I-I-I'd do everything I could... if there was a chance, but if even you couldn't beat this guy, what chance do I have..." He muttered as he wiped the sweat from his face. "It's nothing personal..."

"Ahhh!" Goku continued to scream out, obviously in agonizing pain. The more Goku screamed out, the harder Vegeta would try and crush his body.

Yajirobe covered his ears as the screams of pain were making him feel guilty. "There's no way I can help him at this point..."

* * *

"Guys, do you all feel that!?" Yamcha yelled out as they were all about to reach Goku's location. "The situation doesn't seem to be going well."

"Yeah," Krillin agreed, picking up a little speed with his statement. "Goku's energy is dropping fast, I don't have a good feeling about this."

Gohan's expression seemed to change once again, growing even more determined to reach the battle. He started to fly even faster than before, creating a gap between himself and the others. "Daddy, just hold on, we're on our way!"

"Guys, I don't think we should rush in, even with the situation we're in." Gokai started to say before he pointed at a ball of light in the sky. "Look at that, it's just like the one that Nappa created. That means Vegeta has transformed as well."

"H-he's right..." Yamcha said, a slight sense of fear in his voice. "We barely beat Nappa, plus, this Vegeta guy seems to be much stronger if Goku couldn't beat him."

"Look guys, there's my dad!" Gohan cried out, barely making out the shape of his father. The young boy continue to fly straight for his dad and Vegeta, not thinking about the situation.

"Gohan!" Krillin yelled, snapping Gohan out of his trance. "Get down! Get down and hide! This Vegeta guy transformed just like Nappa. We need to think of something!" He said as the four landed near a rock formation. The group then started to run to a closer point, trying to stay undetected.

"T-they showed up..." Yajirobe muttered as he put his sword away, having pulled it out to use if it came to that point. "Now I won't need to do anything crazy."

"Hahahahaha! I felt the bones break on that last one!" Vegeta teased as he continued to crush his fellow Saiyan within his hands. "This must hurt just a little bit, Kakarot." He said before tightening his grip.

"Hey!" Yajirobe yelled at the group as he jumped out at them. "Do you know what that monster is!?"

"Yeah," Krillin replied as he nodded his head. "But, he'll turn back to normal if we can cut off his tail. You four attack him head on, find a way to keep him distracted. Then, I'll cut off his tail when he isn't expecting it!" He yelled out as he started to sprint off to a new location.

"W-what does he expect us to do?" Yajirobe asked as he slowly backed away from the group. "W-we're just flies to that guy."

"Now isn't the time, Yajirobe!" Yamcha yelled out as he tried to figure out an idea. "Right now, we have to save, Goku!"

"B-but, he's right..." Gokai muttered as he starred down at the ground. "We're all powerless to stop him!"

"No!" Gohan yelled out before charging at Vegeta. "We have to save my daddy!"

"Go-Gohan, wait up!" Yamcha yelled as his aura started to flair all around him. Before taking off, he quickly looked back at Gokai. "I don't know what got into you, but, we could really use your help. You saw firsthand that we could take down Nappa, so we should at least try!" He yelled before flying off with Gohan.

Gokai only starred after them, wishing that he was just as brave as they were. "Why... why am I so afraid?" He asked himself as he dropped onto his knees. He then quickly punched the ground, frustrated at his recent behavior. "Why can't I be like them!?"

Yajirobe, seeing the stressed out child walked over to him. "Hey, sometimes it's for the best. Look at me, I didn't go and fight and now I'm still alive. I think it's best if we get out of here while we still can." He said, wanting to take Gokai with him so that the child could protect him from anything.

* * *

"Hmmm, someone is here," Vegeta muttered as he heard someone running through the landscape. "But where is he?"

"I'm right here!" Gohan cried out as he landed atop of a rock formation. "I've come to finish you off, so let my daddy go right now!" He yelled out, raising his fists in front of his body with Yamcha landing next to him.

"My, what a surprise," Vegeta stated as he faced the duo. "It appears Nappa must have gotten sloppy if you two could beat him. However, it seems you might have lost a couple of your friends." He then started to squeeze Kakarot even tighter than before, hoping to get a reaction out of his kid. "It appears your son wants to see you die, Kakarot!"

"N-no... W-we're go-going to save him, right Gohan?" Yamcha asked timidly, he knew he had to look brave for the time being, but something about Vegeta seemed much more different than when they fought Nappa. Vegeta's energy was much larger than Nappa's, sensing it alone made Yamcha start to sweat from it and he hadn't even seen the prince fight yet.

"So, you two think you can beat me? That's a good one!" Vegeta proclaimed before he started to laugh. "Now, watch as I kill your father!"

* * *

 **Just as things looked to be going Goku's way, Vegeta has transformed and gained a huge advantage against his adversary. Just as things looked to be over, Gohan and the others arrived on the scene, trying to help out somehow.**

 **There's chapter 9. Sorry about the long wait, but even though I had winter break from college, I had picked up extra hours from work. I will be trying to put out two to three chapters per month for this story. Arc wise, the Saiyan arc is just about over with there being about 2-3 more chapters at most. That also includes them leaving for Namek.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far. Please leave a review to let me know what I can improve on or if you have any questions.**

 **Next time: The fight against Vegeta is reaching an end as Gohan and the others try to cut off his tail and save Goku. Just when the situation seems hopeless, something unexpected occurs.**


	10. It's up to You: Save the World Krillin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to DBZ**

 **Last time: Goku and Vegeta's fight continued to intensify as both sides threw everything they had at the other. Following Goku's Kaio-Ken times four Kamehameha, Vegeta transformed into a Giant Ape, easily overpowering Goku. Now, trapped within Vegeta's clutches, Goku's last hope relies on his friends saving him.**

* * *

"Hmmm, someone is here," Vegeta muttered as he heard someone running through the landscape. "But where is he?"

"I'm right here!" Gohan cried out as he landed atop of a rock formation. "I've come to finish you off, so let my daddy go right now!" He yelled out, raising his fists in front of his body with Yamcha landing next to him.

"My, what a surprise," Vegeta stated as he faced the duo. "It appears Nappa must have gotten sloppy if you two could beat him. However, it seems you might have lost a couple of your friends." He then started to squeeze Kakarot even tighter than before, hoping to get a reaction out of his kid. "It appears your son wants to see you die, Kakarot!"

"N-no... W-we're go-going to save him, right Gohan?" Yamcha asked timidly, he knew he had to look brave for the time being, but something about Vegeta seemed much more different than when they fought Nappa. Vegeta's energy was much larger than Nappa's, sensing it alone made Yamcha start to sweat from it and he hadn't even seen the prince fight yet.

"So, you two think you can beat me? That's a good one!" Vegeta proclaimed before he started to laugh. "Now, watch as I kill your father!" Vegeta started to force Kakarot's neck backwards, causing him just enough pain while keeping him alive.

"Hahahaha! I do love family reunions!" He cried out, pushing the neck back even more. His eyes then made contact with Gohan, giving the young boy a smile. "Watch closely, this will be the last moments of your dad's life!"

"It's just about ready..." Krillin stated as he felt his Ki form into a circular blade. "Just keep yapping away you dump ape," He said from a platform directly behind Vegeta. Feeling that his attack was finished, Krillin got ready to launch it. "Destructo Disk!" He screamed just as he launched the attack forward.

Vegeta continued to play with Kakarot's body, instilling as much pain as he could. "Tsk, it appears he's already unconscious. Too bad, looks like I'll have to find someone else to torment until he wakes up." Vegeta said right as he jumped over the Destructo Disk.

"B-b-but how did he know it was coming?" Gohan asked as he watched in shock as the attack sliced the rock he was standing on.

"Please, did you really think that would work?" Vegeta asked the group as he looked in Krillin's direction. "I knew you sentimental worms wouldn't split up and abandon each other. It was just a matter of time until you showed yourself, now I just have to wait for Potat to attack." He said as he tossed Kakarot's body into a pile of rocks. "But first, time for some fun..."

* * *

"H-hey, Gokai, was it?" Yajirobe asked as he yanked on a piece of Gokai's torn gi. "Sh-shouldn't you do something? He'll kill them all!"

Gokai just stood there, unable to look up. "I-I can't. I'm just too petrified by his strength to move."

"Hey, I'm just as scared if not more so than you are, but someone has to do something and it definitely won't be me." Yajirobe said as he heard an explosion. "Listen, if you don't try something, they'll all be dead in a few seconds," He said, handing the boy his sword.

Gokai barely lifted his head, just enough to see Vegeta shoot a Ki blast right at Gohan and Yamcha. The duo barely avoided the blast, but were caught in the ensuing explosion. "G-guys!" Gokai yelled out as he watched their bodies be pelted by flying rubble. He then watched as Vegeta's hand swatted them out of the sky and right into the ground.

Seeing his friends in danger, Gokai put his fear behind him for the time being and grabbed the sword. "Hold on, I'm coming!" He yelled before racing right for Vegeta's tail. The young half-Saiyan raised the sword as he dashed across the ground, hoping to go unnoticed by the monster. "Ahhhhhh!" He screamed out as he tried to swing the sword down onto the tail.

Vegeta wasn't having any of it however. He saw the boy about to cut his tail and quickly swatted him down into the ground. "Nice try, but it wasn't good enough. You'll be the first one I kill while waiting for Kakarot to wake up." He said, kicking the boy into a pile of rocks.

"Ughh, he shouldn't have made so much noise as he attacked." Yajirobe sighed as he looked at the young boy. His eyes then caught a slight glimmer from an object on the ground. Recognizing it to be his sword, the Ronin slowly made his way over to it. "I'm officially crazy for doing this..." He muttered, hoping not to be seen.

" _D-damn him... Even when transformed he's kept his wits. Goku, everyone, I'm sorry. I don't want to stand by and watch him kill you all, but his energy is so powerful I can't do anything!"_ Krillin thought to himself as he watched Ape Vegeta slowly approach a banged up Gokai. He quickly looked around the area and also saw a roughed up Yamcha and Gohan who were getting back up. Then, something new caught his eye. "Y-Yajirobe?" He asked himself. Unsure if it had really been the fat Ronin he saw running behind the rocks.

"It's a shame," Vegeta said as he picked Potat up with just two fingers. "For being part Saiyan, I might have let you live if you helped me. Instead, you killed Nappa and are now forcing me to kill you." He explained before starting to crush the boy. "It really is a shame, with the right training you could have been a good lackey for me."

"Damn him!" Krillin yelled as he floated up into the air, ready to charge at the monster. "I can't just sit here, I have to try something!"

Just then, Vegeta had an expression of pain cross over his face as he felt himself grow weaker. "W-what's happening?" He asked himself as he was forced to drop Potat. He looked at his backside, the point of origin for his pain, and noticed his tail was now detached from his body. "My tail! But, how?"

"Hahaha, he really pulled through for us!" Krillin yelled in joy as he spotted a scared Yajirobe sprint out of there. Krillin had noticed the whole event take place as he himself tried to come up with a plan.

Yajirobe had managed to pick up his sword without drawing attention to himself. He then slowly made his way over to Vegeta, letting the other's be distractions for him, then when Vegeta wasn't looking he cut the tail off cleanly. The sword managed to cut through it like nothing, taking less than a second to make it through the whole tail.

"I-I have to get out of here and quick," Yajirobe panted as he sprinted out of the area and hid behind some rocks. "I don't know what I was thinking, I could have been killed."

"A-another!?" Vegeta yelled out as his entire body started to transform back into his Saiyan form. "He wasn't with you all before, where did he come from!?" Vegeta continued his transformation as his face slowly lost its snout and all of the extra hair on his body vanished. Now in his original form, the Saiyan was panting heavily as sweat rolled down his face.

" _Alright, whatever happens now is not my problem! I did my part!"_ Yajirobe mentally scolded himself as he tried to calm himself down. His body was shaking uncontrollably as he realized what exactly he had just done. _"No matter what, don't get involved. It'll only get worse..."_

Vegeta slowly turned away from the barely conscious boy and started to make his way over towards the badly beaten Kakarot. "Suicidal fools... Do you know what it means to make me angry?" He asked, shooting a look at Gohan and Yamcha. "I'll show you all by finishing off Kakarot, then you'll all die!"

"You won't kill anyone!" Gohan shouted as his entire body was engulfed in his aura. The young boy rocketed across the sky until his right fist connected with Vegeta's face. "I won't let you kill anyone else!"

"Hmph," Vegeta said as he wiped the hit mark. "I guess you want to die before your father then. Wanting to fight me is suicide, do you know just how strong I am?"

"Go-Gohan, get out of there!" Krillin screamed out as he flew right for the child of his best friend. "Quick, run!"

Gohan just stared at the Saiyan prince, surprised that his blow did absolutely nothing to him. He felt powerless as Vegeta walked over to him. "Uh... uh." He muttered right as Vegeta rammed his right fist into Gohan's stomach.

The young boy bent over as he gasped for air. He continued to have a hard time breathing, needing to drop onto one knee. "Ah..." Was all he could mutter as he dropped onto his other knee.

Vegeta smirked at the sight before him as he raised his fist, ready to end this. "What's wrong? You are half-Saiyan, show me your true strength. The one you used against Nappa." He stated before swinging his right leg around, delivering a kick right into Krillin's face.

The bald monk was thrown backwards by the powerful kick and landed a decent distance away as his body skipped across the landscape.

"Have some patience," Vegeta said as he laughed at the human's showing. "You'll be next to die. Followed by the scarred one, then Potat. And finally, Kakarot will be killed in the most painful way." He stated, making eye contact with each person as he talked about them. The prince then walked over to Gohan, placing his boot on the boys head.

"Now, get up! I want to enjoy myself a little longer!" He stated, reaching down and lifting Gohan up by the collar of his gi. "Come now, is this really the best you can do? I suppose it is fitting, like father, like son," Vegeta muttered before ramming his head right into Gohan's forehead.

"Aah... Agh," Gohan yelled out in pain as blood started to trickle down his forehead. Before Gohan could even try to react, he felt his body fly across the air.

"The very least I can do is let you die next to your father," Vegeta explained as he looked down at the two bodies. "Think of it as a present from me. Just to show how gracious I can be."

* * *

"Go-Gohan," Goku weakly states as he forced his left eye open. "G-Gohan... daddy is banged up right now. I can barely move my body at all now," he explained, flinching due to the pain that ran through his body from just talking. "Y-You'll have to fight for the both of us... He's a lot weaker now, I know you can do it."

Vegeta looked down at the two and smirked at the sight before him. "Oh, so you're still alive, Kakarot? You really are a stubborn one," he stated, waiting to see if his fellow Saiyan got back up.

"T-there's no way dad... h-he's just too strong compared to me. There's no way I could win," Gohan told his dad, his whole body in pain.

"So, he isn't getting up," Vegeta stated, sounding a little disappointed. It wasn't every day he had a fight of this magnitude. "But, I don't want to take any chances," he continued as he looked down at the Saiyan. "Alright, I made a new order: First Kakarot, then his brat. Followed up by Potat and then those three Earthlings. I'll make sure to leave the one who cut off my tail for last," he stated, jumping off of the cliff he was on.

" _Ahhh! He r-remembered me!"_ Yajirobe mentally screamed in fear, sweat running down his face.

"G-Gohan, you don't have to win... J-just keep him distracted for a while," Goku began to speak before coughing. "He's taken a lot of damage today, you're stronger than he is right now. If you can do that, I'll get Krillin to finish him off..."

"B-b-but, I... I can't do it!" Gohan cried out as he tried to move his body. "My body won't respond anymore either!"

"Come on, son!" Goku yelled out as he looked at his son. "Just think about all of the sacrifices our friends made for us. Do you want everyone else's deaths to be in vain!? Would, Piccolo, want you to just lie down and die! He gave his life for you!" Goku explained, but before he could continue, a knee was thrusted right into chest.

Standing above him was none other than Vegeta, who was getting amused from Kakarot's pain. Laughing at Kakarot's current condition, Vegeta lifted his knee off of Kakarot and started to punch him repeatedly. "I have to admit, you're quite resilient for apiece of trash," Vegeta commented as he continued to punch away at his fellow Saiyan.

Gohan watched as Vegeta's punches soon became kicks to the face. His anger was starting to build inside of him, just waiting to be released. "S-Stop...," Gohan asked, only to have his voice drowned out by Vegeta's laughter. "Stop it...!" He yelled even louder this time.

Jumping off of the ground, Gohan stared daggers right at Vegeta as he clenched his fists. "I... Said stop it!" He yelled even louder, catching Vegeta's attention. "You wanna fight? Then let's go!"

Turning completely around, Vegeta faced the half-Saiyan and smirked. "Now you want to fight me? Really?" He asked, but made it seem more like a joke as he laughed afterwards.

Gohan however was in no mood to play around. Immediately, his aura started to form around him as he threw his two arms forward. "Hyaa!" He screamed out, two Ki blasts soaring out of his hands.

Vegeta didn't seem to worry about the little attack as he managed to evade it easily by jumping up into the sky. What he wasn't expecting however, was for Gohan to appear right in front of him. Moving as fast as he could, Gohan, landed a kick right on Vegeta's face, sending the prince flying backwards.

"You little bastard," the prince muttered as he flipped himself forward, managing to kick Gohan in the face as he did.

The two were now locked into a fist fight while floating in midair. Both fighters countered each other's blows until Vegeta, having been the more experienced fighter found an opening and punched Gohan in his face.

Panting, Vegeta looked at the young boy who seemed just as tired, if not more. "That's what you get, boy. Learn you're place fool."

* * *

"Krillin, come over to me, and quickly," Goku muttered as he tried to speak through his pain.

"I'm moving as fast as I can," his best friend responded as he inched his way over. "But, I don't see how we can beat him. He's a machine. Why didn't you just tell Gohan to run away?" Krillin asked as he too fought back his own pain.

"Just... listen to me," Goku responded before letting out a slight cough. Looking at his best friend through his one good eye, Goku actually saw just how beat up he was from today. "I... need to give this to you, it's the energy I managed to gather up for the spirit bomb," he explained, forcing his second eye open so that he could see well.

"Wait a minute. You're giving me what?" Krillin asked nervously. He didn't want to be responsible for messing up their last shot at beating Vegeta.

"I used up about half, but there should still be more than enough left over to pack a real punch," The Saiyan from Earth explained before continuing. "You may not think so, but he's weak enough for you to take him. You can pull this off, you've got it! I know it!" Goku said, trying to encourage Krillin.

Krillin however still had his doubts. "But, I," he started to say, only to be cut off by Goku.

"You can do it," Goku reassured him as he raised his hand. "Just... grab my hand... Trust me," he said, his body shaking just from this simple action.

"Ok, sorry, but I'm still lost here," Krillin answered as he looked on with a blank expression. How was he going to defeat Vegeta with a technique that he has no idea how it works.

Goku however wasn't in the mood to fully explain, knowing that they would miss their chance if he did. "Quickly, before it's too late!"

"Are you sure this will actually work?" Krillin asked as he grabbed his friend's hand.

"Krillin, just do it!" Goku told him, knowing exactly what he was doing. "You're our last chance at beating him!"

Krillin held Goku's hand firmly, watching as his friend grimaced in pain. "Why didn't you tell me you broke your arm, Goku?"

"I-I'm fine," he replied, forcing his body to do this one last action. "Just don't let go," he stated before smiling at his friend. "Oh, and brace yourself." Closing his eyes, Goku started to focus on the energy he had stored inside of him thanks to the planet. To the surprise of Krillin, the energy started to form as a ball of white light all over Goku's hand. With the last of his strength, Goku managed to transfer all of the remaining energy over to Krillin.

"Goku, what did you give me?" Krillin asked as he felt all of the energy that the white orb contained. "How were you able to collect this much? This power is incredible, I've never felt anything like it."

"Krillin, all of that was harnessed from the Earth," Goku managed to mutter as he looked at the former monk. "Just relax and don't let it overwhelm you. If you focus, you'll be able to form it into an energy ball just like Yamcha's, but with power none of us have ever witnessed."

"Goku, are you sure I can handle all of this?" Krillin asked as he struggled to form the ball of energy. Just from the strength of the energy alone his body was slightly shaking. "It's so hard to control just in this form alone."

"You have to, Krillin," Goku stated before coughing up some blood. "You're the only one here who could possible handle the strength of the attack. Gohan and Gokai are too young, and Yamcha's pretty banged up. Please Krillin, you're the Earth's last chance!"

Gulping at the statement, Krillin tried to focus even harder. Putting everything he had into it, Krillin focused on shifting the energy into an orb. After a few seconds, he could feel the energy start to swirl around until it finally rested in the shape of a sphere.

"I-I got it!" He cried out joyously before looking around. "Now, I just need a good spot to throw it from," Krillin stated as he noticed a large rock that was still intact.

"But, Krillin," Goku muttered, getting his friend's attention. "Remember, you only have one shot at this. Use it at the right time."

* * *

"Why don't you stay down, you filthy child," Vegeta asked as he watched Gohan get back up after punching him downwards. Vegeta was starting to get annoyed with the child, no matter how many times he was knocked down, he just kept getting back up.

Gohan, wiped the blood from his face. That last hit stung a little more than he thought it would have. "I don't care how strong you are, I won't let you destroy the Earth," he stated, charging at Vegeta while throwing two quick punches. "All of my friends gave it their all, even giving up their own lives. I won't let their sacrifices go in vain!" Gohan yelled right as he landed an elbow strike right to Vegeta's right eye.

"Now you've done it. Get back up after this one!" He yelled out. Moving quickly, Vegeta struck Gohan on the back of his head with a double axe handle, sending the boy back onto the ground.

Using his arms and legs to soften the blow, Gohan managed to brace himself. However, his quick thinking wasn't enough as he looked up only to see a large Ki blast heading right for him. Doing the only thing he could, Gohan fired off his own Ki blast, only to have it be destroyed upon impact.

" _T-there's nothing else I can do,"_ he thought to himself as he braced for the impact of the blast. _"I'm sorry, Piccolo! I really tried!"_ Gohan opened his eyes, only this time two yellow blasts managed to steer Vegeta's off course and into a nearby mountain. "But... how?" He asked as he looked around.

"Don't... worry, Gohan," Yamcha panted as he landed right next to his friend's son. "We're still... here."

"Yeah..." Gokai added as he landed next to them. He too seemed pretty drained. "Now, let's finish him off!" He shouted, his aura exploding around him as he charged at the Saiyan, his fists extended to try and hit Vegeta.

"Right behind you," Yamcha stated as his aura surrounded him as well. The scarred bandit then flew right at Vegeta, throwing an elbow at the Saiyan.

Vegeta however was worried, he easily blocked Yamcha's elbow before grabbing Gokai's hands. "Is this really your best?" He teased as he tossed the young half-Saiyan into Yamcha. The duo fell back towards the ground, but quickly regained their balance and flew back at him.

Reaching Vegeta first, Gokai launched a flurry at the prince, only to have each and every blow blocked by the wrist guards on the Saiyan's arms. Running out of ideas, Gokai tried to sweep his leg across the sky, hoping to hit Vegeta in the waist.

To his surprise, Vegeta took the attack head on like it was nothing. Taking a second to catch his breath, Gokai tried for the same attack, only this time his leg was stopped. Looking down to where his leg was, he noticed that it was now being firmly grasped by Vegeta's two hands.

Gokai soon felt the wind around him pick up as the Saiyan prince spun around. Faster and faster he would spin up until he felt it was good enough. Letting go of Gokai's foot, Vegeta watched as the young boy was tossed across the landscape, unable to do anything due to his dizziness. Finally, Gokai's journey came to an end as he crashed against a pile of rubble.

After seeing Gokai be easily beaten, Yamcha Lunged forward as he launched an energy blast, hoping to catch the prince off guard. Yamcha continued with his attack, rearing his left arm back as he tried to strike Vegeta.

Just like the last attack, this one was proven to be useless as well. Vegeta easily disposed of the Ki blast with just a swat of his hand before noticing the scarred face human heading right at him. Moving his head to the left, Vegeta managed to dodge the incoming hit before blocking each and every other blow.

Deciding fun time was over, Vegeta parried Yamcha's next attack, a straightforward punch to the face, by pushing it right over his shoulder and grabbing Yamcha's arm. Holding on tight, Vegeta, made sure that the arm wasn't going to move. Then, with one swift motion, Vegeta threw Yamcha right over his shoulder and launched a Ki blast right at him.

Seeing the blast coming right at him, Yamcha placed both hands forward as he tried to brace for the attack. Feeing the energy blast against his hands, Yamcha tried to launch his own, but was now too tired to muster anymore Ki. Instead, the blast exploded on Yamcha, sending the desert bandit crashing to the ground.

"Grr," Gohan growled through grit teeth as he looked at his two friends. Feeling his anger increases again, Gohan charged at Vegeta, just trying to do anything to the prince.

"Come at me, boy," Vegeta taunted as he blocked each punch with a guard. "Even at my current level, you're still no match for myself." With a swift movement, Vegeta's leg met the side of Gohan's waist, causing him to stop his attack.

However, to Vegeta's surprise, his hit merely slowed Gohan down for only a second. Regathering his breath, Gohan delivered a strong punch to Vegeta's stomach. "That was for Tien," this was followed up by Gohan chopping both sides of Vegeta's neck, leaving the prince stunned for the moment. "That was for Chiaotzu. And for Roshi," he stated before slamming his fists into Vegeta's back, sending the prince towards the ground.

Gohan didn't stop there, raising his hands above his head, the young boy focused on one final attack. "And this... is for Piccolo!" He screamed as he launched off the large Ki blast. Vegeta looked up at Gohan right as the blast was launched.

Landing on the ground with a loud thud, Vegeta created a small crater. Bracing himself against the ground, Vegeta raised his hands up as he caught the Ki blast. "Ahhhhh!" He screamed out, crushing the blast in his own two hands. "Nice try, but you'll need to do better," Vegeta stated before flying back up to Gohan, striking him with a headbutt.

The young boy fell backwards as he tried to recover from the last blow. Landing on his back, Gohan slowly got back up as he caught his breath. "I can't believe how strong he is... Even after fighting dad like he did," Gohan muttered to himself as he tried to think of an idea. _"I don't know how much more I can handle, please hurry Krillin."_

Vegeta noticed that Gohan was taking his time for some reason. Thinking that it had to do with stalling for time, the arrogant prince rushed the boy. "I have to admit, for a brat you've fought well," he stated as he reached Gohan and placed both of his hands on the boy's chest. "But, you should have reached your limit by now. Try and survive something like this."

Gohan looked down as he noticed Vegeta's hands starting to glow. Moving out of instinct, Gohan pushed off of the prince's arms and barely avoided the blast, his legs caught in it. "Ahh," he screamed in pain as he felt his legs burn from the blast. "Just a little longer," he continued to tell himself as he tried to attack Vegeta again.

Thrusting his elbow backwards, Gohan tried to his Vegeta, but the prince just caught the blow and tossed Gohan away. "B-But, how?" Gohan stuttered as he regained his composure. "How can still be at this level?"

"Please," Vegeta replied as he wiped some blood from his face. "If you've been in half as many battles as I have, then you'd see just what you're really up against," he told Gohan before jumping backwards, performing a flip in midair so that they were now facing each other.

Before either said anything, Vegeta threw another Ki blast at Gohan, who this time managed to dodge with ease. Now was Gohan's chance, he focused his remaining Ki into this attack as he launched the Ki blast right for Vegeta.

"Is this your last-ditch effort!?" Vegeta questioned as he saw the blast's size. Laughing at it, the prince easily dodged it by disappearing before reappearing in front of Gohan. "Now, this is how you attack!" He screamed before a wave of energy erupted from his body. The land around him crumbled as the blast traveled through the surrounding area and struck Gohan, sending him flying backwards from the blast.

Getting back up, Gohan charged at the Saiyan once again, but with a notable lack of energy behind his attacks. He was starting to reach his end, most of his energy had been used up by now. Even though he felt exhausted, a part of Gohan knew he couldn't stop, at least not until Vegeta was defeated.

"D-Damn it!" Krillin yelled as he watched the fight down below him. "If he keeps moving like this, I won't be able to hit him," Krillin stated as his eyes continued to dart around the field as he watched the two locked into hand-to-hand combat. Just then, a strange voice broke his concentration as he heard it ringing through his head. "A-Am I hearing things now?"

"No, Krillin," the voice stated again. "My name is King Kai. I personally taught Goku the spirit bomb," he started to explain. "Like I told Goku, the spirit bomb isn't an attack that you aim with your eyes, but instead, you must sense out his presence before throwing it. Now, remember, just like Goku said, this is your only shot so be sure before you throw it."

"T-the K...King Kai!?" Krillin asked, shocked that the man who trained Goku was talking to him. He was supposed to be some legendary martial arts master, and he was talking to him. "I-I'll do my best."

"Oh no, Gohan!" Krillin yelled as he saw his best friend's son be knocked backwards by an elbow strike. "Now, just feel for his presence, lock onto his energy," Krillin continued to tell himself as the battle raged on.

Knowing he had Gohan on the run, Vegeta started to launch a volley of Ki blasts at the young boy. The blasts came right at Gohan, who managed to dodge the first couple, but once he started to tire, he was struck by the blast and thrown backwards.

Even after being hitting Gohan, Vegeta didn't stop. Instead, he continued the assault, bringing waste to the entire landscape. Smoke covered his vision, forcing Vegeta to stop. Once the wind had blown the smoke away, all that could be seen were large craters left in the ground and a pile of rubble that Gohan was in.

The young boy dug his way out of the rubble, but his body couldn't take any more of it and he collapsed on the ground. Panting, Gohan tried to force himself back up, only for his body to give out on him. _"Come on! Get up you dumb body!"_ Gohan cried to himself as he felt every muscle in his body burn.

"Watch closely, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled to his fellow Saiyan as he rushed the downed fighter. "These are the final moments of your son's life!" He yelled, only to stop his rush when he heard a voice.

"W-what are you doing, Krillin!?" Yajirobe yelled, having come from behind his hiding place. "Hurry up and throw that attack at him!"

"That idiot!" Krillin yelled once he heard Yajirobe's comments. "Now he knows somethings coming. And I just managed to lock onto him. Damn it!" He yelled as he tossed the spirit bomb at Vegeta.

"W-what is that?" Gohan asked as he shakily stood back up. The young boy's gi was in shreds now and he was clutching his right arm, having hit it against the rocks when he was thrown backwards by the energy blasts.

Vegeta had the same thoughts as well once he saw the blast. "What is that?!" He yelled as he watched the orb zoom across the skyline. Even though he couldn't sense energy, he could still feel the strength oozing off of the orb.

Jumping quickly, Vegeta dodged the attack, bringing both shock and despair to Krillin. "No! He dodged it!" he yelled, dropping onto his knees. "Goku, I'm sorry. I tried, but... but it's all over now." Krillin quickly punched the ground, causing a small indent in the rock he was on.

Just because the spirit bomb missed Vegeta didn't mean it was destroyed. Instead, the blast continued to travel right at Gohan. The boy had no time or energy to dodge the blast and instead watched as it approached him. Gohan could only watch as the powerful blast was about to hit him, only to be snapped out of his daze by a voice.

" _Gohan, it's dad,"_ Goku telepathically told his son. _"Listen, bounce the attack back, Gohan, it's our only chance! You should be able to since you don't have any evil Ki. The attack is designed to only hurt those who are evil,"_ he explained to Gohan.

"If you say so, dad," Gohan answered out loud as he threw his hands forward. "Hyaa!" He yelled out as the blast collided with his hands. With all of his strength, Gohan fought back against the attack, pushing off of his body and redirecting it at Vegeta.

"What is happening down there?" Vegeta asked as he turned around only to see the spirit bomb heading right for him. "What!? How in the world did he redirect it!?" He asked, trying to avoid the attack.

This time however, he had no way to dodge. The spirit bomb was too close by the time he noticed it and the blast flew right into his chest, exploding on contact. A bright white flash filled the surrounding area upon impact.

The blast didn't stop there, having expanded upon impact. It seemed as though Vegeta had been pulled into the center of the blast, receiving an incredible amount of pain from the blast. Then, to everyone's surprise and joy, the spirit bomb changed into a normal looking Ki blast and shot Vegeta up into the upper atmosphere until he couldn't be seen any longer.

"I-It... worked!" Krillin cried out in joy as he watched the light fade away the further it got. "We actually did it!" Krillin continued to yell as he ran over to Goku, sitting down next to him.

"Ughh, what happened?" Gokai asked as he held his head, climbing out of the rubble. "Where's Vegeta?"

"It's over!" Gohan cried out in joy as he ran past the young boy. "We finally beat him!"

"T-That's incredible!" Gokai cried out, a few tears forming in his eyes, which he made sure to wipe away before anyone saw them. "I can't believe it's finally over!"

Yamcha also had finally come through, the bright white flash from the spirit bomb's impact had jolted him awake. Walking over to Goku, he sat down next to Krillin while Gohan and Gokai joined them, sitting across from the two Turtle School students.

"I... I knew you guys could beat him," Goku said, flashing his all too familiar smile at the four fighters. "I... I just wish... I wish he was still here though. Even though he's evil... he would have made for a good rival to push myself," Goku explained, coughing every so often due to his injuries.

"Don't say that, Goku, there were a few times I thought we were done for," Krillin said, getting a little scared upon Goku's wish. "Who knows what would have happened to us if he was at full strength."

"But, Goku could have used that awesome technique again," Yamcha added as he slapped Krillin on the back, only for both fighters to wince in pain. This reaction caused the whole group to start laughing, knowing that the tense situation was done with. "But, in all seriousness, Goku, you have to teach me that technique. Imagine all the people I could beat."

"Well, I don't really know how to teach it," Goku replied as he looked up to the sky. "But, if you ever die one day I'm pretty sure, King Kai would be more than happy to train you."

Yamcha rubbed the back of his neck when he heard Goku's answer. "Yeah, but hopefully I won't die for a long time," he joked, causing another round of laughs before they died down because of their friends.

"I just wish there was something we could do about the others," Gokai soberly stated. "With Kami gone, there's no Dragon Balls."

"Wait!" Krillin yelled as he remembered an earlier conversation between Vegeta and Nappa. "Earlier right before they killed, Piccolo, those two Saiyans mentioned something about Namek. Supposedly it's Piccolo's home world and according to them, it should have its own set of Dragon Balls!"

"That's right!" Gohan cried out as he jumped up in excitement. "We just have to get to Namek and wish Piccolo back to life!"

"But, guys, how will we get there? It isn't like we have some spaceship just sitting around for us to use," Yamcha added in, killing all of the joy from Krillin's idea. "It's a great plan I theory, but how do we reach Namek to wish everyone back?"

"We'll figure it out later, but first, we need to get out of here," Goku stated, trying to force himself up only to collapse from the pain. Looking around, he finally saw just how roughed up everyone was. "I never noticed until now, but you guys look horrible."

"It's nothing compared to what you look like, Goku," Krillin joked as they all stood up minus Goku. "At least we can actually move."

"G-Guys," Gohan stuttered as he saw an object falling from the sky. "I-It's the Saiyan, he's back!"

Yamcha just laughed at Gohan's statement as he watched the body smash against the ground. "Gohan, it's just his body. There's no way he could have survived an attack like that or the fall from it. Here, I'll show you." Yamcha then walked over to Vegeta's body and placed his foot on top of him. "See, nothing."

"Damn, you're right, Yamcha," Krillin said as he looked at the body from a distance. "He might have been one hell of a monster, but the least we could do is dig him a grave."

At that moment, Vegeta's eyes flashed open as he looked right at Yamcha. "A grave for this idiot!?" He yelled out as he threw Yamcha onto the ground.

Getting up slowly, Vegeta eyed Krillin, making sure to not break eye contact. "I must admit, that attack of yours is impressive. It really did a number on me... For a minute, I even thought that I might die from it. But, all you did was wound me," he explained as he stood up fully. "But, even in my current condition, I still have more than enough strength to finish all of you off." Right then, Vegeta launched a small Ki blast right at Krillin, sending the former monk flying backwards.

"Once I finish killing all of you, then I'll rest for a little," Vegeta explained as he looked at the monk on the ground. "Then, once I'm back to my full strength, I'll kill every single person on this planet."

"H-how can he just keep getting up?" Gohan asked as he felt his knees shake. "Everything we hit him with, he brushes off like it's nothing."

"Dad, now I see why you were always afraid of them," Gokai muttered to himself as he clenched his fists. "You knew just how strong they really were."

"I really am surprised, you've all made me, Vegeta, use more of my power than I have in a very long time," he started to explain as he made his way over to the two half-Saiyans. "Being forced to fight low-class scum all day has really done a number on my pride. Now, I have had enough with all of you, so just drop dead already!"

Vegeta thrusted his hands up over his head as a large blast of energy erupted from his body. The power of the blast sent everyone in the area flying backwards as the entire landscape was leveled.

Looking around, Vegeta could still make out the five bodies just barely moving around. "Is that all I can do right now? That was pathetic, that last attack of theirs must have done more to me than I originally thought. Because of it, they're all still alive, but just barely." Vegeta then fly up into the air, looking for the nearest person to be his next victim. "I... I need to finish them off quickly. I can't afford any more surprises."

Vegeta found Gohan to be the closest to him and landed down on a rock next to the beaten child. "It looks like, Kakarot's child, will be the first to die then. Huh!" He stated in shock, noticing a furry brown appendix protruding from behind Gohan. "H-His tail... His tail has regrown!"

"That's right!" Krillin muttered to himself as he noticed the tail as well. "Goku's used to grow back all the time when he was younger. Maybe... maybe if he can transform, then we could end this."

Looking behind him, Vegeta noticed that his artificial moon was still in effect. "Damn it, that'll still be in effect for at least another hour. I have to dispose of him quickly, it he transforms I'll be in trouble," he said, preparing to finish off the boy.

"Ahhhh!" An unfamiliar voice ran through Vegeta's ears. Looking to his left, Vegeta saw the same fat man from earlier jumping right at him. With a swift movement, Yajirobe sliced his sword right through Vegeta's armor, inflicting heavy damage. Unable to do anything, Vegeta took the full force of the attack before collapsing on the ground.

"I-I did it! Haha, I did it!" Yajirobe cried out in joy as he danced around Vegeta's motionless body. "How you like that, ya Bastard!?" He yelled before getting even closer to the presumed lifeless body. "What do ya got to say now!? You got done in by Yajirobe!"

* * *

 **Next Time: The fight versus Vegeta comes to a conclusion as everyone puts everything they have into one final effort. But, how will the prince react to being on the receiving end of an attack from a Great Ape?**

 **I would just like to thank everyone who has had patience with the inconsistent updates. I know last time, I promised two to three updates a month, but it was just hectic for me. Mainly, I have been sending transfer applications around for college, as in June I am done with my two years at community college.**

 **From now on, the updates will be more frequent as this story is my number one priority on this website. Expect one to two chapters a week with each chapter being around 7000 words.**

 **Once again, thank you to everyone who supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you liked and what could be improved on.**

 **Also, a new poll is up on my page. Do you guys want me to respond to reviews at the end of chapters, or would you like me to respond in private messaging?**


	11. Vegeta Finally Defeated? Hope Shines on!

**Last time: The fight against Vegeta reached its climax as Gohan fought valiantly. Elsewhere, Krillin focused on using the spirit bomb, entrusted to him by Goku, to finish off Vegeta. Following a successful attack, it seemed as though it was all over, until Vegeta reappeared. Now, with it looking to be all over, can they do anything to stop him?**

* * *

Vegeta found Gohan to be the closest to him and landed down on a rock next to the beaten child. "It looks like, Kakarot's child, will be the first to die then. Huh!" He stated in shock, noticing a furry brown appendix protruding from behind Gohan. "H-His tail... His tail has regrown!"

"That's right!" Krillin muttered to himself as he noticed the tail as well. "Goku's used to grow back all the time when he was younger. Maybe... maybe if he can transform, then we could end this."

Looking behind him, Vegeta noticed that his artificial moon was still in effect. "Damn it, that'll still be in effect for at least another hour. I have to dispose of him quickly, it he transforms I'll be in trouble," he said, preparing to finish off the boy.

"Ahhhh!" An unfamiliar voice ran through Vegeta's ears. Looking to his left, Vegeta saw the same fat man from earlier jumping right at him. With a swift movement, Yajirobe sliced his sword right through Vegeta's armor, inflicting heavy damage. Unable to do anything, Vegeta took the full force of the attack before collapsing on the ground.

"I-I did it! Haha, I did it!" Yajirobe cried out in joy as he danced around Vegeta's motionless body. "How you like that, ya Bastard!?" He yelled before getting even closer to the presumed lifeless body. "What do ya got to say now!? You got done in by Yajirobe!"

Yajirobe's celebration soon came to an end however once he saw Vegeta start to get off of the ground. "B-B-But, how does he get back up!?" He cried out before starting to back away.

"You filthy bastard!" Vegeta screamed as he walked closer to the fat Ronin. "I'll make you pay for doing that!"

"S-stay back...I warnin ya!" Yajirobe tried to threaten him, but they both knew who the stronger person between them was. Slashing his sword at Vegeta, Yajirobe hoped that he could at least stun him long enough to get away.

"It won't work twice," Vegeta told him as he dodged the incoming sword. Now face to face with the Ronin, Vegeta was ready to kill him.

"Please, forgive me!" Yajirobe pleaded as he threw his hands up into the air. The fat Ronin was now sweating profusely as he watched Vegeta stand in front of him. "I-I'm so-sorry! Did it hurt!? I was just kidden around with you, I hope you understand. You see, I have a lot of respect for ya! The two of us could be good friends, maybe I could be your partner!"

Vegeta was in no mood for the ass kissing, he had been to humiliated while on this planet, and immediately kicked him across the face, followed by a right jab right on his face as well. Yajirobe went flying backwards until coming to a stop when he crashed into a pile of rocks.

"U-unforgivable! I let my guard down too many times on this backwater planet, if it had been a stronger one, I would have been done for," Vegeta reprimanded himself as he walked back towards Gohan.

Seeing his chance, Goku took it. "G-Gohan!" He yelled out, getting his attention. "Look into the sky... right at that big bright ball! Do it now, it's our only chance to win!"

"A big bright ball? Up... in the sky?" Gohan questioned but did so anyways. Looking up like his father asked, Gohan noticed the ball that Vegeta had made earlier and felt a strange sensation fill his body.

Seeing this, Vegeta rushed back over to the boy and tried to stop the transformation. "Oh no you don't! No one will be transforming around here if I can help it!" He cried out, stepping on the boy only for it to have no effect.

Gohan had already started to transform by the time Vegeta had started to attack. Most of his clothes had already been destroyed as his body grew in size. Brown fur was starting to cover Gohan's body as well. "Rooaarrrr!" He yelled, signaling that there was no going back. His face started to change shape, resembling that of an ape and fangs started to form in his mouth.

"N-No! This can't happen. I won't let you... I won't let you transform!" Vegeta yelled as he continued to punch away at the boy, having no luck at stopping the transformation. "Damn it! I have to kill him before it's too late!"

" _Gohan... It's all up to you now, son,"_ Goku told himself as by this point he couldn't even keep his eyes open.

Krillin likewise watched from his laying position as Gohan transformed. "We're taking a huge risk here. I've seen firsthand just how dangerous these things can be."

Vegeta likewise was getting nervous as well. "I have to stop it, somehow," he muttered before seeing the tail. "Of course, I was in such a rush that I completely forgot about the tail. All I have to do is tear off his tail!"

But, it was too late by that point. The transformation was complete and Vegeta pulling on Gohan's tail only upset him. Roaring in anger, Gohan smashed his fist down onto Vegeta, forcing the Saiyan to drop to the ground.

" _Th-this could get ugly,"_ Krillin thought to himself as he watched Gohan standing there. _"Goku always lost control whenever he transformed, will Gohan?"_

"Aw man, this is bad!" Yamcha muttered as he forced himself up off of the ground. "Gohan transformed right now, and if he gets out of control, then none of us will be able to stop him."

"Please, Gohan, end this battle right now. Defeat Vegeta!" Gokai muttered to himself as he watched Gohan continue to stand there. "Finish him now!"

Instead, Gohan started to go on a rampage just as everyone feared he would. Crashing into the rock formations, Gohan made it shower rocks everywhere as his destruction had no end in sight.

"Aw, this is what I feared!" Yamcha yelled as he narrowly dodged the falling rocks. "At least when Gokai transformed, we had a sword to cut his tail off. I mean, we still have one, but none of us are in any shape to get close to him."

"Just like I was saying, Gohan loses control as well," Krillin muttered as he braced himself for any falling rocks. "M-Maybe... they don't just lose their memory, but what if they revert back to being savage Saiyans in this form?" Krillin wondered as he watched Gohan lift a massive boulder up into his hands.

Seeing no better time to try, Krillin decided to see if the Gohan they knew could be reached after all. "G-Gohan, it's me Krillin! Remember what you're doing, get the Saiyan! Do it for Piccolo and the others, kill him now!"

"Do it now, Gohan!" Goku added in, wincing in pain from speaking. "Hurry, before something happens to someone!"

Vegeta had no time to react as he saw a large boulder be thrown his way. Jumping out of the way of the attack, Vegeta started to pant as he used up more energy than he thought throughout the entire fight.

"That's great!" Yamcha yelled as he landed next to Gokai. "There's still a little bit of Gohan still inside of that thing. I guess it's because he's half human as well."

"Yeah, but is there enough of him in there?" Gokai asked, unsure how well Gohan was actually controlling the Great Ape form.

"Damn it!" Vegeta yelled as sweat and blood ran down his face. "I've taken far too much damage today. This fight has turned into a game of cat and mouse, and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm the mouse. I can't wait for the artificial moon to die down, so, unless I want to be crushed to death, I need to cut that tail off!"

Just then however, Gohan was on the move again as he jumped right at Vegeta. Seeing his chance, the Saiyan prince copied the design of Krillin's Destructo disk and put the last bit of his energy into it.

Launching the disk at Gohan, the blade managed to slice the tail off cleanly, causing Gohan to change back to normal.

Gohan's transforming body started to fall back towards the ground, but, Vegeta was in the way. Trying to move, only to realize he couldn't, Vegeta had no clue on what to do. "He's going to land on top of me! When I put the last of my energy into that attack, I didn't think he'd fall this way."

Crushed by the transforming ape, Vegeta laid on the ground, his body burning with pain. "I-I have to get out of here," he muttered as he pulled out a remote from the inside of his armor. Pressing a button, Vegeta dropped the remote and let his body drop to the ground. "M-my pod... will be here soon..." he panted while lying there.

"Are you kidding me?! This guy us unbelievable!" Krillin cried out as he saw Vegeta still barely moving. "I don't understand how he did it... Is he immortal?"

* * *

"How much further!?" Launch asked as she cocked a gun. "I'll show these Saiyans what happens when you come to Earth!"

"Launch, settle down," Bulma said while steering the ship. "I know firsthand that bullets won't work on these guys. I once shot at Goku on accident and they did nothing to him," she explained before facing Baba. "Now, what direction is it in?"

"My crystal ball tells me to go left and once you see a bright light, that is where they are!" Baba explained as she gazed into her magical ball.

"What about my Gohan!" Chi-Chi cried out, scaring everyone on board. She quickly wrapped her hands around Baba, hoping to hear an answer. "How's my Gohan doing? He's still alive, isn't he?"

"Yes, yes, you're boy is fine," Baba told the worried mother without even looking it up. "J-just, let go of me!"

"S-sorry, I just haven't seen my family in over a year. I just miss them," Chi-Chi apologized as she looked out the window.

"See, I told you we should have left her behind," Launch stated, only to sneeze and turn into the blue Launch. "Chi-Chi, it's alright, we're all worried for them. It's understandable."

"I'm just curious to see how they are," Bulma added as she continued to look forward, a bright light finally coming into view. "Look, the light, just like you said, Baba."

* * *

"I-It's finally here," Vegeta muttered as his space pod landed next to his body. Tossing Gohan's body off of him, Vegeta started to crawl his way over towards the ship, ready to leave this planet. "To think, I, Prince Vegeta, must make a retreat from a planet like this. How embarrassing."

"That must be... his ship!" Krillin stated as he forced his way up onto his feet, trying to stop Vegeta from escaping. "He... can't get away. It ends now!"

Making his way over, something among the rocks caught Krillin's attention. "That's... Yajirobe's sword. He must have dropped out here," he stated before picking it up. "We've all come this far, now I'll end it once and for all!"

Up on his planet, King Kai continued to watch the fight, rooting for Goku and the Earthlings even though he knew he shouldn't be. "You all did very well," he started to say to himself. "I wasn't sure if you'd win even with Goku using the Kaio-Ken and Spirit bomb. I really shouldn't be playing favorites as a God and all, but that Saiyan has been terrorizing the whole universe," he explained, pausing for a moment as a thought came to his head. "However, I'm sure that there is someone else running the show. A person I hope they never have to run into... Frieza! If they ever meet him, then this is only the beginning."

Having reached his pod, Vegeta was about to enter when he felt something keeping him from doing so. Looking behind him, he noticed that the bald Earthling was holding his leg and had a sword in his free hand. "Damn it! There's no way for me to stop him, I can barely crawl as it is!"

"This is what you get for killing every one of our friends today," Krillin said as he pulled the sword back. "Now it's your turn to die!" He yelled, swinging the sword down towards Vegeta, only to stop because of a voice in his head. "G-Goku?" He asked looking around.

That's strange, I heard a voice in my head, was that you Goku?" He asked, looking over at his badly beaten friend.

" _Y-yeah... it was me. Sorry, but I'm talking to you telepathically since I still can't talk very loudly,"_ He explained through their telepathic link. _"Krillin, I know this is crazy, and please forgive me for it, but please... spare him... I want him alive."_

"A-are you crazy?" Krillin asked as Vegeta crawled away into his space pod. "This guy killed our friends and would have destroyed the entire planet if we didn't stop him and you just want to let him get away!? If we don't end this now, he'll come back here once he's fully healed. And then who knows what will happen!"

" _I... I know,"_ Goku responded. He knew it was a crazy request, but something was telling him to keep Vegeta alive.

"Goku, I know what you're thinking," Krillin continued as he stared at his best friend. "You think he'll have a change of heart like Piccolo, but you're mistaken. He'll never change and you know I'm right. There's nothing we can do except kill him right now!"

" _Krillin, trust me. I know how strong he is, but, you have to listen to me... It's hard to explain, but when I saw him lying there, about to die... I couldn't help but think what a waste it would be if he died,"_ He explained before going more in depth with it. _"After I finished training under King Kai, I thought that was my peak, but then I met Vegeta and he far surpassed me in every way someone could. Honestly, it brought back an old feeling I had. One that I hadn't felt since my first fight with Piccolo. I got real excited, my heart raced, probably because I'm a Saiyan. It happens whenever I fight someone strong. But, I want to prove to myself that I'm stronger than Vegeta and that I can beat him on my own without any help. I know this is wrong, but please... I just want another chance to fight him someday,"_ Goku finished, ending his long speech to Krillin.

"Fine, you do deserve this," Krillin admitted as he dropped the sword. "After all, if it wasn't for you, Goku, the Earth would have been destroyed by now," he explained before making a fist with his hand. "But, promise me one thing, Goku. The next time you fight him, you'll be even stronger than today!"

"O-of course," Goku weakly responded before flashing a smile at Krillin. "Thank you."

"You're all idiots," Vegeta stated as his pod started to close up. "Listen carefully you pieces of trash. Next time, there won't be any more miracles to save you. When we meet again, I'll slaughter you all!" He finished stating right as the pod closed and shot up into the sky.

"Goku, you can't be serious!" Yamcha yelled as he headed over to his old friend. "You really let him get away just so you could fight him again!? If that was the case, why don't you just spar with us!?"

Goku couldn't help but let out a laugh. "It's hard to explain, but, I've never faced someone quite as strong as him. Despite all my training, he was still stronger than me. It excites me, the challenge of getting to face him again."

"Hey, how's Gohan doing?" Gokai asked as he walked over to the now naked boy. He was soon joined by Krillin, who lifted Gohan up into his arms.

"It's okay, he's gone. You can rest now," He reassured the passed out boy

He slowly brought the boy over to his father, but before he could finish his action, the sound of some vehicle could be heard.

"Hey! Over here!" Bulma's voice rang through the speaker of the plane as it landed next to them

The door to the plane started to open, but before it could even finish, Chi-Chi was already sprinting out of it. "Gohan!" She yelled, racing across the distance from the plane to her son. "Gohan, say something to me! Are you alright? Please wake up, your mom is here!"

"Gohan's is fine Chi-Chi, but Goku's pretty hurt though. You should probably see how he's holding up," Krillin explained as he handed Gohan over to his mother.

"I'm not worried, Goku has been through it before. I know he'll bounce back stronger than ever. But, Gohan here has never done anything like this," she explained, tightening her grip on her only son.

Goku, are you alright?" Bulma asked as she checked his injuries. "Launch, can you get some of the supplies from the plane?"

"I'll be right out with them," Launch replied back as she carried a first aid kit outside of the plane. "Goku, what happened to you? I haven't seen you this bad since your fight with Piccolo."

Goku let out a little laugh as he thought back to his fight with Vegeta. "I might have overdone it during the fight. But, once Korin gets a few senzu beans grown, I'll be alright."

"Bulma, it's so great to see you again," Yamcha stated as he embraced his girlfriend.

"Not now, Yamcha, can't you see I'm trying to help fix everyone up until we can get you guys to the hospital," she explained before realizing that Tien and Piccolo weren't here. "Where are Tien and Piccolo, did they already run off?"

"Um, well," Krillin started to say, unsure of how to word it. "Piccolo and Tien were killed, as were Chiaotzu and Master Roshi," Krillin explained, the very words stinging at him.

"Don't worry about it!" Bulma replied, not seeming to be fazed by the news at all.

"Yeah, in one year we can just summon the dragon and wish everyone back to life," Launch added in as she started to bandage Goku's arm.

"B-but, Piccolo died..." Goku started to explain. He realized they didn't understand that when Piccolo died, the Dragon Balls disappeared as well. "Which means, kami died as well... and without Kami, the Dragon Balls are gone.

"You're kidding!" Launch yelled as she pointed a gun at Goku. She had sneezed when everyone was listening to Goku's explanation and was now pissed. "This better be some terrible joke otherwise bullets will be flying."

"Launch it isn't a joke," Yamcha added in as he walked up to her. "I know, I miss them too," he said, only for Launch to punch him.

"What's with all the noise?" Gokai asked, having finally joined everyone else. "I come from the other side of this wasteland and all I hear are people yelling."

"I'll tell you what it's about!" Launch yelled as she pointed a gun at the child. "Tien is dead and can never come back!"

"That's it?" Gokai asked nonchalantly as he walked past the female. "You think you're the only one to lose someone? I lost my dad and most of my new friends because of this."

"Well, someone else lost their dad as well!" Launch fired back as she pointed to her stomach. "I'm carrying Tien's child!"

"What!" Everyone who hadn't been at Kame House when she originally made the claim were shocked.

"Well, there is one way to get him back," Goku muttered as he tried to move.

"Goku, don't move," Chi-Chi told him as sat next to her husband while holding their child. Her family was back together again just like she wanted it to be. "You can tell us more about it once we get you all to a hospital.

* * *

"Krillin, tell them all what you told me, back before Vegeta returned," Goku stated from the floor of the plane. Everyone had boarded the plane not too long ago and they were now on their way to the hospital.

"Oh, right," he said, remembering about Namek and their possible Dragon Balls. "Well, the Saiyans mentioned something about a place known as planet Namek. From what I heard them say, there should be a set of Dragon Balls there as well."

"Really, then it's perfect!" Bulma shouted out in joy as she looked back at Launch. "We'll be able to bring Tien and the others back for sure with them."

"You're forgetting something," Launch replied as she stared out the window. "We need a spaceship that could travel there. Plus, we don't even know where it is."

That response brought the mood down for the time being, but Bulma managed to bring it back up. "But, you all know one of the smartest families on this planet. Not to mention, if Goku came from outer space, his ship has to be on the planet. We can build a new one using the technology from his which probably has information on countless planets."

"You're right, Bulma," Yamcha stated as he walked to the back where Goku was. "Goku, do you remember anything about where Gohan found you as a baby?"

"Well, all I know is that he found me in the mountains near his home, but nothing else, sorry," he told them, helping to bring up the optimism. "But, I could probably get the location from King Kai if we need it."

* * *

Everyone was quickly admitted into the hospital once they walked through the doors. The doctors rushed everyone in, having never seen someone in as rough a condition as Goku was. They quickly took care of him, giving him his own private room, but his injuries were so bad they had to place his whole body in a cast and lay him in a special bed.

Everyone else seemed better off with only minimal injuries. They were all bandaged up, but at least they could get out of bed and were told that they could also leave the hospital in a few days unlike Goku.

"They said it'll be over four months before my injuries heal up and even then they said I might never be back to normal," Goku told everyone what the doctors explained to him.

"Hey, you've got nothing to worry about," Korin reassured him. Once he heard the fight was over, he headed right for the Wukong Hospital. "The next batch of senzus should be ready in about one month."

"Well, at least the rest of us are fine," Krillin said as he walked over to Goku. "They said we can all leave after three days here."

"You know, even after everything I went through, they wouldn't admit me here," Yajirobe complained, only to have no one care about him.

"Oh knock it off," Korin replied as he looked at the Ronin. "You only want to be here for the hospital food."

"We give you a hard time, Yajirobe, but without you cutting off Vegeta's tail, we'd all be gone," Yamcha said as he patted the Ronin's back. "We owe you one."

"Just give me your lunch and we're even," he replied, being dead serious.

Yamcha could only laugh at the request, but shrugged it off to Yajirobe being himself. Knowing that the Ronin probably had nothing else to say, he turned his attention to Krillin.

"Krillin, do you really think this will work? Taking the technology from these pods and having Dr. Briefs use them to build a new ship?"

Krillin shrugged as he fixed a bandage that was getting loose on him. "It has to. I can't think of any other way that we can get to Namek. If this doesn't work, then we can't bring everyone back."

* * *

"So, I guess this is the first time we actually get a proper introduction that doesn't involve kidnapping or fighting," Gokai stated as he pulled a chair up next to Gohan's bed. "My name's Gokai."

"I'm Gohan, but you already know that." the child replied as he sat up in his bed. "So, what's outer space like?"

"I honestly don't know," Gokai responded as he thought back to it. "I was way too young to remember. I mean, I was five when I came to Earth. Most of the time we just traveled in our pods from planet to planet, never really staying long enough to enjoy each planet. So, what's Earth like?" Gokai asked as he leaned back in his chair. "Well, I mean when it's normal around here."

"Well, besides training with, Piccolo, I really haven't seen much of Earth," Gohan started to explain only to have a pile of work placed next to him. "My mom likes to keep me busy with school work."

"Gohan," Chi-Chi started to say as she placed a few books next to Gohan. "You missed out on a whole year of studying, you need to catch up right now."

"But, mom, do I have to?" Gohan pleaded with his mother as he looked over to his cousin. "I was trying to spend some time with my cousin."

"Cousin?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked at her only son. "Gohan, I thought I raised you better than to lie to your mother. You know you don't have any cousins."

"But mom, I really do!" Gohan pleaded with her as he pointed over to Gokai. "That's Gokai, we're related to him."

"Hey, I guess you're my aunt?" He asked calmly before walking over and looking at the woman before returning to his seat. "My name's Gokai, Raditz's son, so your nephew."

"W-wait, I have a n-nephew?" She asked as her eyes darted back and forth among the two children. "And he's from space!"

"Yeah pretty much," he replied back nonchalantly, leaning back in the chair so that only the back legs were touching the ground. "I came here about a year ago, but never really had a chance to talk to your son because of the whole thing with the Saiyans. We're just curious about each other."

Knowing that there was no way she could make Gohan do his schoolwork now, Chi-Chi dropped the subject for the time being. "Alright, but only for twenty minutes while I take care of your father. Then it's back to those books," she stated before walking away smiling as she heard the duo laughing in the background. _"Maybe this is a good thing. Gohan needs someone his age around. Hopefully this Gokai sticks around, but I'll see what I can do about it."_

* * *

"Goku, how are you holding up?" Chi-Chi asked as she sat down next to her husband. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm doing just fine right now," Goku replied before giving a light laugh. "I might have overdone it though, but I couldn't let Vegeta win." Goku could tell something was bothering her though. Unsure what it was, Goku decided to ask. "Chi-Chi, are you sure you're alright?"

Caught off guard by the question, Chi-Chi needed a second to think. Finally realizing how much stress she had went through the past year hoping her family would be alright, Chi-Chi could let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, I'm alright... now. Goku, I was worried sick for the both of you. Do you know what it's like to be told that your husband was killed? Just promise me, that we'll stay a family."

"Chi-Chi, Gohan and I are right here, nothing is going to take us away," Goku started to explain to his wife. "Gohan's been trained real well, he can take care of himself."

"You on the other hand mister," Chi-Chi started to say as she pointed at his body. "I don't know what good you'd have been if you destroyed your body. You should really know your limits by now, Goku!"

"I know, I'm sorry!" He cried out, slightly scared by his wife's outburst.

"But, Goku," she started again, only to stop.

"What is it, Chi?" He asked back, curious to see where she was going.

"Well, that boy over there, next to Gohan. He's our nephew and I couldn't help but overhear that he has nowhere to go," she explained as Goku started to understand what she was getting at. "Gohan seems to like him around as well. I think it would be good if someone his age was around him. So, I was thinking we have him live with us."

"Sure," he replied without hesitation. He didn't really know the boy, Gokai was his name, or at least that's what Goku thought he heard while fighting the Saiyans, but he showed just how much he wanted to save the Earth. "I think Gohan will enjoy it as much as the other boy."

"I'll be right back then," she said, getting up out of her seat and walking over to the two boys.

* * *

"Wait, you're lying," Gohan stated as he tried to understand the situation while also laughing at the story. "There's no way that happened!"

Gokai shook his head as he looked at his cousin. "But it did. I didn't realize that planet was made up of geysers and when I sat down, I got stuck in one. Luckily for me, it soon shot off and I was freed from it. However, I couldn't sit for almost a month because of the burn."

"Wow, I wish I had stories about crazy adventures," Gohan stated as he looked out the window. Just then, a thought came into his head. "Hey, Gokai, now that the Saiyans are gone, what are you planning on doing?"

Gokai crossed his arms as he thought hard over the question. "I really haven't decided yet. I'm thinking about staying on Earth for the time being, but I just don't know what to do."

Chi-Chi overheard their conversation and decided now was the best time to act. She didn't know much about this Gokai except for the fact that he seemed about Gohan's age and that he had no other family members. Getting out of her seat next to Goku, she casually stood up and made her way over to the duo.

"Why don't you stay with us?" A voice asked, causing the two boys to look in the direction that it came from. Seeing the face, they noticed it was Chi-Chi. "It can get lonely being by yourself. There's plenty of space at our house," she explained before handing a book to Gohan.

"Mom, are you sure, what about my studies?" Gohan asked as he opened the book and covered his face with it. He didn't want his mother to see the smile forming on his face from the idea.

"Yeah, Aunt Chi-Chi, I don't want to just barge in on you guys. I'll be fine on my own," Gokai started to say, sounding a little nervous, only to get interrupted by his aunt.

"No way! Even if you are some super strong alien, you're still just a young boy who needs proper guidance. I don't care what you say, I won't take no for an answer," she explained as she handed a book over to Gokai. "But, you'll have to study just like Gohan."

"Thank you," Gokai responded as he took the book. He could go without the studying part of it, but he really didn't want to be living on his own just yet. The offer was a nice surprise for him, as it helped calm him a little. "I just hope I can repay you someday."

"Don't worry about it," she calmly replied. Something seemed different about her today, even Gohan could tell. "You're family, it's what we do for each other," she said before leaning in close to Gokai. "Besides, I think Gohan gets lonely all by himself. It'll be good for the both of you." Chi-Chi then sat up as she walked across the room again.

"This is going to be so much fun," Gohan cried out as he tossed his book up into the air. "I've never had a friend over, but now I'll have my own roommate. We can build a fort, go swimming in the lake or just stay up all night," he said, thoughts of activities running through his mind.

"Yeah," Gokai responded, unsure of what any of those things were. Before coming to Earth, if he wasn't with his dad checking in with planets they controlled, then he was at a base. His father never allowed him to travel to any planets where fighting was to be happening. Looking over at his cousin, Gokai just gave a smile. "Just one thing, I don't know what any of those activities are," he explained, causing both himself and Gohan to start laughing.

"I'll have to show you the huge woods around my house then. You'll love them," Gohan explained as he pictured the lush vegetation and dense trees that created his woods.

* * *

"Guys quick, turn the T.V on!" Bulma yelled as she ran through the door. Her appearance seemed different as she now wore a white shirt that had 'Capsule Corporation' across the front and also had on red jeans. Her hair was also noticeably longer than before with it running down her back. Before anyone could even react, the genius already had the T.V set to a news station.

"Oh, it's Bulma," Chi-Chi said, watching as the heiress turned the volume up on the T.V.

"I thought it was a weird new nurse," Yajirobe said as he got up and left the room. The Ronin was hoping to find the cafeteria and get something to eat.

Bulma seemed to be getting annoyed at them as she continued to turn the volume up. While on her way in, something on the T.V in the main lobby caught her attention. "Be quiet and just watch this!" She yelled, causing everyone else to stop talking.

"This strange object, which was discovered in the ruins of East City appears to be some kind of vehicle from space," the newsman explained before the scene shifted over to Nappa's space pod, showing several scientists working on it. "However, this information regarding the craft can neither be confirmed nor denied. The world's best scientists are currently working on it, hoping to find out anything about the peculiar object."

"T-that's the Saiyan's ship," Krillin stated as he looked at the screen. "Trust me, I saw it with my own two eyes. I wouldn't forget something like that."

"I know, right!?" Bulma asked full of excitement as she muted the T.V. She knew that since they all knew the location of a ship, they didn't need to search for Goku's.

"But, Bulma, how do you expect us to get it?" Yamcha asked as he continued to watch the screen. "It's not like we can just walk up to those government workers and demand that ship."

Bulma started to snicker in a confident manner as she reached into her pants pocket. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that," she started to explain s she pulled a remote out of her pocket. "You see, when we were getting everyone into the plane, I found this remote laying on the ground. By the looks of it, it might work with the pods."

Krillin snatched the remote from Bulma, making sure to be careful with the device as it could be their only chance at getting to Namek. "Vegeta did pull a remote like object out of his armor to call his pod, but I didn't even think to see if he dropped it. Right now it's our only chance to bring Master Roshi and the others back, so I say we try it."

"Here, let me have that," Bulma complained before snatching the remote back from the former monk. "If anyone can figure it out, it'll be me since I'm a genius. Besides, I spent all night playing with it," she stated before pushing a combination of buttons. "This is great, I can see which buttons actually do what this time," she explained before finishing her button pushing.

"I thought you said you knew what they already did?" Gokai asked sarcastically, as he watched the screen as well. Without even a warning, Gokai felt pain run through his head. "Ow! What was that for!?" He asked, clutching the back of his head.

"That's for questioning me!" She yelled before calming down and returning to her previous actions. "Now, as I was saying, the ship will start moving right now," she finished, pushing the largest button of them all.

Everyone watched anxiously as they waited for the ship to start moving. Just like Bulma had stated mere seconds ago, the ship started to move, but instead of rising up into the air, it instead started to shake uncontrollably.

"I don't think it should be doing that," Yamcha said as he faced Gokai. "Hey, kid, does the pod usually shake before takeoff?"

Gokai stopped holding his head for just long enough to get a good look at the pod. "What button did you press!?" He yelled right as the space pod exploded.

"I-I-I only... pressed the large one," she muttered in defeat. Their only chance just blew up in front of them on live T.V. "Why didn't you warn me not to push that one!"

"I didn't have a chance since someone smacked me over the head!" He shot back before taking the remote from Bulma. "Besides, I only know not to push the large red button. Nothing else about this remote," he explained before tossing it.

"Our only hope..." Korin started to say, feeling depressed now that the ship was gone.

"...Just went up in flames," Yajirobe finished for the cat, having walked into the room right as the pod exploded.

"Well, that's it," Krillin said as he started to get off the ground. The shock of the explosion had caused him to fall backwards. "It's hopeless. Who knows if we can even find Goku's old ship?"

"Plus," Yamcha started to add as he walked towards the window. "Who knows if any of the parts are still operational. I hate to admit it, but I think we don't have a miracle for this one."

"This is all, Gokai's fault!" Bulma yelled as she stormed over towards the windows. "If he told me which button to press, then I wouldn't have caused it to explode!"

"Hey, don't go blaming me because of your ego!" Gokai continued to shoot back. Despite showing that he could be polite, the young boy was also showing a little bit of a sharp tongue. "You told us all that you understood what the whole remote could do. That's already more than I knew!"

"Hey, relax. This is no time to be fighting each other," Yamcha stated as he got between the two. "Instead, we should be trying to figure out a way to get to Namek."

"Yamcha, there isn't any other way to get there!" She cried out, growing more and more frustrated as time went by. "My father owns the best technology when it comes to creating anything, but even with his help we would never make it there."

Silence filled the room as everyone though over her last statement. Bulma then sighed before sitting down next to the window. _"Poor Launch,"_ she thought to herself as she watched the clouds blow by. Following the news about Tien's death and the Dragon Balls being gone, Launch just went back to Tien's house depressed. "She finally has a chance with Tien, and now he's gone forever," she muttered, making sure no one could hear her. _"How would I be right now if it had been Yamcha instead? Probably worse than she is."_

"I might know of a solution," a new voice stated calmly. The disruption in silence caused Bulma to jump out of her seat quickly. Outside of the window appeared to be a genie floating on a magic carpet.

"Mr. Popo!" Yamcha cried out as he ran over to the window. "You wouldn't have a way to get to Namek, would you?"

"It may not be mine," Mr. Popo began as a smile formed across his face. "But, there is another spaceship on Earth that can take you to Namek and revive Kami and the others."

"Really!?" Yamcha asked as he pumped his right fist into the air. "That's great, but where is it?"

"Someone will have to come with me," he replied, patting his carpet as he spoke. "I only have room for one however."

* * *

 **Next Time: Following Mr. Popo's revelation that there is another ship on Earth that could take them to Namek, the group decides to see. Seeing it fit enough to travel, everyone prepares to embark on their next adventure, but what awaits.**

 **The Saiyan Saga has come to a close officially. I just want to explain a few things about this saga. (I may do this for each saga based on how different it is from the Manga without spoiling the rest of the story.)**

 **First, I had Roshi join the fight because I always felt he should have. It never felt right that he was left behind so early into the story once Z came around. I originally had him play a more important part against Nappa, but decided to make it that he knew no matter what he did it would be useless and instead gives the others a few minutes of rest while he sacrifices himself.**

 **Second, I had the humans kill, Nappa, because it felt right. Yes, Vegeta killing him showed us just what he was like, but it felt like a bummer. Here you have the humans & Piccolo trying everything only to have him be beaten by Goku & killed by Vegeta.**

 **Third, Yamcha lives against the Saibamen. Nothing more than just bias towards one of my favorite characters. He will play an important role later on however.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has continued to read this story and support it. Please leave a review letting me know what you liked and didn't like and how I can improve.**


	12. Next Stop Namek!

**Last Time: The fight with Vegeta came to a close as the Saiyan prince left Earth defeated. Following the reveal to everyone else that Piccolo and the Dragon Balls are gone, Krillin explains about how possibly a planet known as Namek might have their own set. After trying to figure out how to reach Namek, Mr. Popo arrived with the solution.**

* * *

"The ship is extremely old however," Mr. Popo started to explain as he waited for someone to join him on his magic carpet. "It has actually been on Earth for hundreds of years and is quite old."

"Can the ship still fly though?" Bulma asked as she eyed the genie. Unlike the others, she had never met him before and still didn't trust him. "Besides, if a spaceship has been on Earth for hundreds of years, how hasn't anyone seen it?"

Mr. Popo shook his head at Bulma's doubtfulness. "The ship is old, but it should be in a good enough condition to get you to Namek and back. It just needs a little work on the body. The ship however is hidden within the Yunzabit Heights and I need someone to come with me to find it."

"Y-Yunzabit Heights!?" Bulma asked as she stared at Mr. Popo. To her, this story just continued to get weirder and weirder. "That's all the way on the other side of the planet!"

"Who is this guy?" Chi-Chi asked as she watched the interaction between Bulma and Mr. Popo. "Should we really trust him?"

"That's Mr. Popo," Krillin stated as he looked out the window towards the genie. "He lives with Kami up on the Lookout."

"Yeah, Mr. Popo's been around a lot longer though," Goku added in as he tried to move his head to get a view. "Not only has he worked with Kami, but also a lot of the previous Guardians of Earth as well."

"So, if you know about this ship, how don't you know the condition?" Krillin asked the one question everyone had on their minds.

"I've never personally seen the ship," Mr. Popo sighed as he waited to continue on. "Kami has only told me stories about him living his childhood in it, but has never wanted to return to it."

"Well, Bulma should probably go with you!" Krillin exclaimed, catching the ire of Bulma.

"Why me!?" She yelled, getting right in Krillin's face. "Why not you or Yamcha? The Yunzabit Heights is no place for a woman."

Yamcha walked over and in between the two friends. Once again, he was having to play the role of peacemaker. "Bulma, out of everyone here, you and Gokai know the most about spaceships," he started to explain as Bulma understood where he was heading. "He's just a six year old kid and is in no condition to be leaving the hospital. You on the other hand are a genius."

"I guess when you put it that way it makes sense," she replied, dropping the hostility in her voice. "But, are you sure it's safe? I can't be the only one who notices that dangerous look in his eyes?" She explained.

Everyone looked over to Mr. Popo who had the same blank expression as always. Yamcha sighed as he put an arm around Bulma. "Relax, I know Mr. Popo from the time he trained me. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"A-Alright, I'll go. But if he tries anything funny then you'll be joining Tien and the others," she warned Yamcha, who started to sweat at the thought. Bulma then carefully climbed out of the window and onto the magic carpet. "Be careful with me. I'm not like those guys, I'm a delicate lady, okay!?"

"We're counting on you, Bulma!" Krillin cheered as everyone else gathered around the window.

"We will now be leaving," Mr. Popo calmly stated once more. Without even a moment's notice, the both of them along with the carpet vanished in midair.

"H-how'd he do that?" Chi-Chi wondered. She was taken aback by the sudden disappearance of the two as another thought entered her mind. "Hey, if he had that rug, why didn't he bring Goku to the fight with it?"

"Mr. Popo is meant to serve as an assistant to the Guardian of Earth," Korin started to explain as he hovered over to the woman. "He is not allowed to get involved in these kind of matters. It isn't surprising that he's trying to bring Kami back however."

"What do you mean?" Gokai asked this time. He could tell that the duo had a close relationship, but why would Mr. Popo go out of his way to bring him back.

"Well, Mr. Popo is the Guardian's assistant," Korin started to explain to the young boy. "He always grows close and forms a bond with them. Because of this bond, he's willing to do whatever is asked of him by the current guardian."

* * *

Appearing out of nowhere, Bulma and Mr. Popo emerged in a valley. There was no sign of life anywhere except for the grass that grew everywhere. The wind was howling, causing Bulma to wrap her arms around her body.

"We're here," the magical genie stated as he jumped off of his carpet. He didn't seem to be fazed by the cold, harsh conditions at all.

Bulma looked at him shocked before looking around at the location. "Already!?" She asked before climbing off of the carpet. "W-we can't already be here. And why is it so cold?"

"We truly are here," Mr. Popo replied as he looked around. "Doesn't the area match the description of Yunzabit Heights? Now, which way did Kami say it should be in?"

"Wait! I am really doubting your story of a spaceship now!" Bulma yelled only for Mr. Popo to ignore her.

Walking off in one direction, Mr. Popo started to climb over the piles of rocks and small hills. "Follow me, it should be somewhere in this area."

Bulma wasn't so sure about this now. They were in the middle of nowhere with no one else around. Not only that, but she would have to climb over all these obstacles which would tire her out and make her defenseless if he tried anything funny. "Hold on just one second!" She complained as Mr. Popo didn't stop walking. He was a man on a mission who wouldn't be stopped. "I hope you didn't drag me out here just to try something pervy with me."

Mr. Popo finally stopped walking for some reason. Without even turning around, he started to speak. "There, the ship in front of us can explain everything about my intentions."

He was right, standing in front of the two was a large green spaceship. It wasn't actually green, that was just because of the moss that grew over the outside of the ship. It was large. Large enough to fit quite a few people. It had four large legs that it sat on along with four similar looking spikes that surrounded a large glass window in the front of the ship.

"This ship... I've never seen anything like it," Bulma weakly stated as she examined the outside. "It's strange, not designed from metal, but strong enough to survive all this time. What exactly is this?"

"I'll explain everything," Mr. Popo spoke up as he walked up to the genius. "Around 100 years ago, Kami finally told me the story of his past. He explained that when he was a young child, Kami, lived here in this ship. I never quite understood why he stayed here and so I asked. Kami couldn't explain it himself, stating that he had lost all his memories from when he was a child," he explained before stopping to inspect the object. It really did hold up well, not even any signs of major damage that couldn't be fixed.

"Feeling that there was more to it, I continued on. One day, I asked Kami if he had any parents, but he didn't know of any. The only thing he could remember was finding a note left for him. It read 'wait here, we'll come later,'" he finished explaining as he walked under the center of the object.

"W-what does that mean? I don't see where this is all leading to," Bulma replied, confused over why she had to listen to Kami's life story from his assistant.

"When Kami was a child, he waited a very long time for his parents, but they never came, He explained how he believed they would appear, only to never show up. He explained how he gave up and ventured into the world, but a part of him always made him return just to see for a moment if anyone arrived," he continued to explain, only to be interrupted by Bulma again.

"So... what does that have to do with this ship?" She asked, joining the genie under the center of the ship.

Mr. Popo sighed as he looked at the girl. "You're very impatient. I was just about to get to that part. One day, Kami explained how after all these years, he thought it was pretty strange for a house. Between the spherical design and the four legs it is currently sitting on. According to Kami, the only entrance appeared when you spoke a certain word," he finished his explanation before looking up. "Piccolo."

As if on cue, the bottom of the building detached from the rest and slowly lowered itself to them. Now in front of them, Bulma looked at the structure, realizing that there was more to it than expected. "I-It's an entrance!" She cried out, shocked by this revelation.

"Please, stand on top of it," Mr. Popo asked, doing it himself. Bulma quickly followed his lead before he looked up. "Piccolo," he stated, causing the detached object to raise up until they were now inside of the object.

"So, this is Kami's house. I can see why he thinks it was strange. I mean, just look at some of the things in here," Bulma stated as she looked around the inside of it. There appeared to be several strange looking machines along with one large chair in front of the window.

"This is why I brought you," Mr. Popo stated, snapping Bulma out of her daze. "After hearing his story about his house and learning that he is from a distant planet named Namek, I assumed that his house may have been a spaceship of some sort."

"It all makes sense now!" Bulma cried out as she continued to look around. "How else would Kami and Piccolo get here if they were originally from Namek? Why didn't we think of this sooner!?"

"Well, everyone was still in shock from the losses," Mr. Popo casually explained as he walked over to Bulma. "But, based on how it looks, we can assume it is a spaceship."

"Yeah, plus we know it still works as the entrance opened for us," she replied before looking at the device set in front of the chair. "This must be the main controls for the whole ship. But, it doesn't appear to have any buttons or levers to control it. It has to be a sensor of some kind."

"Perhaps it is by voice?" The genie added in as he peered over Bulma's shoulder. "If the entrance needed a word to open it, then maybe the whole ship works the same way."

Bulma looked at the device once she heard Mr. Popo's idea. "That might work, but if he came from Namek, it might be programmed to only understand their language."

Mr. Popo walked in front of the machine and looked at. "Kami taught me some of his native language. At the time, neither of us knew that it was an alien language. For example, Piccolo means 'other world' in their language."

"Can you tell it to fly?" Bulma asked as she watched over the genie's shoulder. "Maybe to Jupiter?"

Mr. Popo started to speak an unfamiliar language to Bulma, but she thought she heard it before. Thinking back, she heard it once before, back at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Within a moment, the machine gave off a beeping sound and shot off into the sky. Rocketing out of the atmosphere, the ship soared past Mars and the asteroid belt before arriving in front of Jupiter.

Within a few seconds, the ship came to a stop. "I-It worked!" Bulma cried out before starting to dance with Mr. Popo out of joy. It took us only a few seconds to get here! This ship is incredible, we'll get to Namek in no time!"

* * *

"You'll never believe how great this ship is!" Bulma started to explain once she was back at the hospital. "We made it to Jupiter in just a few seconds. Sure the inside could use a little tweaking, but there are no problems with the ship at all, we should be able to reach Namek in one month. If I work fast, there's no reason that it shouldn't be ready in about five days!"

"Just don't blow it up," Gokai muttered before covering his head out of worry for being hit.

"I heard that!" Bulma yelled as she glared at Gokai. "The ship is pretty big as well, could probably hold five or six of us at most."

"You mean we're really going to fly to Namek and wish everyone back!? This is great!" Krillin yelled as he jumped up into the air.

"See, Bulma, I told you that you were the best option to go there," Yamcha added as he complimented his girlfriend.

"Yeah, and with Mr. Popo piloting the ship, it should be easy flying," Bulma added, not knowing about what Korin explained to everyone else.

"I'm sorry, but I can't pilot the ship," Mr. Popo replied, bringing down Bulma's mood. "I must stay on the Lookout to make sure everything is alright until Kami returns. I have already done more than I should have by helping you find the ship. I'm sorry."

"But, you're the only one who can speak Namek!" Bulma cried out as she walked over to the genie. "You have to come with us!"

"I already explained why I can't. But, I can teach you the basics of the Namekian language so you can fly the ship instead."

"I guess that means, Bulma's heading to Namek," Krillin stated as he looked at the young genius. "If something goes wrong, she'll be able to fix the ship."

Bulma glared at him as she tried to think of a way out of it. Not able to come up with anything, she thought of the next best idea. "Well, if I'm going, then someone else has to come as well. I am not traveling across space all by myself."

"Relax, Bulma," Yamcha stated as he walked over to her. "I'll come along. Searching for these Dragon Balls will be just like the time we all met. It should be a fun, new adventure."

"That's one, but I need at least two more of you," she stated, eyeing each person in the room. "Goku can't come because of his condition, so why don't you come, Krillin?"

"M-me?" Krillin stuttered once he heard his name called. "I'd like to go, but two months is way too long. I was hoping to use this time to train in case that Saiyan ever returns."

"Krillin, you should really go," Goku stated from his bed. "Think of all the new training opportunities you could benefit from. I know if I could, I'd go to Namek to see what their Shenron looks like."

"You really think I should go?" Krillin asked, receiving a nod from his best friend. "Well then, while we get the Dragon Balls, you rest up and think of a way to beat that Saiyan if he ever comes back."

"Right... we'll be counting on you three then!" Goku replied before flashing his familiar smile. "I really wish I could be going though."

Gokai sat there as he listened to everything going on. If he knew Vegeta from the stories he heard from his father, then the prince of all Saiyans will be heading to Namek as well. If that was the case, he knew they would need everyone available to help fight him. "I-I'll come too," he stated as he jumped out of his chair. "I've traveled in space before, I might be of some help," he lied, not wanting to worry them all about Vegeta.

"Gokai, you don't have to come, Yamcha and myself should be more than enough help for Bulma," Krillin stated as he looked over at the kid. "Why don't you just relax on Earth?"

"No, I really want to go!" He cried out to the whole group. "I've never met the Dragon and I want to see him."

"Krillin, just let him come," Yamcha stated before placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Besides, he should be able to take care of himself if anything happens out there."

"Alright, so it's settled. Gokai, Yamcha, Krillin and myself will head for Namek in about ten days. That will give me enough time to learn the controls to the ship and get it fixed up," Bulma told the whole group. "And in one month's time, our friends will all be back."

"Wait!" Gohan yelled as he caught everyone's attention. "P-Please... Please take me with you!" He demanded. Part of him was still kicking himself for how he acted during the fight. That part of him was telling him that going to Namek would make it better.

Chi-Chi just stared at her only son. She was fine with Gokai going since she couldn't really tell him he couldn't go. But, Gohan was her child, she could tell him what he could and couldn't do. "G-Gohan! Now isn't the time to be making any jokes!" She nervously laughed. She was hoping that her son really was just kidding around, but part of her knew it wasn't.

"But mom, its... it's not a joke!" He stated, crushing her delusional belief. "I really want to go with them! This is a once in a lifetime chance, who knows if I'll ever get to go to space again."

Chi-Chi was starting to reach her breaking point. There was no way she would let her son go into outer space. "Don't be ridiculous, Gohan! You've already missed a whole year of studying. If you go to Namek, that's another two months you'll fall behind!"

Gohan wouldn't make eye contact, knowing just how upset his mom was. But, he didn't care, this was something he had to do whether she liked it or not. "I'm sorry, mom, but I have to go... Piccolo gave his life protecting me. I want to be the one who brings him back to life again."

Goku smiled at his son's answer. During the fight with the Saiyans, he noticed that Gohan had changed, but never knew how close of a relationship he had with Piccolo. "There really isn't anything else but to let him go, Chi-Chi. This is something only he can do."

"What kind of nonsense are you two talking about!?" She yelled at her family. "Gohan doesn't need to be doing any of this. Do you know how much anxiety I went through this past year? And now you want to put me through two more months of it!? Gohan, Piccolo has nothing to do with your school work! You're a child and you should be acting like one, not traveling across space to bring people back alive!"

Now Gohan was getting annoyed, his mother wasn't listening to a thing he said. Finally mustering up all his courage, Gohan let it out. "Shut up!" He yelled, actually making his mother stop her rant. Seeing his chance to speak, Gohan continued. "Mom... I'm sorry for raising my voice, but right now isn't the time to be talking about all of this. Right now what's most important is bringing everyone who died back to life. I have to do something to help them, I can't just sit back and do nothing."

"That kid says some pretty awesome things once in a while," Yajirobe stated, cracking a smile from Gohan's outburst.

"Chi-Chi," Ox-King stated as he walked over to his daughter. Moving slowly, he gently placed a hand on her. "He's got you beat this time. Let Gohan go off into space. He'll be fine with Krillin and the others."

" _Gohan never would have talked back like that before,"_ Goku thought while smiling at his son. _"Just how much did you change while with Piccolo?"_

Bulma, sensing that Chi-Chi was still upset, walked over to the woman and tried to reassure her. "Everything will be fine. We'll take good care of him. Besides, there's not going to be any danger this time. Think of it as a field trip for him."

"Well, it could be a good chance for Gohan to study about other planets," Chi-Chi said, trying to help convince herself that it wouldn't be that bad. Finally giving in, she let out a sigh. "Alright, he can go to Namek."

"Great," Bulma replied while snapping her fingers. "We'll meet up at Kame House in exactly ten days then."

* * *

"This huge house is yours!" Gokai shouted as he arrived at his family's house. It wasn't really that large, but to Gokai it was a mansion. In the front, there was a white hut which was both the entrance and kitchen. Right behind it was a rectangular building which had the bedrooms in the house. To the right of the hut was another rectangular building, but this one was smaller and was the living room.

"Oh, it isn't that large," Chi-Chi replied as she opened the kitchen door. "It's just the perfect size for a small family."

Once the door was fully opened, the two boys sprinted into the house. "Come on, Gokai, I'll show you the bedroom," Gohan said as he led the boy into the house. "We only have two bedrooms, so we're going to have to share a room."

Gohan opened the door to his room to show Gokai. The room had a large bookshelf in it filled with large books for Gohan. Next to the bookshelf was a wooden desk located right in front of a window Peering out of the window, Gokai noticed the beautiful view of the forest. Finally, Gokai's eyes wandered onto two beds that were on the other side of the room.

"Like it?" Gohan asked as he placed Gokai's one single bag down. There wasn't anything in there except for an extra Gi that Mr. Popo had made during his training. "It isn't much, but it's something."

"It's more than I imagined," Gokai replied as he laid down on the same bed with his bag. Between all of the traveling and staying on random planets, Gokai had ever had a bed to himself. "You know, this is the first time I can say I have my own bed."

Just then, the two boys could hear Chi-Chi yelling from down the halls. "Boys! Come into the kitchen for a moment!"

Gulping at the command, the two boys looked at each other wondering what they had done. Deciding that it wasn't wise to keep her waiting, the duo took off for the kitchen. Upon entering, they were surprised to see a set of clippers and scissors on the table.

"If you two are heading into space, you have to look presentable," she said, motioning them to sit down. Once they were seated, she placed a cloth over each of them. "We don't want to make the wrong first impressions with these Namekians. We want them to think Earth is filled with young bright citizens," she explained before cutting off a piece of Gohan's hair.

* * *

Ten days came and went in a flash, and before everyone knew it, it was time to leave for Namek. Bulma, Yamcha and Krillin were already waiting in front of the spaceship, travel bags already loaded onto the ship. Bulma had spent the past week fixing it up, and it looked incredible. The outside no longer had any moss growing on it and a new piece of glass replaced the old window. Inside, four more chairs were added for the others so that they could have a place to sit.

"Wow, can we really get to planet Namek in this thing?" Krillin asked as he inspected the ship while waiting. He was dressed in a green jacket with yellow sleeves that were marked with the turtle symbol, white pants, orange boots and a blue and red hat that had his name written on it.

Bulma just closed her eyes and looked away as she couldn't stand his outfit. She was dressed in a yellow and white spacesuit and had also cut her hair so that it was only to her neck. "After all the work my father and I put into it, how can you even ask a question like that?" She then turned around and got an even better look of his outfit. "You really dressed properly for outer space," she mocked him while pointing at Yamcha. "At least he's dressed in a space suit."

Yamcha likewise was in a similar spacesuit just like Bulma. He too had shorter hair, but it was due to Bulma's influence. She always did like men with shorter hair. He didn't really mind though, it was practically the same as the style he had for the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, just a little longer in the back and not kept as neat.

Looking up in the sky, Yamcha wondered what was taking the others so long to get here. "Where are they? We should have already left by now."

"Relax, Yamcha," Krillin told his friend as he leaned against Kame house. "They just went to see Goku before leaving. They should be here any moment," he stated before an approaching hover car caught his eye. "Speaking of which, here they are now."

"At least now we can get going," Bulma stated, sounding a bit impatient. She stood next to the ship, waiting for their car to land. However, the surprise from seeing the two boys caused her to fall over.

Jumping out of the hover car, it was obvious their appearances had changed in the past ten days. Not only were they both wearing suits, but their hair had been cut as well. Gokai's hair didn't seem to be that different. It appeared to be a much tamer version of what he had before. Instead of running down the back of his neck, it stopped right at the end of his head. Also, instead of shooting off on the sides of his head, it was now spiked backwards at a ninety degree angle so that there was none flying off in different directions. Gohan on the other hand was different.

Krillin and Yamcha couldn't help themselves. Without realizing it, they both started to laugh at their friend's only son. "G-Gohan, what happened to your hair?" Krillin asked as he tried to stop laughing. Gohan's hair was vastly different. It was now similar to a bowl cut with all the hair that used to flow down his back having been cut off.

"I said the same thing," Gokai stated as he grabbed his one and only bag from the hover car. He didn't have a clue why he brought it. The only possession of his was an extra Gi. "Then she tried to cut mine the same way. We eventually agreed on this."

"Good choice," Yamcha responded as he wiped a tear away from his eye. "Yours looks a little better."

"Say what you will," Chi-Chi started to say as she huffed off the criticism. "But, like I told them, thus us the first time mankind is going to Namek. We need to make good first impressions."

Getting up off of the ground, Bulma sighed. "Well, if everyone is here now, we might as well get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can all return to our normal lives."

Getting onto the platform, the group of five waited as it started to ascend upwards. "This is going to be pretty exciting, don't you guys think?" Krillin asked as the platform finally reached the bottom of the ship. Looking into place, the opening in the floor vanished.

"Yeah, who'd have thought we would be going into space!" Yamcha cried out before getting slapped by Bulma. "Hey, Bulma, what was that for!?"

"Don't forget why we're even doing this," she stated, sounding agitated this time. "We need to bring everyone back to life. We don't have time to enjoy ourselves. Everyone just sit down and strap yourselves in."

"What's her deal?" Gokai asked Yamcha as he tugged on the former bandit's spacesuit. "And what's with the hideous suit?"

"Hideous?" Yamcha asked as he gave off a fake laugh. He wasn't too keen on it either, but just like with his hair, he wore it to please Bulma. "Don't you know this suit is amazing? Besides, have you looked in a mirror? But, I don't know why she's mad," he answered before sitting down.

Bulma sat down in the main chair as she grabbed a hold of the controls. In the week that passed, she had created a device that translated English into Namekian and vice versa after it was taking too long for her to understand the basics of the alien language. "Five seconds until launch, destination: Planet Namek," she stated into the device.

The ship launched right off, rocketing through the atmosphere until it broke free of Earth's orbit.

"W-Wait!" Krillin cried out as he struggled to get strapped in. Looking to his right, he could tell Gohan was all set, but Gokai wasn't as fortunate. The young half-Saiyan was hanging onto the arm of his chair. "We're not ready yet. We still need to fasten our seatbelts."

Paying no attention to the former monk, Bulma watched out the window as her surroundings changed into the vast unknown of space. Pushing a button on the control panel, the genius stood up. "You don't need to stay fastened in any longer. Now that we've left Earth's atmosphere, everything will be calm enough for us to walk around."

"Already?" Gohan asked as he jumped out of his seat. Running over to the large window, he positioned himself so that he could get a look at the Earth. "I wish I had a camera to get a picture of the Earth. Who knows if I'll ever see it like this again."

"I'm going to change," Bulma told them as she opened the only door on the ship. "Don't even try to do anything funny," she sternly told them before looking at Yamcha. "That includes you." Bulma then slammed the door behind her, leaving the four boys to themselves.

Krillin just stared at the door in confusion. "What would she be changing into, pajamas? She couldn't be going to bed already, could she?" He asked the others, only to get shrugs in response.

Getting out of his seat, Yamcha stood up and started to take his suit off in front of everyone else. "Now that she's taking hers off, I'll do the same." Under his spacesuit, he already had a change of clothes on. They were a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Now that I think of it, I didn't bring any other clothes besides my Gi," Krillin stated as he dug around through his bag. "I don't know what I was thinking. At least it's not a suit like you two," he playfully teased the two half-Saiyans.

"Well, the only thing in my bag is a Gi, but Gohan taught me a trick into fooling Aunt Chi-Chi," Gokai started to explain as the duo took their suits off followed by their undershirts. Under their clothes were the same Gis they had worn against the Saiyans, only new versions without any holes in them.

"Yeah, I figured this way we'd have something comfortable to wear," Gohan said while folding his clothes up nicely in comparison to Gokai's balled up clothes. "She doesn't want the Namekians to think of us as fighters."

Noticing Gohan's Gi fully for the first time. It was an exact replica of Piccolo's but with a piece of white fabric around his neck. Also, Gohan had added the symbol for the demon clan onto the back of it and a smaller one on the front just like those of the Turtle School. "You really admire Piccolo to not only want to be the one who wishes him back, but to also wear his colors and symbol."

"Yeah, almost as I do for my dad," Gohan replied as he inspected the Gi. "You see, my original one had this symbol as well, but Piccolo left it off when we fought the Saiyans. I like it better this way."

Just then, the door Bulma had closed reopened and she walked out. She was now dressed in a pair of black pants and a yellow vest. "Oh, you're finally changed," Krillin stated as he gave Bulma a strange look. "Those are some of the funniest looking pajamas I've ever seen."

"Yeah, they don't look very comfortable to sleep in," Gohan added onto Krillin's statement.

Bulma just stared at them, not believing how clueless they were acting. "These aren't pajamas! I was just tired of being the only person dressed properly for space," she explained to the group before sitting down.

"But, Bulma, I was in a spacesuit as well," Yamcha chimed in, hoping to make Bulma just a little bit happier if at all.

Bulma sighed as she waved her hand at her boyfriend. "That doesn't count. I had to force you to wear it. Now, keep it down so I can relax!"

"I swear, one of us might not be making it to Namek," Gokai joked to the group. "I don't know how much more of this attitude I'll be able to take."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Bulma asked as she woke up from a nap. The group of five had been traveling for about a week, but it felt a lot longer than that. It didn't help that they couldn't tell when a day ended. "I'm dying of boredom."

Seeing that Gohan and Krillin were sitting on the floor facing each other with their eyes shut, Bulma knew they wouldn't answer her. Gokai was off meditating in the corner and Yamcha was by himself sitting in front of the window. Looking to Yamcha, she noticed that he was drenched in sweat. "What have you guys been doing in here? There isn't enough space to do any kind of training."

"It's known as image training," Yamcha started to explain as he wiped the sweat off of his face. "It's a way to train your mind through the use of images."

"Great explanation, Yamcha," Bulma replied sarcastically. If anything, Yamcha just confused her even more. Sitting down next to him, Bulma pulled out a can of soda and drank from it. "I wonder what that Saiyan is doing right now."

"W-why would you care what he's up to?" Yamcha asked, having partially forgotten about Vegeta. "For all we know, he could have died while escaping in his pod. He was badly beaten."

"No, he's still out there," Gokai answered as he opened his eyes. Getting out of his meditation, he slowly walked over to the couple. "My father told me stories about Vegeta. He wouldn't be defeated so easily. If anything, he holding on, probably heading to a base."

"Base?" The two humans asked as they eyed the young half-Saiyan.

"Yeah, base. You honestly didn't think he was working with just Nappa and my father," he replied before grabbing a drink for himself. "They were part of a larger group. It spanned thousands of different races. The organization kept a handful of the planets as bases for any members who got injured."

"So, he could come with more backup!" Yamcha nervously cried out. He had started sweating again once he heard that there were thousands of more soldiers. "Would we even stand a chance against them?"

Gokai took a sip of his soda before answering. "Relax, Vegeta is considered one of the strongest there. Plus, most of them dislike the Saiyans for some reason. They'd never help him."

"Well, there's that. We should expect to see Vegeta sometime soon," Bulma said, getting up and taking a look at the ship. "But, for now, you two should really clean this ship up. It's starting to get to be a mess."

Looking around, Gokai frowned at the interior of the ship. Most of it was spotless except for the area where Bulma usually slept. That one spot of the entire ship was covered in trash. "I'm not cleaning it. That's all your trash," he replied before walking off, leaving Yamcha alone with Bulma.

"H-he does have a point, Bulma. That is all from you," he replied as kindly as he could, trying to stay off her bad side. "Maybe you should clean it up."

"I can't, I'm busy doing important things right now," she answered before walking away. Pausing for a second, Bulma turned around and faced Yamcha. "Besides, you should be willing to help your girlfriend out."

Sighing, Yamcha knew it was useless to argue with Bulma. Once her mind was set there was no changing it. "I know, it's just you never helped when we were cleaning our messes."

"Listen, Yamcha, if it wasn't for me we wouldn't be getting to Namek right now. The least you four can do is help keep this place clean," Bulma answered, sounding a little agitated.

Picking up a trash bag, Yamcha started to collect all of the garbage. "But, I wonder if what Gokai said was right. That Vegeta is healing up at a base somewhere."

"I don't see why it wouldn't be true. They captured planets, it wouldn't be that strange if they kept a few to build bases on them. But, alive or not, he isn't someone we want setting his sights on Earth again," Bulma stated as she sat in the pilot's chair, looking out the window.

* * *

Little did the group know just how correct Gokai actually was. In the darkness of space, a white space pod traveled through the universe, on course to reach a distant planet. Upon seeing a small planet off in the distance, the pod started to slow down, the auto pilot having been turned on once it left Earth.

On the planet was a large compound which covered most of the surface. The compound was white with multiple buildings extending off of it. Each building was built in different shapes and sizes, showing off its strange design.

"Huh, someone has shown up on the radar!" A soldier stated as he walked over to the alarm. He was dressed in armor similar to Vegeta's, but his was a different color. He was humanoid like, but his skin color was a light purple.

"I-is it Lord Frieza?" The second soldier next to him asked. This one had the same exact armor on, but instead looked like a lizard creature. His head was horizontally elongated and his skin was a dark purple with orange spots over it.

"It couldn't be, he just left not too long ago," the first soldier answered as he looked at the device. "It's coming in as a space pod, so it's a soldier."

Gasping at the radar, the second soldier read the signal that was being broadcasted. "It's Vegeta, but, we never received any notice that he was on his way. Could something have happened to him?"

His partner wasn't listening, instead he was talking over their communication system letting the others know of the prince's arrival. "Yes, this is the control room. Vegeta is about to arrive, send a group to meet him at the landing site immediately."

Waiting at the platform were three soldiers all dressed in the same manner, the standard armor given to all soldiers along with a scouter. They watched as one pod landed on the platform.

"H-he's alone!" One of the soldiers stated as he walked up to the pod. "What could have happened to Nappa?"

No one answered. To the higher ups in the organization, Nappa was an average warrior, but to the majority of soldiers he was powerful. They never pictured a day where something could have happened to the mighty Saiyan.

"Wh-what's going on? Why hasn't he come out yet!?" The second soldier asked as they continued to wait for the prince.

The third soldier's scouter started to go off, alerting them to the situation. "His life signs are dangerously low! He needs help immediately!"

The three soldiers ran over to the pod and looked through the window. On the inside was not what they were expecting at all. Laying unconscious was a badly beaten Vegeta, cuts and dried up blood covering his body and destroyed armor.

"He's on life support!" The original soldier cried out before opening the pod. "Let's get him to the treatment center immediately."

* * *

Hours passed as Vegeta recovered from his near death experience. Sitting inside one of the many medical machines that the organization owned, the Saiyan prince felt all of his previous injuries be healed thanks to the healing liquid.

Standing in front of the machine was a being who looked to be a reptilian of some kind. He had scaly skin that was light green in color. For armor, his had what appeared to be a cloak that hung around it.

"Alright, he should be all healed by now," the man said as he pushed a few buttons. The machine started to make a lot of noise as the liquid inside of it was drained. Once empty, the oxygen mask popped off of Vegeta's face as the machine opened up. "You're fully healed now, Vegeta. You can open your eyes."

Doing as he was told, the Saiyan prince opened his eyes and walked out of the healing machine. He paid no attention to the creature who oversaw his recovery and instead made his way over to the new set of armor waiting for him.

"It's good to see you feeling better. It's a shame that Nappa didn't survive as well," the medic stated, trying to have small talk with the Saiyan. Seeing that it was heading nowhere, he decided to get right to the facts. "All of your injuries are healed except for your tail. We were unable to regenerate it."

"It'll grow back in time," Vegeta coldly stated before placing the armor over his body. "This isn't the first time I've lost my tail." Having finished getting ready, Vegeta faced towards the medic. "Tell me, where's Frieza."

"He recently departed for another planet," the medic explained as another bit of information appeared in his mind. "That reminds me. Cui said that he needed to speak with you once you were finished healing."

"Is that so? You can tell him that I don't waste my time on a weakling like him," Vegeta calmly stated while walking out of the room.

Noticing the scouter left on the table, the medic picked it up and yelled out to the Saiyan. "Sir! You forgot your scouter!" He waited for a response, only for none to come.

" _First thing in the morning, I'll head to Namek and use their Dragon Balls to wish for immortality. Then, I'll return to Earth and make sure I don't leave anything remaining,"_ Vegeta thought to himself as he walked down a hallway, only to be stopped by a purple skinned alien.

"So, Vegeta," the alien started to say. He had the same familiar armor that everyone else had along with a green scouter. He seemed to be an amphibious like creature based on his skin. "I heard you had quite a rough time recently. I was told that both Raditz and Nappa have been killed. What being could possible stop the invincible Saiyans?" He mocked Vegeta as they stood facing each other.

"Out of my way, Cui," Vegeta demanded of the soldier. During his time in the organization, he had never been too fond of Cui, or practically anyone to be precise. "I don't have time to play your stupid games."

Cui grabbed the prince by his shoulder however, keeping him from walking around him. "Hold on there, I have some information you might like. Frieza was pretty upset with you after you disobeyed his orders and went to Earth."

"I don't care. Frieza isn't here at the moment so remove your filthy hand!" Vegeta demanded before he manually removed the appendix.

"Don't be in a rush, Vegeta," Cui playfully teased as he continued on. "Frieza seems to have forgiven you because of your sensational discovery."

"What discovery?" Vegeta asked, his suspicion rising now. Out of everything it could be, he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. If Frieza got his hands on the Dragon Balls and wished for immortality, Vegeta's life would be a living nightmare.

"The fact that there are wish granting orbs located not too far from here," Cui explained as he removed his hand. "Frieza was excited at the prospect of eternal youth and is heading straight for Namek as we speak."

" _Damn it!"_ Vegeta thought to himself as he tried to figure out any possible ways that Frieza could have learned about the Dragon Balls. _"I must have been careless and left the communication feature on. He was listening to everything that happened on Earth. If I don't get the Dragon Balls before him, I'll be his puppet for eternity!"_

"Vegeta, I know you from years of working alongside you," Cui started to say as he placed his hands on his hips. "It's best to just give up and allow Frieza his wish. After all, once he gets his wish granted, he's going to kill every Namekian on the planet."

Hearing this news, Vegeta's anger started to rise until he got to the point where he sprinted off down the hall. Reaching an exit, the Saiyan prince rushed to his space pod and immediate set the course for Namek.

"I won't let you get away with this, Frieza!" he yelled to himself as his pod shot off into space. "Immortality belongs to me, and I'll make sure that is what happens!"

* * *

 **Next Time: The group arrives on Namek, only to realize they're not the only ones searching for the Dragon Balls. With the arrival of Vegeta shortly after they land plus whoever the enormous power level belongs to will make this hunt even harder than it was.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has continued to read this story and support it. Please leave a review letting me know what you liked and didn't like and how I can improve.**

 **Also, with March Madness continuing on, there might be only one update this week. Unfortunately for myself, I ended up getting every 1** **st** **round game correct, except the game where I had my winner playing in. I picked Michigan St. to win the whole thing and they lost. Anyways, if another chapter does get posted, expect it sometime Saturday night.**


End file.
